Two weeks on the water
by xBeanie91x
Summary: Jack has decided that the team needs a holiday.So thats exactly what he's o weeks on the canals.No Aliens & No Cardiff for two weeks.Just friends and plenty of fun in a pretty small space.Janto set within series two after Adam.Please R & R xxx
1. Chapter 1 of 14

**I am back from my holiday! I started writing this about a month ago a little idea I had whilst out on our neighbours narrowboat for the weekend. So I have finally finsished typing up chapter one from my notebook and I have nearly finished writing chapter two by hand so it just needs a re-draft as I type it up. **

**So here it is just a bit of fun really hope you like please review with what you think. Thanks Muchly xxx**

* * *

Day One.

"You expect us to live on that for 2 weeks?" Owen asked incredulously.

"Oh come on Owen, where's your sense of adventure?" Jack asked unloading bags from the SUV.

"I left it back in Cardiff. You know the city where we live!" he said sarcastically.

"It won't be so bad Owen." Gwen said pulling her rucksack on her back and picking up two bags of food.

"Yeh Owen we all need a holiday." Tosh did the same as Gwen and started down towards the canal. Owen muttered something about small spaces and water before grabbing some of the bags and heading off after the girls. Jack slammed the boot of the SUV closed and locked it. Scooping up the rest of the bags and smiling at the bickering he could here from Owen and Gwen up front. As he rounded the corner he saw the hire company, Ianto was stood to the right owner who had just given him all the information for the next two weeks. Iantos eyebrow was raised watching Owen, Gwen and Tosh load the many bags onto the canal boat. Jack came up level with him and put the bags he was carrying with the rest.

"Have a nice two weeks." He manager shook Iantos hand and left them too it.

"You expect us to have a two week holiday on that, and not get anyone killed?" Ianto asked with a wry smile.

"That's why all the weapons have been left safely locked in the Hub!" Jack smiled.

"You know it's a good job I'm used to that bunker beneath your office because it's going to heighten my chance of survival!" Ianto joked.

"Good, you better survive! I need your coffee making skills so I can survive." Jack chided playfully. Ianto raised an eyebrow at him.

"One skill among many of mine that you need!" Ianto replied quietly as he walked off to help the others. Jack gave a small appreciative smile and huffed out a small laugh.

"Yeh I can think of a few." He said to himself. He looked at the boat. This was going to be fun. He didn't know why the others were complaining, it was massive, he'd hired a beautiful wide-beam canal boat it was 10 foot wide and 50ft long. Painted in a deep royal blue with Gold outlined panels the name 'Swallow' swirled across the back panel accompanied by the hire companies details. He looked amused as Ianto's head popped out a side panel.

"You know we will leave you behind and you'll have to walk a fair way there isn't a swing bridge or lock for over 4 Miles." Jack smiled and hopped onto the back of the boat by the tiller. He carefully stepped down into the boat the first room held a double bed, wall cabinets and had porthole windows on either side, there was a screen door that could be slid out for privacy. He doubted it was really much use except to stop people walking through when you were dressing. He slid it open and was confronted by a door, he opened it. A wardrobe, he closed the door and turned left as the corridor moved down the middle of the boat to the left a toilet and sink and the right a shower the two doors opened out into the corridor to join them together to create a larger full bathroom. He continued through, next was a set of bunk beds on the left with a similar wooden partition and door making it a small room. Opposite this was the kitchen which leads out into a larger room at the front which filled the front section of the boat. The kitchen counter worked as a partition to the living area which had a sofa-bed, a few soft furnishings and electrical. There was a table that lifted up from the wall for them to eat at. At the front was a pair of double doors. Well 'boat size' double doors Jack thought just about the width fan average door and about half the height. He stepped out onto the front where all the others were sat.

"So girls you take the bunks." Owen was just finishing.

"What did I miss?" Jack asked.

"Just sorting out the sleeping arrangements." Ianto said getting up and using a small brass flick down step climbed up onto the tin roof of the boat and walked swiftly to the other end jumping down by the tiller.

"Ok, where am I?" he asked interested.

"You're in the double at the back." Gwen said as Ianto started the engine.

"Right thanks." He wondered where Ianto was staying.

"All aboard!" Ianto shouted gleefully and everyone laughed as he pulled the boat out of its moorings and they started their slow journey down the canal.

Jack stood steering at the back right hand on the tiller the left on Iantos thigh. Ianto sat on the tin roof to the side of Jack his legs hanging down over the other controls and gauges that gave them information about the boat. The girls were sat up front reading whilst Owen was lounging inside with a paper.

Jack rubbed soothing circles with him thumb on Iantos thigh, as Ianto looked out into the distance a small smile on his face. Jack looked at him, wearing his dark jeans and a dark purple shirt, the sleeves rolled up. He looked relaxed still the smart Ianto he always was but casual and happy at the same time.

"Jack do you have to check me out all the time?" Ianto asked with a smile turning to look at him. Jack could see in his eyes now that he was happy.

"I do when you're wearing those jeans, they don't really give me much choice and especially when you look so gorgeous!" Ianto blushed "So where are you sleeping?" Jack tried to sound off hand.

"I don't really know." Ianto said and Jack looked confused. Ianto looked at his dangling feet. "Well, I could stay in with you or I can stay on one of the pull out beds in the front with Owen." Jack smiled, Ianto clearly digging for what Jack wanted.

"I hope you chose the first option." Ianto smiled.

"I'm staying in the double sir." He said with a grin, "so no funny business!" Jack laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it Mr. Jones, that's harassment!" Jack grinned affectionately at Ianto.

"Hey Ianto any chance of a coffee?" Owen yelled from somewhere inside. Ianto sighed and hopped down. Giving Jack a quick kiss on the lips he ducked down inside and Jack teased,

"Now that's my kinda view!"

"Harassment!" Ianto yelled.

"You love it!" he smiled. Jack continued to steer slowly down the canal. It was beautifully warm, he was glad he was steering now it meant he could make someone else drive when it was raining. It was going to be a lovely two weeks with Ianto and the others but mainly spoiling Ianto was the aim.

Ianto returned with a coffee and some chocolate biscuits.

"Oh Ianto you are perfect you know that?"

"Only every time you tell me!" Ianto put the tray of coffee and biscuits on the side to the right of Jack before handing one too him.

"Thanks." Jack said taking a sip, "As good as ever!" He beamed; Ianto stepped forward and kissed him softly. Then he stepped back with a smile. "What was that for?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow. Ianto didn't say anything he just smiled looking up at Jack. Jack's eyebrow rose once again at the look on Iantos face. "I know that look Ianto." Ianto grinned cheekily before closing the outer door and looking over the top of the roof to check the others weren't stood up before sliding his hand under Jacks shirt.

"Concentrate on driving." Ianto instructed.

"That's easier said than done." Jack said as Ianto ran his hands around Jack's waistband before sliding his hand underneath it. Jack gasped as he felt Iantos hand slide under his boxers and grasp his slowly hardening cock. Ianto smiled removing his hand and undoing Jacks trousers and pulling them down with his boxers. "If another boat comes by or a person walks..." Jack started to protest.

"Just give me some warning." Ianto said kissing Jacks lips and ghosting his hands down his chest as he knelt in front of Jack running his tongue along the underneath of Jacks cock before taking him fully in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around Jack and sucking as he slid off of Jack before taking him again. Jack groaned at the sensation.

Oh God, he thought trying to keep his mind clear. It wasn't working, the warm, soft, moist feeling of Iantos mouth gliding over him. Ianto relaxed his throat muscles working with practiced ease to prevent the gag reflex, as he swallowed him starting to suck in earnest. Jack head kept lolling back then snapping up. Ianto pulled back and looked up again, Jack's lust-bright eyes burning into him. He took Jack once again using his tongue and throat and just the barest scrape of teeth to get Jack close, sucking the tip of Jacks cock in his mouth and rolling the tip of his tongue over the slit making Jack rock his hips. A few more glorious minutes and Jack was coming into Iantos mouth with a stifled cry. Ianto pulled some tissue out his pocket wiping Jack clean and then pulling his boxers and trousers back up as he stood up kissing Jack as he did up his trousers. Jack could taste himself on Iantos lips mingled with the taste of coffee and Ianto and he knew he was in heaven with this man. Jack continued to slow his breathing as Ianto hopped back up onto the side of the boat and took the rest of his coffee taking a sip.

"Dear God." Jack stammered once he'd found the ability to speak again. A smile ghosted over Iantos lips as he drank his coffee. Jack kept looking straight ahead until he was completely over what Ianto had done to him.

"Are you alright Sir?" Ianto asked and Jack looked at him wide-eyed.

"Ianto after what you just did to me I am way more than alright." Jack replied chuckling slightly.

"So what's the plan?" Ianto asked referring to the holiday they had just started.

"There isn't really, just relaxing, having fun, taking it slow one week somewhere and one week back!"

"Sounds nice, relaxing isn't something I'm used to!"

"I can make you relax."

"Oh I bet you can." He agreed.

"I could make you relax now." Jack suggested.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm fine Thanks." Ianto looked at Jack.

"Spoil sport." Jack teased and Ianto raised a cynical eyebrow. "Ok, so you're really rather wonderful but you know you can take sometimes you don't just have to give." Jack said kindly.

"I know, I take most of the time, actually I think we have a pretty fair relationship." Jacks heart swelled a little _Yeh_ he thought they did have a pretty fair relationship and the fact that Ianto had referred to it as a relationship made him feel ever so warm inside.

"Yeh, I think we are pretty fair." He agreed.

"Good." Ianto looked at his watch. "Right time for some lunch I think." He said disappearing below deck.

Several rounds of sandwiches and packets of crisps later they set off from where they had temporally moored, Owen at the helm. Ianto cleared up the kitchen and Jack sat on the sofa. Gwen and Tosh sat up on the roof enjoying the warmth. Ianto went around and opened all the windows knowing if it got to hot inside they wouldn't be able to cool it down easily, reaching up to open the small window in front of Jack. He heard a sigh.

"And once again a view I really love." Ianto turned and then sat next to Jack on the sofa with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Jack patted Ianto's thigh.

"Yes, I'm just expecting an alert to go off or for a weevil to pop-up!"

"There isn't going to be one!" Jack said and Ianto looked at him exasperatedly.

"I know that!"

"Maybe this isn't going to be so bad," Owen admitted to Gwen as she walked over the roof, "though I could change my mind on that!" Gwen sat cross-legged on the roof.

"Ok, I'll bare that in mind!"

"Where's Tosh?" Owen asked.

"She's sat up front."

"Jack and Ianto?" he enquired.

"They are sat inside on the sofa."

"Ok well I'm not going in till they come out!" he stretched and then continued to drive.

"Thanks for that image."

"Hey I just think they deserve time to relax together." Gwen didn't say anything. "Come on Gwen you have to agree!" Owen said in disbelief.

"I suppose." She agreed reluctantly.

"Yes this holiday will do us all good." Owen said.

"Well you've certainly changed your tune." Tosh said as she came up level with them out of the boat.

"How are Jack and Ianto?" Owen asked slightly too enthusiastically.

"They're fine, Jack's reading the paper and Ianto's reading his book."

"Good, relaxing. This is good!" Owen muttered and Tosh smiled. Even though Owen pretended not give a damn he really did.

"Good book?" Jack asked a few hours later as he folded his paper.

"Yeh pretty good, I'm surprised I still know what a book is!" Ianto put his bookmark in and placed it on the side.

"You know I think I'm board!" Jack said incredulously. Ianto laughed.

"Oh that's going in the diary!"

"I'm honoured." Jack chided.

"So if your board do something!" as soon as he'd said it he regretted it. Jack lips smashed into his.

"Jack the others!" Ianto gasped as Jack pulled back for a moment.

"You worry about them seeing us kissing and not complete strangers seeing you giving me a blowjob! I worry about you Ianto Jones." He grinned as he kissed Ianto again. "It's just a kiss Ianto!" Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Ok maybe more than just the one or two!" He said kissing Ianto softly again, Ianto slowly yielded and melted into Jacks embrace.

"I'm not board now." Jack murmured against Iantos lips.

"Well I still am." Ianto said nibbling slightly at Jacks bottom lip. Their tongues swirling together, there was movement behind them and they broke apart breathing heavily. Tosh looked over from the galley looking embarrassed.

"No don't stop, "she gushed, "I mean, I don't mind, it's pretty amazing and cute to see. The others wanted drinks." She ended lamely. Jack smiled trying to laugh.

"It's alright Tosh, Coffee?" Ianto asked only the lightest of blushes on his cheeks.

"No, I can do it stay there." She smiled.

"Tosh it's alright I don't mind I'm happy to do it."

"I know you are but you taught me how to do it and it's not like it's the machine back at the Hub, I'll never be able to fathom that!"

"Alright." Ianto tried to sit back again. Jack watched him trying once again not to laugh. Tosh produced them both with a cup a few minutes later. She watched as they both took a sip.

"This is pretty good Tosh." Ianto said genuinely.

"See passable!" she grinned, "sp you can relax a little...I better get these up to the other two...err...carry on." She giggled.

"We will." Grinned Jack, they both placed their coffees down and Jack kissed Ianto again.

"This is nice." Ianto breathed into Jacks mouth.

"Oh yeah." Jack sighed swirling his tongue behind Iantos teeth.

"God what you can do with your tongue is almost obscene."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Jack purred and Ianto shivered.

"So then what?" Tosh asked.

"Ianto starting to wish I'd never started this story!" Jack said and he meant it.

"Oh come on what happened?" Gwen asked.

"Ok so then they are both looking at the compact laser deluxe and they ask me where were you hiding that? And I told them you really don't wanna know!" they all laughed.

"So is that where you picked up your sense of fashion?" Owen joked. Jack slightly glad the subject had got changed grinned.

"No it was after that." He laughed.

"Period military is not the dress of a straight man!" Owen chided.

"I'm not straight I bend in all directions!"

"Quite literally." Ianto added and the other groaned.

"Oh God I think Jacks rubbing off on Tea-boy." Owen groaned.

After mooring up for the night at around 8pm they had headed to the pub for the first night. Several pints down and full of food everyone was very cheery.

"Oh no more of your stories tonight," tosh said and the others nodded, "as much as we love them there is only so much we can take!"

"Ok...ok so back to the boat?" Jack suggested looking at his watch.

"sure." They all agreed and stood up as Jack went to pay the bill. They all started to walk back towards the moorings.

"How much do we owe you Jack?"Owen asked pulling ou this wallet.

"Nothing." Jack replied.

"Don't be silly we'll pay our share." Gwen said.

"No we all need a holiday and none of us has had one in a long time so this is an all expenses paid trip. I'm using the company credit card!" Jack said jovially.

"Can you do that?" tosh asked.

"I'm the boss; I sign off the expenses, so Yeh I can!"

"Ok so long as you're not paying." Gwen said and the others agreed. Gwen, Owen and tosh walked ahead and Jack and Ianto bought up the rear of the group. As they got to the tow path Jack took Ianto's hand, interlacing their fingers. Ianto looked at him.

"Is this ok?" Jack asked concerned and Ianto nodded. Jack felt relieved. "Good." It wasn't far to the boat just a 15minute walk. When they reached the swallow Jack let go of Ianto's hand and unlocked her. They all piled in and Ianto went and made coffee for everyone as Owen switched on the TV and they all flopped down onto chairs.

"Need a hand?" Jack asked leaning on the sideboard looking at Ianto from the living area.

"No, I'm good." He smiled.

"I know your good; I asked if you wanted a hand!"Ianto rolled his eyes and passed Jack to coffee mugs.

"Owen and Gwen." He said and Jack went and handed them to them as Ianto took Tosh's to her then sat on the sofa with his own. Jack scooped up his off the side and went and joined Ianto on the sofa. They sat there watching the news (just checking Cardiff was still on the map) and then the weather, Owen flicked over to a repeat of mock the week and Ianto picked up the mugs, did the washing up before quietly sneaking off to use the bathroom and heading to his room. He thought unnoticed, of course Jack had been watching and yawning he muttered.

"I think I'll hit the sac, Night." He got up ruffling his hair. He went and brushed his teeth before moving through to his and Ianto's room. Sliding the door across he looked at Ianto with a small smile and Ianto looked up at him from his book.

"Bookworm." Jack teased.

"I intend to finish this book this holiday."

"Ok," Jack started to get undressed and Ianto closed his book and put it on a shelf above his head. "Do you have to check me out all the time Ianto?" Jack teased and Ianto nodded.

"Yes, especially if you're undressing, I enjoy the view." He grinned. Jack was soon stripped down to his tight black boxers and climbed in next to Ianto.

"So what are you wearing all snuggled up under here?" he asked playfully tugging at the duvet before running his hand down Ianto's bare chest. "oh that nice." He said snuggling closer and moving his hand lower.

"The same as you." Ianto said and Jack lifted the duvet up quickly. "Hey that was cold." Ianto complained as the cool air rushed in under the lifted fabric.

"Had to check out the view." Jack said sincerely and Ianto chuckled. Jack replaced the duvet and returned his hand to Iantos bare chest. He looked at Ianto smiling.

"Whatever you're thinking, you can just forget it." Ianto laughed. Jack looked aghast.

"I wasn't thinking anything, I was admiring." Ianto raised an eyebrow sceptically. "You sneaking off to bed without telling me, thinking I wouldn't notice." He pouted slightly as he lent in a kissed Ianto softly, slowly opening Iantos lips with his, "It's a punishable offence you know." He breathed his warm breath tickling Iantos damp lips. They kissed again.

"Well if this is my punishment, I'll take it then sneak off to bed again another night." Jack pulled back suddenly and Ianto faltered.

"No, No kisses if you're going to sneak away from me!" Jack sat up and crossed his arms. Ianto looked up at him with perfect blue puppy dog eyes and a small pout. Jack shook his head, "No." Ianto moved and pressed a kiss to jacks elbow before moving up his arm to his shoulder then his neck, pressing soft persuading kisses to Jacks skin.

"Please." Ianto muttered up against him skin.

"No." Ianto nibbled light at Jack neck.

"Yes." Ianto smiled into Jack's skin before kissing his lips. Jack managed to resist for a minute but soon found himself yielding to Ianto, damn it he thought Ianto had him. Jacks hand moved to the side of Ianto's face and his other to his shoulder. Iantos hand wound their way into Jacks hair as the pair slowly slipped down under the covers and settled into a happy embrace. Ianto kissed Jack once more before settling back a little and looking to the older man's eyes.

"Goodnight Jack." Ianto said happily.

"Goodnight Ianto." Jack held Ianto a little tighter and they fell asleep. Ianto happy knowing that where he woke up Jack would be there.


	2. Chapter 2 of 14

**Thanks to everyone who reading xxx**

* * *

Day Two.

The sun shone through the curtains and Ianto woke up slowly. He could tell it was late by the rock of the boat. The smell of bacon wafted though and he rolled over to look at Jack who was curled happily to Iantos back with his arm draped over Iantos waist. He noticed they were moving Owen must have gotten up and started the engine. Ianto kissed Jack lightly and jacks eyes blinked sleepily open and he smiled.

"What time is it?" he said rubbing his eyes then ruffling his hair, Ianto picked up his watch.

"It's 10.30am," he said astonished, "I haven't been up this late...well ever." He added and Jack chuckled. There was a small knock and tosh poked her head around the door.

"Sorry, we just thought you might like some breakfast." She passed Jack a tray with two bacon sandwiches and two mugs of coffee.

"Thanks Tosh you're an angel." Jack beamed. She smiled and ducked back out again.

"Hungry?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded kissing Jack quickly before taking a plate. They munched their breakfast and sipped their coffees before getting up. Ianto showered and was dried and almost dressed when Jack returned.

"Oh crew neck shirt, "Jack said smiling, "different." As Iantos head popped back into view through the collar of his dark blue top.

"I don't live in suits you know." He said straightening his light blue jeans and grabbing a black zip up hoodie.

"I know, it looks good... you look good." He corrected as he pulled on his trousers and under shirt before pulling a shirt on over the top.

"Come on lets go see what the others are up too." Ianto tried to step out the door and Jack pulled him close kissing him really rather fiercely, letting go of a really rather stunned Ianto he grinned.

"Good morning Ianto." Ianto ran his hand through his hair grinning.

"Yes, Good morning Jack." He picked up the tray and carried it through to where Gwen was washing up.

"Morning she said cheerfully, it was now past 11am.

"Tired are we?" Owen asked, clearly Tosh was trying her hand at driving.

"Yes, must be all this fresh air and doing nothing," Ianto said, "You've got today's paper!" he said astounded.

"news agents by the pub I saw last night thought I'd go get one, you can have it after I'm done." He turned back to his reading.

"Thanks." Ianto walked out to the front of the boat and sat out in what was left of the morning sun. Gwen followed him and climbed up onto the roof holding a pillow and a magazine.

"I'm going to lie out in the sun by Tosh."

"Sounds nice, she's doing good driving!" he smiled. Jack joined Ianto shortly after Owen had finished with the paper and gone to sit with Gwen by Tosh. Ianto heard him say.

"Come one girls step your game up, where are the bikinis and the sunbathing on the roof or are you saving that treat for later this week?" He shook his head, looking towards the bridge up ahead.

"Swing bridge." He muttered standing up and climbing up onto the roof walking along to Owen. "You got the key?" he asked. Owen nodded.

"Yeh, this is the second today." Owen produced the key from his pocket, "I'll pull in for you." Ianto moved back to the bow of the boat and Jack stood up as Owen steered it close to the bank and they hopped off jogging up to the bridge, Ianto undid the lock and they pushed it round. Owen thanked them as they past and Jack mock saluted them as they started to close the bridge, Ianto relocked it. Owen had pulled up for them to jump back on and off they went again.

"That was fun!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"If you say so." Ianto muttered picking up the paper.

"I do say so!" Ianto chuckled and settled back against the front of the boat.

"This is the life." Gwen said to Tosh as they both lay out on rugs on the roof in shorts and vest tops lapping up the sun they so rarely saw. It was after lunch and Owen was happily driving, a pair of sunglasses on his nose. Iantos head popped up at the front placing a tray on top he climbed up.

"Pimms?" he offered with a smile.

"Oh how perfect!" Tosh exclaimed sitting up to see Jack in his undershirt and Ianto in a pair of long denim shorts (and aforementioned dark blue crew neck) she grinned. "Nice knees Yan!"

"thanks for that Tosh," he looked up at Owen, "Nice shades." He handed him a drink.

"Only way to look cool driving the thing." He laughed. The girls poured themselves drinks from the jug.

"Oh Ianto, how do you do it? You always know what we need." Gwen praised.

"Now that would be telling!" he sat down on a third rug that Jack had put down as the roof was too hot to sit on. Ianto handed Jack a drink and they all sat there soaking up the sun, saying hi to all the passersby and waving at passing children. Jack has persuaded Ianto to lean back on him and now they all lay in a small heap. Iantos head rested on Jacks chest and Tosh's on Iantos, Gwen was driving and Owen had fallen asleep up front. Jack was running his fingers through Iantos hair affectionately.

"So..."Whispered Tosh, "when are you two going to stop sneaking around, or more importantly Ianto when are you going to stop being embarrassed by Jacks apparent affections towards you?" Jack chuckled and Ianto felt it more than heard it. He turned his head to look up at Jack who had carefully propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Iantos face.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"I hope never I like it when you blush." Jack said smiling.

"We're not really sneaking anymore; we're just not rubbing it in people's faces. I don't want people to be embarrassed or anything."

"Oh we won't be embarrassed." Tosh said.

"But maybe just ever so slightly jealous." Jack teased and she shook her head from side to side as if she wasn't disagreeing but wasn't agreeing either.

"It's lovely you've found one another and if you are both happy that's all that matters." Ianto smiled up at Jack.

"I suppose your right Tosh." She rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Also have you seen what you look like together?" she beamed.

"No, Ianto won't let me loose with the video camera!" Jack grinned, "Although I bet you've seen some of the CCTV in the Hub before we deleted it." He murmured.

"Perhaps." She said nothing showing in her face.

"Don't worry nothing good has been lost, I have my own private CCTV DVD collection." Ianto looked up at Jack in horror.

"You what?" he spluttered.

"Don't worry for my eyes only and yours if you wish!" Tosh laughed.

"I've seen some really cute CCTV of you two in the Hub just working together. I have some still shots on my laptop of our best moments I'll show you them later."

"That's brilliant Tosh, what a lovely and slightly stalkerish thing to do!" Ianto said sincerely and they all laughed. Ianto stroked her hair gently. The temperature was dropping and Owen had woken up as was complaining he was hungry. Gwen was looking for somewhere to moor.

"Pub or I can cook?" Ianto asked Jack as Gwen and Owen started to secure the boat to mooring pins.

"As much as I love you in an apron I think we'll go to the pub as it's our neighbour this evening." Ianto looked to his left and saw the pub.

"That's fine." Ianto said and Tosh sat up allowing Ianto to do the same. As Owen and Gwen went in to change, Ianto kissed Jack softly.

"Is that better Tosh?" he asked.

"It's a start." She laughed.

"Tosh..."Jack whispered, "go inside so I can get a proper kiss!" Ianto rolled his eyes and kissed Jack again putting one hair on the back of his head and forcing his tongue through his lips swirling it around Jacks mouth holding tightly to his hair. When he pulled back Jack was panting and Tosh was wide-eyed.

"Well you both asked for it!"He said gathering the rugs and jumping down onto the bank. They both sat there still rather stunned, he rolled his eyes, "are you two getting changed?" he asked putting the rugs inside.

"Yeh, I'm coming." Jack jumped down and followed Ianto inside. Tosh went in through the front doors; she could hear Jack and Ianto playfully bickering.

"No Jack, give me my shirt back." She head a few thump noises then Ianto again, "No seriously" there was a pause, "Aright fine." He said exasperatedly.

"No Ianto, you wouldn't dare." Tosh laughed and shouted.

"Come on Owens about to eat his arm off out here!" they appeared moments later, Ianto finishing buttoning his shirt and Jack pulling his braces over his shoulders. Tosh shook her head tutting and they both made a what-we-did-nothing-wrong faces to her. They walked the whole 10yards into the pub sitting down after ordering drinks to peruse the menu.

"We all live in a yellow submarine." Owen continued his new rendition of the beetle's classic.

"I don't have the heart to tell him it's a boat." Gwen said to the other frowning in an amused way and then smiling,

"And that it's not yellow." Tosh added, they all laughed as Owen stopped singing and looked at them.

"What? it's stuck in my head!" he said innocently, Ianto chuckled, Jack had paid the barman to keep playing the song on a loop knowing that Owen had a tendency not to notice these things but subconsciously he would and once he'd had a few the lyrics would magically appear. Ianto wrapped his arm around Jacks waist as they waited for Gwen to unlock the boat, Jack looked down at him an affectionate smile on his lips. Ianto lent his head on Jacks shoulder looking up into his eyes. Jack lent down a pressed a soft kiss to his lips pulling back to look at Iantos reaction, Ianto smiled slightly and leaning up kissed Jack in the same way. Tosh watched ushering the others inside before Owen could make a snide comment.

"Are you coming to bed?" Ianto asked quietly, Jack smiled.

"Yeh." Ianto let go of Jack and stepped inside moving to the kitchen to make coffee for everyone before bidding them goodnight. Jack went with him. Jack looked at Ianto once they were alone. "So?" He asked knowing that either a)Ianto was drunk and was therefore being more affectionate, b)had been over thinking something and wanted to chat, or c) it was neither and he was hopefully going to get Ianto back for yesterdays little exploit.

"Do you really mind?" Ianto asked sitting on the bed as he got undressed.

"Mind what?" asked Jack sitting on the bed watching Ianto carefully.

"That I don't show my affection to you in public." He didn't look at Jack. Jack kept looking at Ianto carefully.

"No, I don't mind, I don't care as long as you are happy with...with this then that's all I want." Ianto stood up and looked at Jack.

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked a little astonished. Jack stood and crossed the room putting his hand on the side of Iantos face.

"Of course I'm sure." He kissed Ianto, "I'm sure because you're a private person and when we are in private, when it's just me and you, you more than make up for any public kissing or hand holding." Ianto smiled. "I like showing off," Ianto laughed looking back into Jacks eyes, "I like showing you off." Ianto kissed him slowly and then the kiss started to build pace. Jack removed what was left of Ianto clothing before pushing him down onto the bed. "I don't like it when you doubt me." Jack grinned climbing on top of Ianto, "so now you get the reassurance that I was telling you the truth," he kissed up Ianto's body. Looking into Iantos eyes he whispered, "You know I wasn't lying right?" He looked deeply into Iantos eyes and Ianto stared back into his.

"Of course I know, because I know you Jack." Ianto grinned, "and every moment with you is fantastic." They kissed passionately.

"But it has to be a quiet reassurance." He smiled as he said it. Ianto pulled him down so their bodies where flush against one another, the sensation of their hard cocks rubbing together making both their movements more frantic , Jack took Ianto in his hand and started to stroke slowly up and down Iantos shaft. Ianto threw his head back trying to stifle his moans. He reached down and took hold of Jack, together working one another to the edge with wrist flicks and pumping actions. Jack pressed a finger to Iantos leaking slit applying just enough pressure for it to be pleasurable before he continued to work Iantos shaft before they knew it they were both cumming. Jack rolled off Ianto panting slightly before be started to lick Ianto clean. He kissed him on the lips letting Ianto taste the mix of their cum on Jacks lips. Jack cleaned himself up with towel and checked Ianto was comfortable before they both clambered under the covers.

"You really are a wonderful man Jones, Ianto Jones truly wonderful." Jack muttered into Iantos hair.

"And you Captain Jack Harkness you are pretty damn fantastic," He laughed lightly, "and wonderfully handsome to match." He added looking at Jack again. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Well we are perfectly matched then." And with that they fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 of 14

**Hi Guys really sorry this has taken so long but on Monday night the hard disk on my laptop died meaning I lost everything luckily I'd backed up on Saturday night so I only lost the next two chapters of my other story - our lives will never be simple and what I'd started of this chapter I had to spend all tuesday reloading my programs etc so here it is finally I hope you like it. Thank to all of you who have alerts and have commented they have really kept me going in the last few days hope you like the chapter please tell me what you think. xxx**

* * *

Day Three.

Jack woke up first on Monday morning; he dived through the shower and was dressed before anyone else was awake. He sat back down on the edge of his and Ianto's bed. He liked that thought _His and Ianto's _he felt it had a nice ring to it. He wanted more things to be _His and Ianto's_ but had no idea of how to go about it. Ianto was so guarded, they had made much more headway after Lisa, but Jack still felt like he had failed the young man who now gave him so much. He looked down at Iantos sleeping form, his chest slowly rising and falling in a slow steady rhythm, he looked happy and peaceful. Jack wondered how long it would be until Ianto resented him and left him. He hoped never, he for one did not intend to ever let the Welshman go although he would probably never be able to admit it to Ianto, he needed him, and he kept him human. Ianto laid funnily under the covers his right arm hanging over the edge of the cover resting on his stomach that was still covered.

"Ianto?" he whispered. No reply he grinned leaning in and pressing a kiss to Iantos hand. Iantos hand twitched slightly and Jack looked up but he was still asleep, he moved and kissed up Iantos arm. Each kiss causing Ianto to twitch slightly or making him wriggle. Jack continued to kiss up Ianto's skin. Jack kissed Iantos lips softly – still not awake. He kissed him again; Ianto opened one eye sleepily looking at Jack smiling.

"There was me thinking that was a dream."

"Oh but I bet it's better to wake up to it." Jack smiled into another kiss.

"Yes it is." Ianto breathed into Jack's mouth. Ianto rolled over so they were both on their sides on the bed.

"You're on top of your game this morning."

"I enjoy being on top of the game." Ianto replied pushing Jack playfully onto his back and pinning him down, "why are you dress?" Ianto asked bemused.

"Because it's 7am."

"We are on holiday Captain Harkness we don't have to be up and dressed by 7am." He grinned playfully.

"Well I'm not exactly up." Jack gave Ianto his trademark grin.

"Well even though you are dressed. I think we should stay in bed a little longer." Ianto kissed Jack softly running his tongue over Jacks lower lip.

"And why exactly would I want to stay in bed this beautiful Monday morning?" Ianto gave a small smile nuzzling at Jacks neck nipping him slightly with his teeth he whispered.

"I'll make it worth your while." Feeling Iantos warm breath tickle his ear, Jacks signature grin graced his lips once again he raised his eyebrows as he turned his head to the right his lips millimetres from Iantos.

"Oh I bet you will." They lay there smiling at one another just happy to be at one another's side. Jack kissed him and Ianto kissed him back. It was more of a comforting loving kiss than a lust filled one.

Come on as much as a morning in bed with you is highly appealing I think we may wake the others so come on get up." Jack sat up looking back at Ianto who sat up draping him arms around Jacks shoulders pressing his bare chest to Jacks clothes back he wriggled and wrapped his legs around Jacks waist.

"Just five more minutes?" Ianto whispered kissing the back of Jacks neck before resting his cheek on Jacks shoulder looking up at him.

"You are too cute for words Jones." Ianto closed his eyes and pulled a funny little grin making Jack laugh. "No still cute." He said and Ianto frowned.

"I think I can cope with sexy and wonderful but cute? No I don't think so." He said removing his arms from Jacks shoulders and leaning back keeping his legs wrapped firmly round Jacks waist. Jack turned back to look at the younger man.

"Are you overly possessive this morning?" Ianto tilted his head from side to side.

"I get to be possessive, you are mine right?" Jack grinned it was the first time Ianto had asked anything the constituted as questioning what they had.

"Oh yes, I am definitely yours." He said turning sharply in Iantos grip lying on top of a newly collapsed Iantos chest.

"I like that." Ianto said smiling and slightly blushing at his own admissions.

"Good." Jack kissed Ianto carefully. "Now are we getting up?"

"I think both of us are getting up." Ianto grinned cheekily.

"I think your right." Ianto rolled them over.

"Well I'm off for a shower." He grinned hopping up off Jack. Jack sat up but then thought better of it and flopped back down lazily onto the bed.

"I'll get you back for that Mr Jones."

"Oh I'm counting on it Sir." And with that, he disappeared. Jack stayed where he was reminding himself just how lucky he was.

* * *

Ianto walked through the boat very quietly; he put the kettle on and fished a frying pan out the cupboard and some sausages out the fridge. He started to cook them for breakfast; soon the boat was filling with the rich smell of cooking sausages and coffee. Jack came through and wrapped his arms around Iantos waist kissing the back of his neck.

"Your sausage is much bigger than those sausages." Jack observed seriously.

"Thanks for that Harkness it's just what I want to hear when I wake up." Owen groaned rolling over. Ianto chuckled.

"I'm just being honest." Jack grinned as Owen swung his legs out of bed and shuffled over to the galley taking the mug of coffee Ianto now offered him. Jack took five bread buns out of the bread bin and buttered them and Ianto added two sausages to each, the adding brown sauce to Owens, tomato sauce to Gwen's and own. Jack and Tosh rarely had any sauce so he left theirs plain. Placing the girls on a tray with their coffees he was about to take it through when Owen mumbled he would do it between bites of his breakfast. He knocked on their door sliding it open then returning to whole 2ft to the kitchen, he picked up the tray and took it through to Tosh and Gwen.

"Oh so I see Tosh likes to be on top." He commented and Jack nearly sprayed coffee out his nose in shocked amusement. Ianto rolled his eyes and walked out to sit out front with his sandwich and coffee. Owen appeared a few minutes later dressed.

"I'm off to find a paper don't leave without me!" He hopped off hands dug deep into his hoodie pockets. Ianto enjoyed his breakfast, although Jack did manage to steal the last little bit of his sandwich, to which Ianto replied by finishing jacks coffee for him. Owen returned within 20 minutes brandishing a paper happily.

"Alright Captain your turn to drive, fire up the engines!" Owen said flopping down on the sofa as a pyjama clad, bleary-eyed Gwen shuffled out clutching a towel and wash kit towards the bathroom.

"Beautiful as ever." Jack chuckled as she continued on her way and ignored him. As he went to start engine he past Ianto and gave him a kiss.

"I think you should try driving today!" Ianto stood up as Jack un-pegged the stern and he the bow he stepped back on to the boat and walked along the foot width ledge that ran down the starboard side of the boat.

"I'll survive, I'm sure your doing fine Captain." Ianto said cheekily sitting back on the edge as near to Jack as the construction of the boat would allow. Jack placed his hand lightly on Iantos thigh.

"I'm always fine whenever I'm with you."

"You are becoming increasingly soppy."

"It's all because of you." Jack grinned making Ianto question his sincerity. He looked at him cynically. Jack could really mess with his head sometimes.

"Tease." Ianto said batting Jacks hand off his knee where it had slid. Jack pretended to look upset. "No you don't get to me like that." Ianto looked away.

"Come on Yan." Jack said thinking he had actually pushed it to far before Ianto looked back at him, his face cracking into a grin. Jack laughed. (Slightly out of relief, slightly out of the hilarity of the crazy grin on Iantos face.)

"I had you there." Ianto laughed.

"Yeh you did." Jack said unimpressed. Ianto hopped down wrapping his arms around Jack (So as not to obstruct his steering.)

"Sorry." He kissed Jack softly and pulled back.

"Gwen." Jack yelled keeping his eyes locked with Iantos. "It's your turn to drive."

* * *

"Quietest Monday ever!" Jack stretched lazily on the sofa after lunch; Ianto pushed his feet off the sofa and flopped down leaning on Jack who dropped his left arm from the back of the sofa to around Iantos shoulders.

"Not quiet just relaxing." Ianto pulled his book out and opened it.

"That book is getting more attention than I am." Jack said poking Ianto in the side. Ianto squeaked.

"Don't, it got less attention than you this morning." He laughed.

"Not the point I love a good mid morning snog and snuggle." He said poking Ianto again only to elicit the same startled squeak. Jacks eyes widened in realisation. "You're ticklish." He sounded ecstatic.

"No." Ianto said plainly.

"Oh yes you are." Jack poked him in the side again. Ianto let out a sharp exhale of breath. Jack chuckled mischievously. Ianto groaned. Jack started to poke him simultaneously on either side, he twitched each time finally loosing it when Jack jabbed him in each side at the same time and he jumped up spinning and waving his book wildly.

"Ok, the faster I finish this book the faster you get more attention and if you don't stop poking me, I won't give you any attention at all. Alright?" Ianto had been smiling the whole time he had been chiding Jack.

"I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously when you're all adorably flustered and waving your book agitatedly." Ianto took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I'm going to sit outside." He said slightly dejectedly.

"No Yan." Jack spun around and jumped up blocking Iantos path, "stay with me."

"Novel idea Jack but you could always follow me." He stepped around Jack and sat outside. Jack followed him and sat down.

"What's it about?" Jack asked Ianto looked over the edge of his book.

"How I'm going to push you overboard if you don't leave me be for half an hour." Jack grinned and Ianto went back to his book. He looked at his watch, half an hour he could leave Ianto for half an hour. He lent back on the front of the boat and closed his eyes, he did not even realise he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ianto kept looking over the top of his book at Jack who had fallen asleep although Jack had once told Gwen he did not sleep Ianto however knew this wasn't true. There had been more than one occasion when Ianto had worn Jack out, although the immortal could go with very little sleep, proven by his capability to wear Ianto out. Ianto watched Jacks chest rise and fall. He glanced back down at his book when Owen appeared in the doorway, before the Londoner had time to speak Ianto put a finger to his own lips then pointed to the sleeping Jack. Owen nodded and mimed drinking and then made a C shape with this thumb and the finger next to it. Ianto nodded and stood up placing his book on his seat. He moved through into the kitchen.

"Are you tiring our Captain out tea-boy?" Ianto smiled but didn't say anything, "you know if you want us three to clear out for an evening or two we could." Ianto looked at Owen but once again said nothing, "I'm being serious mate, I may not actively encouraging towards you and Jack but you seem happy so I will get my arse and the girls out of here one night if possible two to try and get you and your Captain some private time, just don't use my bed alright." Owen picked up the tray that now had three coffees and some biscuits on and turned to walk away.

"Thanks Owen." Ianto said quietly Owen stopped his back to Ianto and smiled, he nodded slightly without looking back before walking back through the boat to the stern. Ianto picked up his and Jacks coffees and walked out to the front. Jack was still asleep. Ianto carefully placed the coffees down and moved Jacks left leg onto the floor he didn't wake up. Ianto sat down between Jacks legs and picked up the paper, Jack who was still asleep moved his arms to wrap around Ianto, reflex reaction thought Ianto dryly before leaning back onto Jacks chest and opening the paper. Jack still didn't wake up. Ianto turned his head and kissed him. That did the trick. Jacks lips sprung to action.

"Sleepy-head." Ianto teased as they pulled apart. Jack frowned.

"I just had an afternoon nap." Jack said incredulously wrapping himself around Ianto so they were both comfortable.

"There's a first time for everything."

"I've had afternoon naps before."

"But not on your own." Ianto added to which Jack agreed.

"When did you get here?" Jack asked giving Ianto a squeeze in his arms. Ianto looked at his watch.

"About five minutes ago."

"Oh, well it's nice."

"Glad to hear it." Ianto continued to read the paper. Jack rested his chin on Iantos shoulder reading it as well.

"Hello Boys." Tosh came out holding a glass of water and a magazine Jack was glad to see it wasn't one on technology.

"Hi Tosh." Jack grinned; pleased Ianto hadn't tried to move away from him.

"Jack your coffees getting cold." Ianto said pointing to the coffee on the side.

"I have a coffee?" Ianto sighed handing it to him carefully. "Thanks."

"Managed to read any more of the book?" Tosh asked.

"Yeh Tosh I have its really good."

"I knew you'd like it, really interesting isn't it."

"It's really quite blood thirsty."

"A little, well to other people I guess a lot." She shrugged.

"Tosh gave you the book?" Ianto looked at Jack.

"Yeh, we swap books regularly." Jack frowned slightly this was just one of a few things that just kept reiterating Jacks worst fears that he didn't know Ianto at all and it saddened him. Tosh noticing something was up with Jack changed the subject tactfully.

"So Yan what are you planning for dinner." Tosh asked cheerfully.

"I don't really know yet, we aren't near a pub so we're cooking I was thinking sweet and sour chicken but the weather is forecasting rain in the next few days so I thought we'd make the most of the sun and BBQ tonight."

"That sounds fun." Jack said.

"We'll do that then." Ianto confirmed.

"We could make some salads and have left over's for lunch tomorrow." Tosh suggested.

"Yeh, I've got some rice and pasta, we can throw something together." Jack listened lazily to Tosh and Ianto discussing menus and sipping their coffees. Tosh went to join the others and Ianto returned his attention back to Jack.

"Guess what Owen offered to do for us today."

"Private strip show?" Ianto looked at Jack extremely concerned.

"I hope for both our mental heaths you are joking, No he didn't."

"A threesome?"

"Now you're just being silly."

"Free painless inoculations." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"No, he offered to organise the girl and himself off the boat for a night or two." Jack grinned wickedly.

"Oh that would be wonderful."

"Well I said thanks. So he might try."

"I look forward to it." Ianto let out a huff of a laugh, "don't know why your laughing I'm being deadly serious." Jack whispered darkly against Iantos skin.

"I know you are sir." Ianto said knowing how Jack loved it when he called him sir.

"Don't tease me Jones."

"I'm not doing anything sir." Ianto said innocently.

"You're really not in the right place to be teasing me, Ianto."

"Oh really...?"He paused momentarily, "am I not sir?" he dragged the r knowing how it drove Jack crazy and with that Jack pushed his hand under Iantos waistband and grasped him firmly.

"Really you're not." Ianto gasped as Jack squeezed his hardening cock.

"Jack." He gasped.

"Warned you." Jack purred. Starting to pump his hand up and down Iantos shaft, Ianto put his head back on Jacks shoulder breathing heavily.

"Point taken." Ianto gasped again.

"Stop talking." Jack grinned continuing his attack on Ianto. His instruction not really need as Ianto lost the ability to talk moments later. Biting his lip to stop himself calling out Ianto tried his utmost to keep as quiet as possible but it really wasn't going well. Every time he tried to concentrate on being quiet his attention slipped to Jacks soft hand firmly gripping him pumping his hand up and down, up and down. Soon Jack could feel Ianto was close to the edge speeding up his pack Ianto came into his hand.

"Well I think you should consider yourself told." Jack grinned. Ianto lay back on Jack as he removed his hand nodding slightly.

"Well and truly told." Ianto closed his eyes happily.

"You're not going to nap are you?" Jack said incredulously."

"No, I'm going to sit with you for a while then I'm going to shower and then start dinner." Jack squeezed Ianto in his arms.

"Can I shower with you?"

"No I actually have to get clean."

* * *

"So what else do I put in this salad?" Tosh asked Ianto who was chopping tomatoes Ianto looked over his shoulder. "Pine nuts and apricots." He said pulling them out the cupboard, "Just sprinkle the pine nuts in and chop the apricots really small."

"Alright will do." She set about chopping the apricots and Ianto moved onto cubing the tomatoes. The beeper went on the oven and Ianto turned the pasta off and checked the rice. Re setting the beeper, he scooped the tomatoes onto the cooked bulgur wheat in the bowl next to him and started to cut the cucumber. Tosh drained the rice and mixed the pine nuts and apricots into the rice and then the sliced almonds Ianto passed her.

"Are you psychic?" she joked, he looked at her.

"How do you think I manage to keep Jack?" they laughed.

"What dressing on this?"

"Lemon juice." He said she fished it out the fridge. He chopped some chive and added it to the wheat as well as the cucumber.

"How's that?" she asked, he turned taking a spoon and taking a little out the bowl. He tasted it.

"That's great." He said and she went and put it on the table in the living room with the green salad, pre-buttered rolls, and barbecue sauce. Ianto mixed his salad adding olive oil and lemon juice.

"This is so much fun." Tosh said smiling. "I don't normally cook I'm rubbish but you give me what I need and tell me what to do and perfect," She beamed. "You sure you're not straight because if you are you better tell me now!"

"Sorry Tosh I've only eyes for Jack."

"I knew it could be too good to be true, your clean, you cook and look gorgeous, you really are a loss to the female of this species." Ianto smiled.

"Thanks Tosh."

"You're welcome, what else?" she asked,

"You can drain the pasta run it under the cold water to stop it cooking. I'll go see how Jack and Owen are doing." He left the kitchen and stepped outside, they had managed to moor on quite a wide stretch of toe- path. Gwen had pulled the put up camp chairs out of the storage under the bunks and had put them around the small portable BBQ Owen and Jack where now tending to beers in hand. Ianto smiled seeing them banter over who was doing a better job.

"Ah Ianto, beer?" Jack offered and he took one and Tosh appeared at his side and took another. They sat down waiting for the burgers and sausages to cook, it was a warm evening, and they all sat out laughing.

"You're both rubbish!" said Tosh as Owen and Jack continued to bicker. They both opened their mouths in mock outrage,

"Well no meat for Tosh!" said Jack playfully. Owen turned the sausages again.

"Nearly done I think. What do you think Captain?"

"Yes a few more minutes."

"See team work works best!" Gwen grinned.

"That, highly debatable." Own said.

"I can think of plenty of things that should not be done in teams." Ianto said.

"That is all down to personal opinion and if you're thinking about sex sometimes the more the merrier!" The whole team groaned.

"You know lanto I really don't envy you when he comes out with stuff like that." Owen said shaking his head, "and on that point lets all cooked so let's go load up our plates." They all got up and loaded their plates with bread and salad and then Jack handed out sausages and beef burgers to everyone. There was quite a lot left and they put it onto a plate and Gwen out it in the kitchen at the same time replenishing their drinks. They ate in relative silence. Then reminisced about previous missions till it got too cold to sit out and all decided an early night would be a good idea.

* * *

"Today was nice day." Jack said as he and Ianto lay in bed.

"Yeh it was." Ianto smiled over at Jack. They kissed softly before Jack turned out the light.

"I've done nothing all day and I'm exhausted." He laughed.

"You even had a nap!" Ianto laughed.

"Shocking I know." Jack said sarcastically.

"So there's a pub really close tomorrow then not one till Friday so we can eat out tomorrow then we have two nights on this." Ianto said.

"Have you been looking at our route?"

"Yes we'd have to stock up on food at some point so I thought I'd look at where we were headed so I knew what was around on Thursday we pass though a really pretty town I thought we could stop and look round or something."

"Yeh that sounds good." Jack looked at Ianto smiling.

"What?" Ianto asked bemused.

"Nothing." Jack smiled again. Ianto rolled onto his side and snuggled next to Jack looking up at him. He really was adorable.

"Doesn't look like nothing what's up?"

"Nothing's up, I'm just happy your here, happy you forgave me for everything. I'm just happy to be with you." Ianto smiled.

"You've made up for all your mistakes in the past and I hope I have as well because I haven't made it easy for you but despite everything we are still here." Jack smiled.

"Yeh and we will always be like this." Iantos heart skipped a beat.

"Yes we will."

* * *

**Please Review xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 of 14

**Ok so here it is - dedicated to Mrs Ali my best friend who had the nerve to read chapter one on the family computer which is situated in their hall and her mum and Gran could walk past! Also to workingsomecoffeemagic for your wonderful stories and secrets-and-smiles for your wonderful stories.**

**Hope you enjoy Please review I love reading what you think xxx**

Day Four.

Ianto woke the next day over warm Jack had managed to lie on top of him. He pushed Jack off himself and he woke with a huff.

"What was that for?" he asked sleepily.

"You were making me over heat!" Ianto moaned climbing on top of the covers. Jack who was now wide away watched him.

"Sorry." Jack apologised.

"Its alright I don't mind, waking up with you on top of me isn't a bad thing." Jack laughed. Ianto sat up rubbing his eyes blearily. Jack looked at the time

"It's 7.30am." Jack told Ianto. Ianto fell back with an fwump.

"Tuesday, I feel so odd this morning." He said.

"Good odd or bad odd?" Ianto looked at Jack

"I don't really know. I think I'm just over warm." He stood up and opened the door at the back letting the cool air in. "that's better."

"Ianto are you alright?" Jack asked concerned.

"Yeh I'm fine."

"Ianto I know you well enough to see when something's up."

"Bit of a bad dream is all." He sat back down. Jack moved towards him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ianto shook his head. He could hear the others starting to move around. Ianto looked at Jack and smiled.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Jack smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

"Do you think they are awake yet?" Gwen asked Owen she was perched cross-legged on the end of his bed. Tosh bumbled around the kitchen making some coffee.

"Does it even matter?" Owen asked. Gwen shrugged.

"They are awake." Said Tosh, she heard some sudden movement coming from the other end of the boat, "Yeh they are definitely up." She said as she heard the shower door close. Gwen looked up at the noise.

"I think I'll have some toast." She said thoughtfully getting up and putting two slices of bread in the toaster. She heard Jacks unmistakable chuckle and was sure she heard a moan from the shower and then her toast popped and she knew exactly what was going on. She let out a sharp breath and turned around wide-eyed, she caught Owen and Tosh's attention mouthing, "they are both in there!" pointing wildly at the shower and both Owen and Tosh laughed.

"We know." They laughed. There was a thump sound as someone hit the side of the cubicle with their hand and Owen laughed at the look on Gwen's face.

"Oh come one Gwen you can't say you wouldn't be tempted." Owen laughed.

"True." She agreed. There was some more odd sounds and they heard Ianto chuckle.

"Oh I think it's all over!" Owen commentated. There was some more noise and Jack said something they couldn't quite hear. "Perhaps not, they're going in for round two." Owen said doing his best commentators voice. "It's a tough job but young Jones seems to be holding his own, but not in that sense no he's defiantly holding Harkness." Gwen groaned.

"Oh Owen that is an awful joke."

"I feel I should knock and check they have soap!" Owen said mischievously.

"Don't Ianto will be mortified." Tosh laughed.

"You know I don't think he will he's quite the closet sex maniac!"

"I know what you mean but I wouldn't quite put it like that!" Gwen added buttering her toast and taking a bite.

"Look it's kind of cute they are happy so we can put up with a bit of thumping from the next room!" Owen said grinning, "Although I can't promise I won't tease them for it later."

"Same." Gwen grinned her trademark gap-toothed grin.

"Tease Jack more that Ianto, he's just getting used to Jack actually caring for him." Tosh added hoping the other would listen.

"But that's the thing he doesn't think Jack cares we can see how much Jack needs and adores him but he can't!" Gwen pointed out.

"I know don't worry I'm working on it!" Tosh said quietly. They heard the shower switch off.

"Act normal!" Owen said quickly drinking his coffee.

"Well, I and Tosh are all right you on the other hand could never look normal!"Gwen teased. They watched the door open and click into place so they couldn't see them leave the shower. They continued to make toast and drink coffee when Ianto came through wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt towel drying his hair they all looked at him and he looked at them grinning.

"I would say what? But I think I know what you're going to say so please don't." He walked past them laying the towel out on the roof to dry quickly. Walking back in he made some coffee and threw some bread in the toaster. Jack came through moments later and everyone stared at him.

"What?" he said grinning.

"You're wearing jeans." Gwen said incredulously. She was right Jack was wearing Jeans and a dark blue shirt, she could just see the round white neck t-shirt underneath it.

"Yes."

"You never wear jeans." Owen said almost awed.

"Yes I do."

"He does." Ianto backed him up.

"Well you would know you're the one getting him out of his clothing!" Owen said still staring at Jack. Ianto just raised his eyebrows and carried on making his breakfast. Gwen walked over and touched the material; Ianto didn't mind he was just glad they weren't teasing him about the shower he knew they would have heard.

"That really is denim!" Jack swatted her hand away as the team laughed. He stole a slice of Iantos toast and took the coffee Ianto offered him.

"Stop stealing food from tea-boy he needs it more than you do, he's smaller than you are and you're using all his energy up in indecent acts in the shower."

"Thanks for your concern Owen." Ianto said munching on his toast.

"It's quite alright."

"I think I'll go fire up the engine!" Ianto wondered out the boat before any more comments could arise and heard from behind him.

"Oh Owen now you've scared him off!" Jack said. Ianto shook his head. He un-pegged the bow and moved to the back doing the same he started the engine and started to steer her away from the bank. Tosh appeared out the door in front of him she leant back on boat looking at him.

"You sleep alright?" she asked. Ianto shook his head.

"No, I had a nightmare." He said sheepishly. Tosh looked at him carefully.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she smiled encouragingly. He nodded. "Go on then."

"It's really pathetic." He said.

"I'm sure it's not." She encouraged.

"I dreamt Jack left me. It's stupid I know because he will one day he will but it was just odd I felt so alone, it was horrible." Tosh looked at him thoughtfully.

"He's not going to leave you Ianto." She said kindly.

"But he will Tosh he'll find someone younger and prettier and I know it won't be now it'll be in a few years, I could cope with it now but in a few year and I've fallen for him even deeper and I'm screwed Tosh." He looked so dejected.

"It's not going to happen Ianto, before you came along Jack never had relationships just one night stands and alright I know what you're going to say you and Jack aren't in a relationship. I know you don't know what it is but it's the closest thing Jack has had to a relationship in all the time I've known him. In the time Suzie had known him and she was the first person he employed."

"It wasn't meant to be like this." He said, "It's fantastic but I can't help but wonder if he's just settling for me, the way he flirts with Gwen."

"He doesn't want Gwen, if he wanted her he would have her, he wants you. I think it started out because you were more of a challenge." He laughed. "You see him for what he is, a man, not a hero. You look at him and see him. Gwen looks at him, sees the work he does, and sees the Saving the world no matter what man he is on the outside. You see what's on the inside; you make him what he is on the inside. Ianto you keep him human." Ianto was shaking his head. Tosh looked at him fixing him with her best don't-mess-with-me look. "I don't know how you cope with him because I can't, I've seen him in his I'm-doing-more-harm-than-good moods and I can't cope with them but I know you do." He looked at her.

"I suppose at the end of the day he's just a man but Tosh you have to admit he's so much more than just a man."

"Ok so he's a bit more than just a man but he needs you Ianto." Ianto smiled slightly.

"Thanks Tosh." She smiled.

"You need to tell him Ianto." He shook his head.

"No way, I'm not doing that it'll hurt him."

"No it won't and it will help you." Ianto smiled.

"Alright, I might. Stop trying to get the better of me Toshiko Sato." He grinned fully this time.

"My turn to drive!" she said bouncing off the side and taking the tiller from Ianto. "Now I could kill for one of your coffees!" Ianto rolled his eyes and ducked back below deck.

* * *

"More coffee already Ianto, Jack must really be working you hard!" Owen teased as he came out the bathroom.

"It's for Tosh." He said simply pouring some milk in and stirring it.

"So you make coffee for Tosh and not for me!"

"Tosh asks nicely!"

"I'll take that up to Tosh if you like." Jack offered coming in from the front.

"Thanks." Jack picked it up and went to the back to sit with Tosh.

"Hi Tosh, You're going to have to settle with me for half an hour so Ianto can have peace and quiet to read his book!" he grinned handing her the coffee.

"That's alright. I think I can just about cope!" she smiled. Jack hopped up onto the roof.

"Has Ianto spoken to you this morning?"

"Perhaps."

"He had a bad dream and won't talk to me about it." Tosh didn't say anything.

"Tosh, do I need to worry about anything?"

"Other than Ianto no you don't."

"It was a bad dream about me wasn't it?"

"Look can you just talk to him." She pleaded.

"I will try but I'm having you here as mediator." He pulled his phone out his pocket and texted Ianto. A minute later Ianto appeared and sat down on the roof next to Jack.

"You texted me!" he said incredulously.

"Yeh, we need to talk." Jack said serious enough to tell Ianto he meant it but not so serious as to worry him.

"What about?" Ianto asked.

"What was your dream about?" Ianto looked at Tosh. "I'm worried about you Ianto, Tosh didn't tell me but you tell her everything why not me?"

"Because it's just stupid."

"It's not, please tell me."

"It'll hurt you." Ianto really didn't want to have this conversation now.

"Ianto please."

"I dreamt that you left me." Ianto said in defeat looking at his feet.

"Ianto I'd never leave you."

"But you have before and it's just recurring nightmare, Jack I couldn't bare it if you left me." He kept looking at the floor.

"It was just a dream Ianto I'm never leaving you again. I came back for you. You know that. Mind you I know knowing something doesn't always stop the nightmares." Tosh watched them discuss their relationship.

"I know I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise." Sometimes Jack forgot how new Ianto was to this he hadn't had many relationships and didn't always confide in Jack because of it. "I just wish you'd trust me." Jack said deflating slightly. Ianto looked up at him.

"I do trust you; I just didn't want to upset you."

"Ianto you don't want to leave me do you?" Ianto looked up in shock.

"No, God no Jack I don't." Ianto sounded horrified.

"Are we alright then?" Jack asked and Ianto kissed him.

"We are always alright Jack." He grinned, "Sorry Tosh we are going to leave you for a bit." Ianto took Jacks hand tugging him inside.

"Just close the door will you?" she laughed and Jack did. Ianto pushed Jack back onto the bed yelping as Jack pulled him down with his rolling them so he was on top.

"Unfair." Ianto hissed between kisses. Jack chuckled.

"I thought we were pretty fair!" Ianto rolled them.

"We are but I started this." Jack rolled them back over again.

"And I'm going to finish it!" Jack purred. Ianto shivered yielding to Jack. Their tongues swirling together fighting for dominance neither letting the other win. They pulled apart panting.

"It will always be you Ianto Jones, no one else." Ianto looked into Jack blue eyes and grinned, this man had returned to him the nightmare was just old fears coming back to light he had no need for them. He had Jack.

* * *

They all sat out on the roof again Gwen was driving and Owen and Tosh sat playing chess, Tosh was thrashing Owen. Jack was sharing a pair of headphones with Ianto, Glen Miller lazily playing out. Hours passed like minutes. Tosh served everyone cold drinks mid afternoon and they planned to go to the pub for dinner. Ianto checked the weather forecast on his laptop and Jack checked the rift was behaving. Jack opened up a word document and typed onto it.

_Hi Ianto! _Ianto chuckled slightly and typed back.

_Hi Jack x_

_Oh, can I save that kiss for later?_ Ianto looked at him sceptically.

_If you want. Why are we typing?_

_Don't want the others to listen in _Now he was really curious.

_Why?_

_I was wondering after this holiday if well maybe you'd consider going away for a weekend with me or something. _Jack was asking him away for a dirty weekend.

_Are you asking me away on a dirty weekend?_

_Not just dirty, a romantic weekend _Romantic could he handle that.

_Yeh I would like that_

_See if we had been talking, I wouldn't have got such a truthful answer! _

_I'll give you that._

_And I'll give it to you later! _Ianto rolled his eyes.

_I suppose you will_

_Suppose you only suppose! _Ianto laughed he could here Jacks voice saying it. Ianto nodded at Jack.

_You cheeky little tease. _Jack typed.

_You love me for it._ He regretted typing it and was just about to hit the backspace to delete it when Jack caught his wrist pulling his finger away from the backspace key.

_Yeh I do. _Ianto looked at him and Jack smiled softy. Iantos heart beat a little fast.

_Soppy sod! _Jack knew Ianto would try push it off he didn't mind he found it hard to admit how he felt about the young man and knew Ianto didn't want to admit how he felt about Jack.

_The last few days have been fun. xx_ Ianto looked shocked.

_I got two kisses! Yeh but I think things can only get better from here. _Jack grinned.

_Where you are concerned things only ever get better. _Ianto felt himself blushing.

_This dirty weekend had better be Friday through Sunday!_

_It will be and then hopefully Sunday night I'll get an invite to yours xx_

_More kisses oh you are trying hard of course you will. _

_Its 1:4 now I'm feeling rejected._

_Xx_

_That's better xx _Ianto laughed aloud.

_I'm glad you think so!_

_Do big kisses could for more?_

_Depends on what you want them to count for!_

_Can I think about that mister 3:6!_

_Are you going to keep count?_ Jack could hear the exasperated tone Ianto would use.

_I'm going to try too I don't want to lose anything I'm owed!_

_All right then well I'm going shut this down now is that ok? _Ianto looked at Jack after he'd typed it. Jack nodded as he typed.

_Yeh sure but one more thing..._Ianto felt there might be.

_What?_

_You look gorgeous and you have a beautiful arse!_

_Thanks Jack_

_My pleasure xx (3:8) _Ianto saved the Word document, which made Jack laugh and shut down the laptop. Jack pulled his PDA out of his pocket and made a note of the virtual kisses score. Ianto sat up and Jack pulled him back down capturing his lips in a kiss.

"I'll book a really nice hotel I promise." Ianto chuckled.

"Alright whatever you want."

"Is that a promise?"

"If you're taking me away for a weekend we'll do whatever you want." Ianto whispered.

"And you won't argue?"

"I'm not promising that!" Jack laughed.

"Good I like a challenge." Gwen was pulling them into a permanent mooring and they could see the others wrapping up their final game. Ianto couldn't help but smile Jack was making plans for them, just them. Jack couldn't quite believe Ianto had agreed it would be great he could spoil him rotten Ianto would hate it but Jack would love every minute of the weekend. He was already making plans to talk to Tosh.

"Is it too early for dinner?" Owen asked and Jack laughed.

"Do you only think about your stomach?" Ianto asked grinning.

"No, I think about other things as well!"

"Fine let's get ready and go!" Jack said grinning.

"I'm going as I am." Ianto said sitting up and packing his laptop into its bag. He went inside and put it back in their room. They all got ready and headed out for the pub.

* * *

"That was delicious." Owen confirmed rubbing his stomach.

"Yeh it was." Jack said stretching, "Think I'm going to head back, what about you lot?"

"Owen wants to stay for a few more drinks?" Tosh asked.

"Sure why not Gwen what about you?"

"As long as you're buying the first round Owen I'm in."

"Great," he grinned, "what about you Ianto you staying?" Ianto shook his head.

"No but thanks for the offer Owen."

"That's alright see you later." Jack and Ianto stood up and Jack gave Tosh the credit card and told her the pin so she could pay later. Iantos phone beeped when they got outside.

_Put the outside light on when you're done! Owen_

He smiled slipping his hand into Jacks as they walked back to the boat.

"So." Smiled Jack.

"So." Grinned Ianto. They got inside the boat before kissing. Jack picked the pace up moving Ianto through to their room.

"God Ianto I need you." They frantically undressed each needing to feel the others skin. Shirts thrown wildly away their lips crushed together running his hands over the smooth body, Jack watch the look on Ianto's face. Ianto closed his eyes and moaned softly, as Jack moved his hand down over his stomach. They pushed Ianto hard enough so he went down onto the bed Jack climbed on top pressing kisses up Iantos body until he reached his lips. Kissing them softly before starting back down Iantos body, exploring every inch methodically kissing and lightly biting at every inch of Ianto's skin. He went lower and lower careful to avoid where Ianto needed to be touched.

"Jack." Ianto moaned.

"Yes?" Jack grinned returning his mouth to Iantos.

"Please." Ianto gasped and Jack took hold of his cock. Ianto threw his head back, lost in emotions and pleasure. Jack continued the rhythmic motion with his right hand while he kissed those gorgeous lips. Jack kissed his throat, then his chest. Moving back to Iantos neck, he ran his other hand down Iantos back. Taking his hands off Ianto but not his eyes he reached into the cupboard at the side of the bed and pulled out a tube of lube spreading it on his fingers he carefully inserted one into Ianto. Ianto pulled Jacks lips back to his own. Soon one finger became two and two three. Iantos body suddenly jerked as Jack brushed his fingers against his prostate and he cried out Jacks name.

"Oh god Ianto, I need you NOW!" Ianto gasped. Jack smiled and removed his fingers and mouth from Iantos body. He quickly covered his cock in the lube, he lent down kissing Ianto as he excruciatingly slowly inserted his throbbing erection into Ianto. He pushed in until he was fully sheathed inside Ianto. He willed himself to stay still for a moment while Iantos body relaxed.

"Jack." Ianto moaned. He took the hint and began to thrust into Ianto, slowly and deeply. They quickly built up a rhythm that got faster and faster with Ianto moaning and panting Jacks name, moaning loudly every time Jack hit his prostate. Ianto could feel himself getting tense and the heat welling up inside him, "Jack." He gasped and he increased the pace again, slamming into Ianto both too caught up in the passion.

"Oh Ianto, I'm gonna cum!" Jack panted and Ianto continued to moan incoherently for a few seconds as he came. A couple of thrusts later Jack shot his cum into Ianto, grunting his name. They both collapsed together satisfied. They were silent for a moment as they got their breath back.

"God Jack." Ianto gasped grinning happily.

"You're incredible you know that." Jack kissed Ianto passionately again.

"Jack...I..." Jack smiled knowing what Ianto wanted to say he kissed him again.

"I know Ianto and me too." Ianto smiled settling into Jacks embrace.

"We're should put the light on for them."

**"Nah, I'll Jack text Owen the all clear." Jack grinned kissing Ianto again. He did.**

"Good night Jack." Ianto said happily.

"Good night Ianto."

* * *

**Please review xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 of 14

**Sorry its taken a while please enjoy! read adn review pls xxx**

* * *

Day Five

Ianto felt a poke in his side and another he rolled over he was poked again, had he rolled right across the bed in the night? He rolled again and rolled straight out of the bed with a thump, he managed to take the duvet with him. He heard Jacks laughter as he stayed happily if not slightly surprised rolled in the warm duvet on the floor he heard footsteps and the door open.

"Are you two all right in here I heard a loud bump and then laughter." Tosh's voice floated to Ianto through the duvet that was wrapped around his head he sat up and this made Jacks peels of laugher renew with a new vigour.

"Ianto you looked ridiculous!" Tosh said through her laughing. The duvet was wrapped around his head obscuring him completely but they could still see him looking around but it looked like the duvet had a mind of its own.

"I may look ridiculous but I am comfy and warm."

"What?" said Jack Iantos voice was so muffled by the covers he could only hear, look, I, warm. Ianto wriggled and pulled the duvet away from his face.

"I said, I may look ridiculous but I am comfy and warm." Jack looked down at Ianto his hair stuck up at odd angles he looked unbelievably adorable. Tosh was still in the doorway. "Jack, why did you poke me out of bed?"

"I didn't mean to I was trying to wake you up." Ianto managed to fight his arms out. Tosh grinned at him.

"I'll leave you two too it."

"Hang on Tosh who else is up?" Ianto asked stepping out of his nest of duvet and then putting it back on the bed over Jack.

"No one it's really early."

"Sorry we woke you." Jack said.

"Oh don't worry I was already awake." She turned.

"Tosh stay here with Jack I'll do some toast and coffee and we can eat in here." Jack nodded.

"Yeh, Join us Tosh it'll be fun." Tosh nodded and sat awkwardly on the end of the bed. Ianto left hearing Jack saying for her to snuggle under the covers. It wasn't long before he returned to the room to see Tosh laughing Laptop on knee in the middle of the bed he climbed in next to her so she was sandwiched in the middle he handed out coffees and plates of toast before seeing what they were looking at. Photos were slowly going round in a slide show the one now was of Owen covered in a green gloop.

"I remember when that thing sneezed on him. It took the dry cleaners 4 washes to get it out." The photo changed to one of Owen and Tosh down in the med bay looking up at whoever had the camera. Then next was of Jack his trademark grin plastered across his face. The next was of him sat on the sofa in the Hub looking tired but happy.

"There are loads." Said Tosh pausing it on one of Jack and Ianto, it must have been taken off the CCTV Jack had his arms wrapped around Ianto and his chin rested on his shoulder. They were both smiling happily. Jack was already munching on his toast.

"I feel like a little kid again!" Tosh laughed.

"I know what you mean." Ianto smiled.

"Yeh when you used to climb in and have breakfast in bed on your birthday."

"Also at Christmas." Jack said smiling. The others agreed. Ianto bit into his toast thoughtfully. He could hear the rain outside already it was hammering down.

"Raining heavily isn't it." Jack said as if reading Iantos mind.

"Yeh it is, glad I packed an umbrella." Ianto said.

"It's alright Gwen will need it." Jack grinned.

"Jack you can't just tell Gwen to drive!" Ianto said exasperatedly.

"Watch me!" Jack said grinning.

"See what I have to deal with!" Ianto said smiling at Tosh.

"Oh but I bet the sex makes up for it." She said straight faced. Jack nearly choked on his toast she reached behind him and patted him on the back once he'd finished coughing he said rather hoarsely.

"Thanks."

"Yes I think your right." Ianto agreed taking another bite out of his toast.

"I suspected as much." They nodded together and continued to eat their toast. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in toast eaters anonymous are in session in the Harkness-Jones suite." Jack called out and Owen opened the door he raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him before pulling out a camera and snapping the photo.

"Why not Jones-Harkness?" Ianto asked.

"I dunno I'll say that next time." Ianto nodded offering Owen a slice of toast.

"Thanks can I join this little party."

"Toast eater's anonymous meeting." Jack insisted.

"Yeh right join that." Owen asked sitting on the end of the bed cross-legged opposite Jack. "It's chucking it down out there no point moving off till later see if it lets off a bit." Owen started to eat the toast.

"Is Gwen still asleep?" Tosh asked and Owen nodded.

"Did you tire her out at the pub last night?" Jack grinned.

"No, but Ianto looks extremely ruffled last night so I guess you had good time last night."

"Oh we did." Jack grinned.

"Jack pushed me out of bed this morning!" Ianto said disgruntled.

"I didn't push you I poked you."

"That's barely the point!"

"Well it's why he looks so adorably forlorn!" Jack cooed. Ianto scowled.

"Don't worry Jones if he bullies you too much you can just withhold sex!" Owen grinned and the look on Jacks face fell making them all laugh.

"I'll remember that Owen Thanks." Jack did his best goldfish impression.

"So who's for more coffee?" Ianto said clapping his hands together.

* * *

"Confined to the inside, I could get this at work!" Owen moaned.

"Well you could go drive!" Jack suggested.

"Err...no I'll leave that to PC Cooper!"

"I can't believe you made her drive." Ianto looked up at Jack from where he sat on the floor. Jacks hand combed through the young man's hair.

"She doesn't mind." Tosh and Owen shared the sofa Jack sat in the armchair and Ianto sat at his feet book in hand.

"I feel bad I'm going to go take over."

"Don't you dare Ianto not till after lunch alright then you can drive!" Jack said putting his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Alright fine."

"Is anyone else cold?" Owen asked.

"A little." Tosh agreed.

"I'm going to light a fire in that little fire stovey thing." Owen pointed to the black enclosed stove in the corner. The others nodded and Owen went and attached the chimney outside before coming and lighting it. There was a small basket filled with logs and more stored under the seats at the front. The room soon warmed up.

"When we next moor there's a water point where we can fill up with fresh water and dispose of the waste." Ianto said looking at the booklet the hire company had provided them with.

"We must do that else there isn't a point till next Tuesday!" Tosh said agreeing with him. "and if we don't fill up on water we will have to share showers!" She grinned.

"It's alright Harkness and Jones are well practiced in that!" Owen added from behind his magazine.

"Well if you want practice Owen you are quite welcome to join us!" Jack said and Ianto winced beneath his hand.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll give it a miss." Ianto pulled his phone out and texted Jack. Jack read it. _I'm not sharing you with Owen Harper! I x _Jack smiled and texted back._ I'm not sharing you with anyone! J xx _Ianto smiled.

"Coffee anyone?" he said stretching. They all nodded. Ianto stood up kissing Jack on the head and he crossed around behind him over to the galley.

"You know if this rain doesn't let off we may as well just park up," Owen said thoughtfully, "we can all stay warm and dry, and I'm sure Ianto has a wet weather plan!"

"I think Owens right Gwen must be miserable out there." Tosh added putting her laptop down. Ianto produced coffee to them and then took one up to Gwen.

"I do have games, card and lots of alcohol packed so I'm sure we can find something to do." Ianto said sitting back at Jacks feet.

"Oh Ianto you know how to live." Owen genuinely smiled.

"Well I know how much Jack enjoys playing strip poker!"

"To much detail." Owen shouted putting his fingers in his ears. Jack stood up as he walked past Owen hit him playfully around the head with the paper.

"I'll tell Gwen to Park up and I'll give her a hand."

"I'll start lunch." Ianto said getting up carefully.

* * *

"Great then we will really start to party." Grinned Owen.

"I'm board." Shouted Owen and Ianto looked at him unimpressed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"We could play scrabble!" Tosh smiled.

"Yeh scrabble!" Owen said grinning we could do that!" he jumped up and grabbed the board game out the cupboard.

"I'll pair up with Jack." Ianto said and Owen set the board up. No one complained Jack was rubbish at scrabble and with Ianto he actually stood a chance against Tosh.

"Right everyone take seven tiles!" they did.

"Jones as youngest you can start and you have an added disadvantage." Owen said as he studied his own tiles. Jack whispered in Iantos ear and Ianto nodded.

"Weevil 16 points." Jack said happily placing it on the board the W on a double letter score. The team groaned and Ianto smiled happily.

"There had to be at least one this holiday!" Ianto added. Tosh went next.

"Ravenous 14 points." She placed her tiles down. Then Owen went.

"Serious 18." He said placing them down getting a double word score.

"Something you never are." Gwen added placing down Weary getting 30 points with a double letter and a double word score Ianto stared at his and Jacks letters.

"Zygote 38 points." Ianto said writing down the score.

"Trust you to use a Z and a Y in one word!" Owen groaned.

"Oh I can beat that score." Tosh place down her tiles queueing (yes that is a word within the dictionary!) on a triple word score. 57 points Ianto had already started to plan his next word. Owen put down Rampant 17 points he was very pleased. Next Gwen with colander 24 points.

"There look." Jack pointed at their tile and Ianto nodded. "Jukebox – double 8 on the J double 5 on the K and oh double word score! 40 points." Tosh put down hardware on a double word score getting 30 points. Owen was struggling putting meal onto the left of a Y get my and meal earning 26 points. Gwen's next move was genie (21 points) then Ianto went with Vapid (30) Tosh went with oodles and Owen consulted the dictionary to check it was really a word (of course it was.) Owen got Fin (6) Gwen managed to get 24 points with hour. Then Jack got 12 points with beat. Tosh used all her tiles up and finished with Hay (18). Owen got Hoot (21) and Gwen got cat (7) Ianto got Fib just as he was about to give up. Tosh had finished happily and was going to make coffee.

Owen lay If onto the board. Getting a surprising 7 points, Gwen put and N down to get a whole 3 points with No and then Ianto got 6 with Id.

"ID isn't a word." Owen exclaimed.

"Yes it is not ID as in identification but Id as in the minds instinctive unconscious energies."

"Oh trust you to go all psychological on us as well!" Owen said sitting back grumpily. Tosh carried on in the galley listening to them argue. Owen added and i and got Sin for 6 points and Gwen got Ta (short for thanks) for 2 points and Ianto added his left over s to Fib to make fibs for 15 points.

"Well a high scoring game slowly slid down Tosh won as she got rid of all her tiles first but the points stand as. Ianto and myself with 171, Tosh has 143, Gwen got 111 and Owen just reached over 100 with 101! Well done guys." Jack looked at his watch "Anyone for another game?"

"No I'm done with scrabble, what other games did you bring Ianto?"

"Err not many there were some on here already."

"Like what?" Tosh asked after handing out coffees.

"Frustration, trivial pursuit and something else, I bought cards."

"We could play cheat!" Jack said excitedly.

"Cheat?" asked Gwen.

"Yeh, you deal out the cards then someone starts and puts a card down face first and they say what it is so say a Queen then the next person has to put down a king and so on around the table. You can put either the same card on top the next card up or the next card down." He paused for breath.

"What he's trying to say is if it's a queen you can play a Jack, a Queen or a king but you have to state what it is." Ianto surmised.

"What if you don't have an appropriate card?" Gwen asked.

"Ah you have to put one down and lie so say play a 10 and say it's a king, thing is you don't know what the others have so they can call you on it if they say cheat and you did you get all the cards in the middle. If you didn't cheat they get all the cards in the middle."

"That's pretty simple." Everyone nodded.

"Also you have to watch some people like to try playing more than one card at a time you can call them on that as well." Ianto said looking at Jack who had gone to find the packs of card.

"But how would you tell."

"The person before knows what they played so you know what's on top." Tosh said sitting down on the floor next to Ianto.

"Right." Gwen nodded.

"Person who gets rid of their cards first wins." Jack said.

"We will play just one pack first Jack." Ianto said taking the second pack off him, "till Gwen gets the hang of it."

"You play with two packs?"

"Makes it harder." Said Owen sipping his coffee the taking the cards Jack had dealt him placing them in order.

"Gwen you're to the left of the dealer you can start any card you like." Tosh smiled.

"Ace." Gwen started.

"Two." Tosh continued.

"Three." Ianto smiled placing the card down neatly.

"Four." Owen played.

"Five." For probably the only time in the game Jack didn't cheat.

"Six." Gwen added to the pile

"Seven." Tosh played.

"Eight."Ianto stretched slightly.

"Nine." Owen threw the card down.

"Ten." Jack said pulling the card out.

"Jack." Was Gwen's play.

"Yes Gwen?" Ianto rolled his eyes

"Queen." Tosh continued. Putting down a king

"King." Ianto put down a queen.

"Ace." Owen said too happily.

"Cheat." Called Jack Owen grumpily picked up the cards.

"Seven." Owen started.

"Eight."

"Nine." Gwen said although she played a ten.

"Ten." Tosh continued.

"Jack." Ianto placed his card down.

"Queen."

"King." Jack played a two just for the hell of it.

"Ace."

"Two." Tosh said quietly.

"Cheat?" Ianto said slyly Tosh turned over then card grinning then picked them all up.

"Nine." She started

"Ten." Ianto added. They continued at a faster pace.

"Jack."

"Queen."

"King."

"Ace."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four." Jack added with a flourish.

"Cheat." Ianto grinned and Jack scowled. Picking up the heap of cards.

"Jack." He started.

"Queen." Gwen and the quick firing number came again.

"King."

"Ace."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight.

"Nine." Gwen only had two cards left now.

"Ten."

"Jack."

"Queen."

"King."

"Ace."

"Cheat." Owen said studiously. Gwen picked up the cards.

"Two." Gwen started.

"Three."

"Four." Ianto played one card left in his hand.

"Cheat." Jack called on Ianto who pushed the cards towards Jack. He turned them over and Ianto had played the correct number.

"Six" Jack started

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine." said Ianto playing his last card.

"That has to be a cheat." Said Jack grinning.

"No," said Ianto "that's a nine." He turned the card over and sure enough, it was a nine.

"Game over Ianto wins."

"Unbelievable." Muttered Jack.

"How can you not believe it? it's right in front of your face." Ianto said cheekily as Owen stood up and stretch meaning Jack could dive at him and pin him down tickling him.

"Don't be so cheeky." He said between breaths ticking Ianto relentlessly.

"Stop." Ianto gasped through his laughing, "Please...Jack." the others just watched them fool around.

"Are you going to stop being so cheeky?" Jack asked stopping tickling Ianto for a minute. Ianto seemed to consider the question.

"No." He said grinning and Jack started to tickle him again.

"Alright, alright." Ianto continued laughing. "I surrender I won't be cheeky." Jack lent in and kissed him softly. Gwen felt a twinge of jealousy watching how happy they were. She and Rhys never messed around anymore she thought about how serious Ianto looked and how fun-loving Jack was, she couldn't see how they fitted together but she'd started to see it in the last few days. They balanced each other perfectly.

"Right I'll started dinner." Ianto said pushing Jack off him playfully.

"I'll help." Jack said getting up.

"And we will stay out of your way!" Owen said sitting down and turning on the TV.

* * *

A few hours later they had eaten a lovely meal of spaghetti bolognaise they all sat down to watch a DVD Ianto and Jack sat curled around one another on the sofa the other three all sat in front, the girls on the floor and Owen sat in the arm chair. Jack stroked Iantos hair softly and Ianto looked up at him mouthing.

"You ok?" Jack nodded placing a kiss on the young man's forehead. Ianto turned back to the movie, slowly moving his fingers in a pattern on Jacks chest. Jack smiled to himself Ianto did the subconsciously and he loved it he felt like it was Iantos way of telling him he was happy and safe without actually saying the words. The movie was pretty good a romantic comedy picked out by Tosh and Gwen it was about mid way through when Ianto started to feel tired. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep, the steady beat of Jacks heart not helping. He felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier knowing he should get up and go to bed but not wanting to leave the safe, warm comfort of Jack.

"Ianto, wake up." He heard Jack say right at the edge of his mind. "You look adorable but if I try carry you through this space I will knock you out." Ianto groaned slightly and sat up slowly.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's alright, I liked it but time for bed!" Jack grinned as he watched Ianto stand up and plod his way down the hall. Jack followed and they undressed and got ready for bed snuggling in under the covers together, Ianto wrapped himself around Jack and promptly fell asleep Jack smiled kissed Iantos forehead again and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 of 14

**Ok so here it is Day Six, I hope you enjoy thanks to everyone who told me which story it was i am very greatful.**

**Please review I love getting them they make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.**

Day Six.

Ianto woke first on Thursday looking over at a still sleeping Jack he grinned, he felt warm and then realised why. He grinned slightly kissing Jacks shoulder moving around slowly to his neck and to his jaw line, kissing Jack softly on the lips and Jack responded.

"Oh I've missed waking up to that." Jack grinned feeling Iantos prominent erection pressing against his side. Ianto continued to kiss Jack as Jack rolled onto his back allowing Ianto to straddle him kissing down his chest. Jack laid back fully relaxed and lent back to enjoy the show. Ianto kissed back up Jacks body and pressed a hard kiss to his lips his tongue swirling round Jacks mouth tasting every inch of his warm soft mouth. Jack groaned and Ianto pressed himself flush to Jack body feeling the effect he was having on Jacks body.

"You are perfect." Jack gasped and Ianto pressed his hips down to Jacks grinding them softly.

"You are pretty damn perfect as well, in fact you are perfect." Ianto said moving back down Jacks body. _God_, thought Jack _I love a dominant Ianto. _Ianto continued his tirade on Jack body savouring every inch of the gorgeous American. Remembering every single point about him every single moan and gasp that escaped his lips, Ianto slowly worked Jacks boxers off waiting till he knew Jack could take it no longer before taking him in his mouth and running his tongue along the underside of Jacks cock before hollowing his cheeks and sucking in earnest. Jack choked back a loud moan and moved his hands to Iantos hair. Holding him, _as if I'm going anywhere, _Ianto thought gently scraping his teeth along Jacks shaft. Causing him to buck his hips hissing Iantos name, Ianto smiled and hummed slightly knowing how easily Jack became undone when he did. Jacks continued moans make Ianto build pace sucking and humming and using his hands at the base of Jack to make cum. Sooner than he had liked it was over but Jack hadn't finished pulling Iantos lips to his in a rough kiss he rolled them over.

"God I love morning sex." He growled before kissing down Iantos body. Ianto let out a barely audible chuckle, which promptly turned into a moan as Jack kissed up the underside of his erection. "I correct that last statement," Jack lips moved suddenly back to Iantos, "I love morning sex with you."

"Jack please." Ianto moaned. Jack smiled moving back down to Iantos cock that was begging for attention he grasped it firmly sliding his hand up then down as the slid his lips back down over it engulfing Ianto before swirling his tongue over the soft flesh. Earning an approving moan from the Welshman, Jack continued to slide his mouth along Ianto using the same humming technique Ianto was almost purring, gasping Jacks name in pleasure. Jack hollowed his cheeks and moved faster getting Ianto to moan more loudly, he smiled knowing if the other were awake they'd know exactly what was going on. Ianto came whispering Jacks name and Jack grinned snaking his hands back up Ianto before lying on his chest.

"Oh I love a dominant Ianto." Ianto laughed and blushed.

"Please don't say that to the others they may just die of shock!" Ianto laughed.

"I won't I promise." Ianto smiled kissing Jack softly.

"Oh and for the record I love morning sex with you too!" Jack laughed and grinned.

"Well that certainly is a good thing because I feel round two coming on."

* * *

"Are they at it again?" Owen asked rubbing his eyes looking up thinking it was Tosh and actually, it was Ianto.

"Are who at what again?" Ianto asked feigning incomprehension.

"I know it was you Jones! I know you really just ran down the boat and tosh is hiding under the counter." Ianto smiled.

"I don't run I have other forms of exercise." Owens face fell.

"oh I don't want to know anymore!" he said burying his head back into the pillow. Ianto placed a coffee on a table near Owen laughing to himself and he took on into the each of the girls then returned to Jack down the corridor. Ianto looked at him. Jack was laying diagonally across the bed grinning. Ianto place the coffees down carefully before pouncing on Jack making him jump and laugh. Sitting up with Ianto straddling his waist Jack wrapped his arms around the young man kissing him and then leaning back slightly to look at him. Ianto laughed then settled to look in to a thoughtful Jacks eyes. Ianto smiled.

"What?" he said smiling and kissing Jack softly.

"I am so glad I met you." Jack said leaning his forehead on Iantos. Whispering so quietly Ianto could hear the emotion in his voice. "I know I was reluctant at first."

"Quite frankly you had the right idea I was a bit dodgy!" Ianto joked. Even Jack let out a huff of laughter.

"But you came good in the end and if I'd been in your position I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing." Ianto kissed Jack softly again. "Ianto I am so sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too Jack, I really am."

"I know not for that, I think we passed that point long ago forgiving one another and I know it was hard for you. I'm sorry for leaving you; I never wanted it to be like that. I never meant to be gone so long." Ianto kissed Jack again.

"I'm glad you went, because now you are better than ever!" Jack smiled.

"I'm better than ever am I well I hope I can still improve!" they laughed together. Ianto rubbed Jacks shoulders then wrapping his hands into Jacks hair pulled him back to him for another kiss. They broke apart looking into one another's eyes.

"Jack...I" he started. Jack kissed him softly before he could finish.

"I know." He grinned. "and I do too." Ianto smiled knowing Jack still wasn't ready and he didn't care, all he cared about was the right here, right now and right here, right now Jack in his arms.

* * *

It was still raining and Ianto had braved the weather to get them to the water point, they all donned their waterproofs and headed out to help connect pipes and hoses to fill up and empty the boat.

"Ah rain, don't you love it?" Jack sighed and Ianto looked at him sceptically.

"Has Ianto been shagging you to hard and you've lost your mind or something?" Owen asked crudely. Ianto blushed.

"I don't know Owen all I know is sex with Ianto is mind blowing." Jack said grinning at a now very red Ianto. Who muttered so only Jack could hear.

"After what you will have put me through in the two weeks we will have been ok you better make it a four day weekend!" Jack chuckled.

"As long you promise to stay in bed all day with me." Jack grinned. Ianto swallowed.

"OK...I promise." He whispered. Jack shivered at the lust-filled tone. He was so going to book this get away as soon as they returned.

"Right all done." Yelled tosh and Owen disconnected the hose and did the cap back up and Gwen reeled it in. Everyone hopped back on as the pouring rain turned to a fine drizzle and Ianto continued to steer her further down else they would never make it to the pub before Friday. Jack appeared.

"Thought I'd come help keep you warm!"

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Well I have a few ideas but once we have stopped for lunch we will stop for the day I have some games in mind oh and back to keeping you warm." Jack stood behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around him slowly pushing one hand down the front of Iantos jeans. Ianto gasped.

"Jack, the others."

"They arn't going to come up here."

"You don't knowww that." Ianto dragged the W as Jack squeezed gently.

"I told them not to!" Ianto gasped and groaned the groan was one of embarrassment that turned to pleasure.

"So they know exactly what...we're doing." He panted as Jack expertly started to move his hand around Iantos cock.

"No I just said I was going to have a private word." Jack nipped at Ianto earlobe making him growl playfully. Ianto tiled his head slightly as Jack kissed his neck but managed to continue to steer in a straight line. Jack continued to pump his hand over Iantos cock.

"Jack please." whined Ianto who was still highly conscious of the fact the others could appear.

"So you can do it to me but I can't do it to you hu?" Jack teased with a slow movement. He looked Ianto in the eyes and saw how lust blown his pupils were he knew Ianto was close to the edge so quickly unzipped Iantos jeans and tugged them and his boxers down slightly taking him in him mouth Ianto gasped again and Jack hummed pushing Ianto right over the edge. "See no mess!" Jack said pleased re-dressing Ianto who was grinning slightly.

"God that was good." He muttered kissing Jack. "now go bother the others so I can drive correctly!" Jack pulled a face and didn't go anywhere the rain had let up and he sat on his rain coat on the roof.

"So four days of just me! Think you can take it?" Ianto grinned.

"Definitely." Ianto smiled.

"I'm going to tire you out." Jack said grinning.

"Oh and how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Ianto smiled. Jack raised his eyebrows,

"Well..." he grinned, "I will work particularly hard on planning our daily schedules." Ianto smiled. "Oh yes...definitely one whole day in bed, and well I really hope you pack your red tie." Ianto blushed. How many red ties had they ruined? He could not remember Jack had always bought him replacements. "and then we will have massages definitely, champagne and room service ." Ianto smiled chuckling at Jack. "don't know why you are laughing because I'm going to spoil you rotten." Jack smiled.

"You don't have to Jack."

"I want to, Ianto I know I don't have to but there is actually no place I would rather be than lying in your arms." Ianto looked into Jacks eyes.

"You can do that in my apartment!" Ianto said.

"Look I know you don't like me spending money on you but I don't really use the money it's just there lying around I may as well use it for once, the weekend wouldn't make a dent in it and well it means we'd be uninterrupted and we can be lazy and well you know what I mean. It'll be great."

"Oh I know it'll be great." Ianto smiled.

"Oh do you know?" Jack said grinning. Ianto nodded and Jack grinned even more.

"Of course I know...I know everything!" Jack laughed.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that!" Ianto chuckled, "so a hotel in Cardiff or outside it?" Jack questioned. Ianto shrugged.

"I don't mind really...I don't where ever you want to be, as much as I don't really like surprises I'm going to risk this and say surprise me!" Jack smiled – perfect.

"Right...alright I won't tell you anything except the dates." He grinned. Ianto nodded.

"Good." He smiled shyly. Jack put his hand on the side of Ianto's face.

"Oh how I missed that smile." He kissed Ianto softly and disappeared below deck.

* * *

"Is Ianto alright up there?" Tosh asked as Jack returned and started to make lunch.

"Yeh, he's fine."

"Sure he's not cold it is freezing out there." Jack noticed they had lit the fire again and smiled and tosh who was lent slightly on Owen as they played a game on her laptop.

"He's not cold anymore." He grinned. Getting eggs and milk out of the fridge, he cracked 8 eggs into a larger bowl and added some milk before whisking it all together and adding some salt and pepper. He pulled a frying pan out and added some oil to it before dunking the first two sliced of bread in the mixture and putting it into the pan, soon the warm smell of cooking filled the small space and Jack turned the grill on to keep the slices of eggy bread he had already prepared warm. He quickly cooked all ten slices and started to plate them up. Ianto appeared having moored the boat.

"Umm that smells so good!" he commented as he unzipped his jacket and took it off hanging it up to dry he moved over to Jack and looked at what he was doing he wrapped his arms around Jacks waist.

"You've been doing the domestic thing and I missed it!" he pretended to sound upset.

"Well," whispered Jack, "I'll bare that in mind, we can be more domestic if you like." Ianto smiled slightly not really knowing what to say. He watched Jack put some ketchup on two of the plates before telling the other that lunch was ready.

"How did you know that I and Tosh like ketchup with eggy bread?" Jack smiled slightly.

"I just do." He smiled. Ianto sat down next to him on the sofa as they tucked into their lunch.

"This was just what I needed thanks Jack." Owen said as he tucked in. They sat in pretty much silence as they ate. Ianto collected the empty plates and washed up whilst tosh dried, Jack watched him from the sofa.

"Stop checking the poor boy out Jack." Owen muttered so only Jack and Gwen could hear.

"It's alright Owen I'm getting used to it." Ianto said smiling.

"How did you hear that?" He asked.

"I have good hearing!"

* * *

They all sat in a circle Ianto wondered why he had agreed to this game; Owen filled all the shot glasses and then grinned.

"Right so who wants to start?" Owen asked looking round. Gwen nodded and started.

"Never have I ever been out of the 21st century." Tosh and Jack drank and then the move passed to tosh as Owen filled their glasses.

"Never have I ever kissed an alien." She grinned as Owen, Jack and Gwen took a drink, Ianto looked thoughtful.

"Does Jack count?" he grinned. They all looked at Jack.

"I am human!" he said grinning.

"But your definitely part something else Harkness!" Owen joked. Ianto shrugged and drank his vodka. Then Owen said,

"Never have I ever kiss Jack Harkness!" the other four all took a drink he grinned and Jack said,

"Never have I ever kissed Owen Harper!" the girls both took a drink.

"Never have I ever performed an autopsy." Ianto said quickly, Jack and Owen took a drink. Gwen looked thoughtful.

"Never have I ever mistaken a male skeleton for a female." Owen grimaced but drank as the other laughed.

"Never have I ever had sex in the hot house." Tosh said innocently as Ianto blush and Jack laughed as they drank. The bottle of vodka a 1.75 litre of grey goose had been kept in the freeze so it was ice cold this also started to explain why it took a while for the team to realise how drunk they were getting.

"Never have I ever released an alien sex gas!" Gwen drank. Jack laughed again.

"Never have I ever resisted retcon." Gwen drank again. A theme for getting Gwen managed to appear.

"Never have I ever Kissed Martha Jones!" Jack drank and the others all smiled.

"Never have I ever thrown biscuits across the hub." Ianto drank as Jack chuckled.

"Never have I ever fired the singularity scalpel." Owen drank again.

"Never have I ever had a boyfriend." Owen smiled Jack and Ianto both drank and Jack felt unbelievably happy he knew he was the only man Ianto had been with and so very proud at that moment.

"Iantoooo." Gwen giggled.

"Yes Gwen?" Ianto smiled tilting his head slightly.

"I think this was a bad idea." Tosh giggled before Gwen continued.

"Is Jack good...good?" she said swaying slightly where she sat and Jack laughed.

"Yes..." Ianto replied Jack could see his pupils widen, "he's very very good." He whispered "but you mustn't tell him that it'll go to his head!" they all laughed.

"What are we doing for food?" Owen asked slurring slightly looking at his watch. Ianto looked at Jack who seemed to be the best of all of them.

"I'm going to go and get fish and chips from the shop I saw earlier. Come on Ianto you can give me a hand." The rain had stopped so they both pulled on jumper and headed off the boat, Ianto holding Jacks arm for slight support. Jack grinned know Ianto was maybe more drunk than he was letting him see. "so Mr Jones, I'm good am I." He teased and Ianto nodded.

"Extremely." He muttered.

"Sorry Ianto I didn't quite hear that!" Jack teased.

"I said, extremely, you are extremely good." Suddenly Ianto pushed Jack up against the wall of the alley they were walking down to get through to the small village that lined the canal, "You are extremely good at everything the way you kiss me running your tongue over my teeth, the way you fuck me God that's good, the way you call my name when you cum." Jack suddenly spun them round pushing Ianto roughly against the wall kissing him as he did so.

"Oh and your good to, the look of ecstasy on your face when you cum is exquisite and the way you tease me, oh Ianto you are such a tease and I love it every little look and movement and I know it's aimed at me every small glace with that delicious smile aimed at me." Jack was almost growling. Ianto kissed him fiercely again before pushing Jack off him playfully. Jack followed him out of the alley as they headed to the chip shop.

"The fast we get back the faster I can get you to myself!" Ianto muttered in Jacks ear as they entered the shop, Jacks hand slipped around Iantos waist as they ordered and Ianto tried to ignore the patterns Jacks fingers were playing on his back as they waited. There order was called up and Jack paid and they carried there dinner back to the boat Ianto kissing Jack before they climbed back on biting at his bottom lip slightly. They handed out the paper wrapped meal and all tucked in laughing once again. Owen poured out more shots and they ate and continued their game.

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place." Ianto said grinning as all the others took a drink. Jack grinned.

"Don't worry Yan, We can change that!" the others groaned as Ianto blushed.

"Never have I ever been able to make coffee with the coffee machine in the hub!" Ianto took a drink. As everyone agreed that, they couldn't either.

"Never have I ever had sex all night." They other giggled and the three men all drank.

"I think I should have a second, I've had sex for a whole day before! No just the 12 hours that is classified as night!" Jack laughed and Ianto looked at him playfully.

"Care to try breaking that record?" Jack grinned.

"Definitely." Jack confirmed.

"Never have I ever had sex all day!" Owen said next and Jack took a drink laughing.

"Never have I ever stored beer in the same fridge as alien parts!" Jack said grinning; Owen took a drink as the girls made ewing noises.

"Never have I ever crashed the SUV!" Ianto laughed. Owen and Jack took a drink. Some of the alcohol soaked up by the fish and chips was now being replaced with more and the bottle was nearly empty.

"Never have I ever been to the dry cleaners since I started torchwood!" Ianto took a drink and so did Tosh.

"Never have I ever believed one of Jacks sordid stories!" They all laughed and Jack pretended to look offended as only Ianto took a drink saying,

"Trust me I've heard ones you would believe!" at this point the bottle was now empty and they all had a full glass.

"Never have I ever been to a gay bar!" Owen said proudly and Jack and Ianto drank, turning their glasses upside down.

"He dragged me." Ianto moaned as he put his head on the coffee table in front of him.

"Never have I ever ordered pizza under torchwoods name!" Owen drank his last shot and put it upside down on the table.

"Never have I ever had a crush on Owen Harper!" Ianto mumbled through the table as both Tosh and Gwen drank their last shots. They were all in a giggling heap, all reverted back to their teenage days. Ianto tried to get up, unsuccessfully as Jack pulled him back down with a tug kissing him in front of the rest.

"Bed." He muttered and Ianto nodded if not overly enthusiastically. They got up and the other giggle uncontrollably no one really knowing what time it was or what was going on. They didn't make it to the bed room before they started kissing. Jack frantically undressing Ianto needing to feel his partners skin on his own, as they got to their room they release done another briefly,

"I want you," Jack said softly and was rewarded by the sight of the faint blush creeping up Ianto's cheeks. God he looked amazing. Jack stepped forward and captured Ianto's lips in a kiss. Ianto immediately responded, pulling Jack towards him, fingers twisting into his hair.

Jack backed them up so that Ianto was leaning against the wall, he slid his hands underneath Ianto's t-shirt and stroked his sides, making Ianto squirmed slightly, Jack remembered how ticklish Ianto was. Ianto began to kiss Jack's neck, biting lightly at the skin with his teeth knowing he would only leave a mark for a day maybe two if he bit hard enough. Jack could feel Ianto's erection pressing into his thigh. They undressed each other quickly and Jack pushed Ianto roughly down onto the bed knowing he was only being so compliant because he was drunk.

"You're beautiful." Jack said as he drank in the sight of naked Ianto on the bed. His body was incredible. Jack straddled Ianto playfully

"So are you," Ianto replied, running his fingertips up Jack's chest, feeling him shiver slightly. "I want you so much Jack." Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto again, revelling in the skin on skin contact. Ianto gasped as Jack ran his hands up his back and then began to kiss his way down his chest.

"Jack," Ianto moaned, "Jack please..."

"I know what you want gorgeous," Jack replied as his tongue circled Ianto's nipples, moving lower... "There's no need to be so impatient, we have all night!" Jack took Ianto's cock in his mouth and Iantos mind exploded like the first time they had done this, the same excited disbelieving feeling; it was all he could do to stop himself coming right there and then. Jack Harkness was giving him a blowjob. Jack fucking Harkness... and God it felt better than ever. It felt like there were fireworks exploding in his mind, sparks of desire were washing over and through him coursing though his veins.

"God Jack... yes..." Hearing Ianto saying his name that way was making Jack impossibly hard, working harder than ever to make Ianto feel good. Jack began to tease by lightly sucking on the tip of Ianto's cock, causing the younger man to let out a groan of frustration as he fought to stop himself from thrusting into Jack's mouth.

"Fuck," Ianto cried out. "I'm going to cum Jack..." Jack began to hum around Ianto's cock and a second later Ianto was coming in his mouth, calling his name as he did so. Not even bothering to try stifle his cries, Jack swallowed and then sat up grinning. He moved to kiss Ianto again.

"That was incredible," Jack said in between kisses.

"You're incredible," Ianto replied and they kissed again. Ianto reached down and took Jack's still hard cock in his hand. "Want me to do something about this?" he teased.

"If you want too." Jack replied.

"Well you better put it to good use then." Ianto whispered and nipped playfully and Jack's earlobe. Jack's eyes went wide knowing what Ianto implied with those words.

"Oh yes." Ianto smiled and rolled over so that he was lying on his back. He looked up into Jack's eyes as he reached, with practised ease for the lube and condoms in the bedside drawer. Jack slowly began to prepare Ianto sliding his fingers in and out.

"Please fuck me Jack." Ianto moaned

"God," Jack replied. "You have no idea how much I love it when you say that."

"Fuck me," Ianto repeated a smiled playing across his lips, "Please fuck me, Jack." He entered Ianto slowly making him gasp as Jack brushed against his prostate. Jack and Ianto's eyes locked as they started to move against one another, Ianto's blue eyes were wide, pupils blown with lust. They moved together as one, Jack didn't want the sensation to ever end. He leaned down and kissed Ianto passionately, feeling that he was getting close he reached for Ianto's cock and began stroking him Ianto had to come first. It took all of Jack's will power to hold himself back and the moment that he felt Ianto beginning to come Jack allowed himself to let go. They came together before collapsing exhausted Ianto rolling over his eyes still wide looking at Jack in awe.

* * *

"I think that was up there in the top ten!" he giggled. Jack lay back putting his arm around Ianto, he grinned down at him.

"Oh Yeh, you having had a bit to drink definitely livens up the party!" he laughed, ""'m going to get a glass of water, do you want one?" Ianto nodded and rolled off Jacks side and he climbed out of bed and pulled his boxers and shirt on moving thorough to the kitchen. The other three where asleep Gwen in the arm chair and Tosh on Owen with his arm wrapped around her, hopefully they hadn't heard too much of their antics he thought filling to glasses with water and taking they back through to Ianto. They both drank their water before snuggling down under the covers and falling asleep in each other's arms. Jack glad he didn't get hangovers.

* * *

**Please Review Please xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 of 14

**Right so here is the next chapter - I would like to say PLEASE REVIEW - please please please if you do I will love you forever!**

* * *

Day Seven.

Jack woke early and didn't dare wake Ianto however much he wanted too he didn't dare he knew Ianto would suffer the effects of last night's drinking game and he knew waking him up before he wanted to be awake would mean he would be in a bad mood all day. Then Jack would tease him for being grumpy which would irritate Ianto even more, it was just the way things went but Jack wasn't going to jeopardise the prospect of morning sex by waking Ianto up to early to have it. Instead, he pick Iantos book up off the shelf and started to read it. It had been such a long time since he'd even thought about reading a book but he thought if he started again it was one more thing he and Ianto had in common. He worked his way steadily through the chapters for the next two hours before Ianto started to move, a clear sign he was starting to stir from his deep alcohol and sex induced sleep.

Ianto rolled over with a groan a light headache thumped in the ether of his brain.

"Good morning beautiful." Jack said Ianto looked up to see him reading a book. He groaned and rolled back over, Jack laughed.

"Shhhh, inside voices."Ianto muttered burying his head under the pillow. Jack marked his page and placed the book down. Ianto shuffled his head deeper into the pillow. Jack chuckled again and poked Ianto playfully. Ianto groaned and looked up at him. "You are a cruel man." Jack pulled a sad face then lent in and kissed Ianto softly on the lips, before deepening it slightly and pulling back taking Iantos bottom lip with him. "Ok so your just mean." Jack kissed him again, "slightly mean." Ianto amended, Jack lent down pushing his tongue into Iantos mouth, as they broke apart Ianto sighed as if kissing Jack was hardship, "Alright you're not mean at all!" Jack smiled.

"Do you want a coffee and some ibuprofen?"

"And a pint of water wouldn't go amiss. Thanks Jack." Jack climbed out of bed and walked down to the kitchen in his tight black boxers not really thinking about Owen or the girls.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry." Tosh gushed as she walked out her room and then turned around and Jack smirked.

"It's alright Tosh sorry, I forgot so used to wondering around Iantos." Tosh made mental note to ask Ianto how many times Jack had stayed at his. "you can look unless your embarrassed by my body Tosh!" Jack joked and she turned around.

"Oh I just didn't want to invade your privacy." She said turning around.

"Oh you won't anyway I bet you've been dying to see what's beneath the shirt and braces." He smirked and Tosh blushed.

"Well you can't blame me for being curious!"

"No I can't though do you like what you see?" he teased as he made the coffee for Ianto.

"I couldn't possibly say, Ianto might get jealous." She laughed.

"Highly likely." Jack nodded in agreement. Tosh smiled looking at the water and two coffees and the pills that now lay on the tray Jack had got out.

"Ianto slightly hung over?" she asked as she headed to the fridge for orange juice, Jack nodded.

"Inside voices have been asked for; he's so cute in the mornings!" Tosh laughed.

"I'll cook bacon for breakfast." She said she was in need of some herself, she had no headache, but her stomach was doing cartwheels.

"Good idea!" Jack smiled, "We will have to stop for shopping sometime soon I guess." Tosh nodded in agreement.

"I think it's scheduled for tomorrow morning there's supermarket just down the road from the pub." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Ianto really has accounted for everything hasn't he."

"Indeed he has."

"Great, I'll get these though to my gorgeous Welshman and see you out here later, with more clothes on I promise." Tosh laughed watching Jack walk back down the boat. Jack had said my gorgeous Welshman Tosh smiled she wondered how long it would be until Ianto realised how much Jack needed and most certainly wanted him.

* * *

Jack reappeared in the back bedroom carrying the tray of drinks and Ianto sat up carefully hand on his head his eyes slightly closed. "Right my I'm grumpy-because-I'm-hung-over here is your coffee, a pint of water and some drugs!" Ianto opened his eyes fully as he smelt the coffee and took the water and the pills Jack handed him. He took them drinking all the water before placing the glass down Jack smiled but didn't say anything. Ianto looked at him thoughtfully.

"You're practically naked and you went down the boat like that!" Jack smiled nodding, "tell me someone didn't see you."

"Someone didn't see me."

"You're lying." Jack chuckled,

"You told me to tell you no one saw me!" he said indignantly.

"Who saw you?"

"Tosh." Ianto groaned lightly and Jack grinned. "You really shouldn't groan like that!" Jack grinned again. Ianto looked at him almost disbelievingly.

"You are unbelievable!" Ianto sighed.

"Oh I know I am." Ianto shook his head.

"Not in that sense!" Ianto said exasperatedly. Jack pouted, "Well not in that sense at this moment!" Ianto added, making Jack smile. He handed Ianto the coffee before climbing back into bed. Ianto put the coffee on the side and Jack climbed back into bed and snuggled into Iantos leaning his head on Iantos chest as Ianto draped his arm around Jack.

"I can't believe you can't get hangovers, it's so unfair!" Jack chuckled.

"I'm sorry I didn't chose to be this way."

"I know but I wouldn't have you any other way." Jack kissed Iantos side and smiled.

"I know how I want you right now." Jack muttered kissing Iantos chest again and looking up at the young man. Ianto smiled.

"Really and how would that be?" Jack straddled Iantos lap whispering.

"I would rather show you that tell you!" Ianto raised his eyebrows.

"Would you now?"

"Yes, I would." Jack nipped at Ianto earlobe his voice rough with lust. Ianto enjoying teasing Jack a little put his hands on Jack chest pushing him away so he had to strain to kiss Ianto lightly on the lips. Ianto made a face pretending to be unconvinced by Jacks advances.

"I don't know." He said grinning as Jack gripped his arms pulling Ianto roughly to him their lips smashing together.

"You are a dreadful tease Ianto Jones." Jack growled. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Jack not removing himself from Ianto called for whoever it was to come in. Ianto already protesting and blushing Jack looked back over his shoulder.

"Breakfasts ready boys." Tosh said looking at Jack and Ianto knowing as soon as she saw Jack sat over Ianto she'd interrupted the start of something.

"Alright Tosh just give me a minute to deal with Ianto and we will be out." She back out of the doorway and closed the door Ianto looked at Jack mortified.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Jack looked at him and although Iantos tone was all light and jokey, he knew he was upset.

"Sorry." He kissed Ianto again and pulled Jack in close kissing him again.

"Come on I need some food, then perhaps you can tell me what you want tonight." he grinned pushing Jack playfully off him. Jack pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt and Ianto did the same before heading to get breakfast.

* * *

Gwen was steering the morning was chill but it wasn't raining and they had decided that was what was worst when driving, rain got through your clothes and kept you cold where as a chill breeze was stopped by a few jumpers and a coat. Ianto was giving Tosh a run for her money with a game of chess, Owen was watching some repeats of something on the television, and Jack was using Iantos laptop to search for hotels in Cardiff.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Jack." Ianto didn't take his eyes off Tosh's castle.

"One month after this or closer?" Ianto though a second or two.

"No more than a month." He decided thinking he really couldn't wait for this weekend although he'd never tell Jack that at the moment.

"Well I'd got that far."

"I don't mind Jack." He said moving his knight to take Tosh's queen. He didn't know why Jack was asking what weekend they nearly always spent them together at the hub or ended up at Iantos only to be interrupted by rift alerts and weevil sightings.

"I just..." Ianto sighed cutting Jack off.

"I know Jack just book when ever." Tosh looked at Ianto confused.

"Err...we are going away for a long weekend." He said quietly.

"I feel sorry for the hotel staff already." Owen said grinning. Ianto was blushing and trying to concentrate on his chess game.

"Why they aren't going to have to go in the room all weekend." Jack grinned.

"It's the mess at the end I meant." Owen teased.

"Jack really isn't that messy Owen." Ianto said making his next move.

"Oh that's too much information!"

"No I'm just saying when he's at the hub he's a nightmare but that's work..." Jack interrupted quickly,

"And Ianto is all pleasure." All of them groaned.

"Jack!" Ianto complained.

"Alright." He continued to type at the keyboard.

"Check." Tosh said Ianto looked back at the board. Owen got up and started to look around for what food they had.

"Ianto we're running pretty low!"

"I know there's a shop by the pub depending on what time we get to the pub I'll go tonight or in the morning."

"Check." Ianto frowned and looked back at the board.

"What's for lunch?" Jack asked Owen.

"Something in a sandwich."

"What is there?" Tosh could see Ianto getting irritated.

"I'll sort it in a minute guys." He said taking another of Tosh's pieces.

"Check." Tosh got him again. Ianto scratched him head in contemplation moving his king.

"Oh well done, I thought I had you then!"

"Check!" Ianto said triumphantly. Tosh looked at the board and took the offending piece Ianto slumped and reassessed his situation.

"check." He said uncertainly.

"Damn, check mate actually!" she said grimacing. Ianto's face lit up.

"Yes, first and last time that will ever happen!" he grinned getting up.

"Oh well perhaps." Tosh grinned.

"Right lunch, I will sort that out now!" he walked over to the galley and Jack watched him in admiration. He'd made up his mind if Ianto had said yes to going away with him then maybe he'd say yes to his next proposition.

* * *

The sun shone bright in the afternoon, the cold morning had developed, and blown over to reveal a beautifully warm summer's day. Jack was singing to the others as they all sat up on the roof, Gwen was driving and tosh looked up at the sky her head lent on Owens chest. Ianto lent back to look at Jack who was sing quietly making a warm afternoon feel even more relaxing.

"I won't send roses, or hold the door, I won't remember, which dress you wore, my heart is, too much in control, the lack of romance in my soul, will turn you grey, kid, so stay away, kid. " Ianto smiled at Jack. "Forget my shoulder, when you're in need, forgetting birthdays, is guaranteed, And should I love you, you would be, the last to know. I won't send roses, and roses suit you so." Jack paused for a moment. "My pace is frantic, my temper's cross, with words romantic, I'm at a loss. I'd be the first one to agree, that I'm preoccupied with me, and it's inbred, kid, so keep your head, kid. In me you'll find things, like guts and nerve, but not the kind of things, that you deserve,  
and so while there's a fighting chance, just turn and go, I won't send roses, and rose's suit you so."

Ianto smiled at Jack and started to sing.

"So who needs roses, or stuff like that, so who wants chocolates, they'd make me fat, and I can get along just fine, without a gushing Valentine, and I'll get by, kid, with just the guy, kid, and if he calls me, and it's collect, Sir Walter Raleigh I don't expect, and though I know I may be left, out on a limb, so who needs roses, that didn't come from him." Jack was transfixed. "What?" Ianto shrugged, "I know the reprise!"

"Ianto that was amazing!" Tosh gushed. He blushed.

"Thanks, I was in the choir at church as a kid and at school."

"How adorable!" Jack said grinning.

"Hey what else can you two sing? You're better than the radio!" Owen laughed Ianto looked at Jack questioningly. Jack started.

"Nothing is so good it lasts eternally, perfect situations must go wrong, but this has never yet prevented me, wanting far too much for far too long. Looking back I could have played it differently, won a few more moments who can tell, but it took time to understand the man, now at least I know I know him well." Ianto grinned he knew this. Waiting to sing the harmonies as Jack continued. "Wasn't it good? Wasn't he fine? Isn't it madness, he can't be mine?" Ianto added all the harmonies perfectly.

"Oh so good, Oh so fine." Waiting, "He can't be mine?" Jack loved how their voices gelled together.

"But in the end he needs, a little bit more than me - More security."  
"He needs his fantasy, and freedom." Ianto closed his eyes as he sang.  
"I know him so well." Ianto smiled as he continued the song.

"No one in your life is with you constantly, no one is completely on your side, and though I move my world to be with him, still the gap between us is too wide." Jack loved that pure welsh voice. If anything, it was better when Ianto was singing.

"Looking back I could, have played things, some other way." Jack added in perfectly. Ianto continued,

"Looking back I could, have played it, differently. Learned about the man, before I fell."  
Jacks flawless voice carried perfectly,

"I was just a little, Careless maybe."  
Ianto realised how odd the song must sound,

"But I was, ever so much, younger then, now at least."

Jack realised they were singing to one another,

"Now at least, I know him well." Their voices joined again,  
"I know I know him well." Ianto although self conscious was in fact enjoying himself,

"Wasn't it good? Wasn't he fine? Isn't it madness," Jack harmonising it beautifully,

"Oh so good, Oh so fine," their voices joined together the American and Welsh adding a new beautiful tone to the song,

"He can't be mine? Didn't I know, how it would go? If I knew from the start, why am I falling apart?" Jack took the next set of harmonies as Ianto continued,

"Wasn't it good? Wasn't he fine?"

"Isn't it madness, He cant't be mine?"

"He can't be mine?"

"But in the end he needs a, little bit more than me - More security."

"He needs his, fantasy and freedom."

"I know him so well."

"It took time to understand him"

"I know him so well." They finished together. Jack felt a swell of pride inside as Ianto kissed him softly. They looked at one another and smiled.

"Ok so that was perfection." choked out Gwen. Tosh smiled at her two friends at that moment so very proud to be their friend.

* * *

"Well I'm glad we made it to the pub!" Owen commented as they locked up before walking the short distance to the free house.

"Me too," Ianto said, "I'm looking forward to a nice pint!"

"I ditto that." Owen said as they walked into the building. Jack and Tosh went and ordered their drinks and the other three found a table. Ianto sat down and stretched.

"Its nice to be off that boat, as much as I'm enjoying this holiday."

"Yeh you need some space sometimes!" Gwen agreed as she sat down.

* * *

Tosh smiled at Jack as they lent on the bar.

"You really do love him don't you." Jack looked at her and smiled slightly, "I know neither of you will ever admit it to one another because you think it will hurt more when you lose him but he won't say it to you because he thinks one day you will leave him for good. If you won't let him tell you at least tell him just once Jack just say the words else I think you will regret it in the long term."

"Your right I will, I know your right, and I will I just am going to wait for the right moment." Tosh looked at him sceptically. "Tosh, I'm...I'm going to ask him to move in with me. Do you think it's a good Idea, do you think he'll say yes?" Tosh's eyes widened and she nodded grinning ear from ear.

"Oh yes, I'm sure he will." Jack looked relieved.

"I'm going to do this properly." He said picking up their drink, "I don't know when yet so just don't say anything yet." Tosh shook her head.

"Wouldn't dream of it." They handed out the drinks, sat down, and chatted before they all looked at the menu.

"That dinner was lovely Jack, Thank you." Gwen said as they all sat down back on the boat. Ianto made them all coffee to finish and they all headed to bed at the same time. Jack and Ianto snuggled down under the covers, Jack pulled Ianto to him, and they kissed softly.

"Tomorrow morning you can tell me what you wanted to do to me this morning!" Ianto smiled and then yawned.

"Perhaps I will or perhaps I'll save it for our weekend away, don't want to wake the others." Jack said stroking his hand down Iantos body.

"Well I look forward to whenever it is." Ianto smiled and closed his eyes.

"Good night Ianto." Jack said kissing the Young man's forehead.

"Oh yes a very good night Jack." He muttered as he fell asleep Jack looked at him affectionately a moment long and then settled back to think through how he was going to tell Ianto he had a flat and how he wanted to share it with Ianto but soon he found himself drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

**The songs - first I won't send roses from Mack and Mabel, the second I know him so well from chess, John Barrowman did a cover duet with another male whose name escaped me at the moment so if you want to listen its on his music music music album if your wondering from the original Jack is singing Florence's part and Ianto is singing Svetlana. **

**Please Review and make my day xx**


	8. Chapter 8 of 14

**Hi sorry the chapters late really busy just started art college am in london all this week so there probs won't be a chapter for a wekk maybe two but please review this chapter has a small amount of gwen bashing but its only little and all is right in the end.**

**Hope you enjoy xxx**

**Please review and bring a little bit of sunshine into my rainy yorkshire days xxx**

Ianto woke the next morning curled around Jack; he smiled rolling away from the American to look at the time. It was early too early to wake Jack without getting a grumpy response. He toyed with the idea of waking the American anyway. No, he felt like it was a bad idea. He looked at Jack again as he snuffled in his sleep, definitely a bad idea.

He lay back thinking back over the last few days. The fun they'd been having and the weekend Jack had proposed. Now that was going to be fun. Everything with Jack was fun and although he cringed at the idea of Jack spending money on him, he really was looking forward to it. He knew would enjoy every moment and he knew he'd get embarrassed and spend most of the time blushing but he also knew he'd spend the rest of the time naked and in bed with Jack and that made it all worth the while.

He had the dreadful feeling that giving Jack full reign on this little trip had been a mistake but he pushed the worry away. He didn't know why he was worrying he'd be the same if he was organising it maybe not a flamboyant as Jack but just as extravagant. He worried more about Jack leaving him but somehow over the last few days that dread had gone away and now it was just a lingering thought that popped up randomly at moments like this he thought. He had to get up before he started over thinking. He rolled over to get out of bed when a strong arm wrapped around him pulling him back into the bed. Feeling his back connect with Jacks side he smiled.

"And where do you think you are going?" Jack purred playfully into Iantos ear.

"Nowhere now!" He smiled looking at Jack.

"Good." Jack smiled at him and Ianto could see a sparkle in the Captains eyes that he didn't recognise. "I wish I could wake up next to you every morning."

"Well you do most mornings!" Ianto smiled.

"Only the mornings we've stayed at yours and we've had sex." Ianto didn't say anything, "It's been nice this waking up next to you every morning for the last seven mornings knowing you where always going to be next to me when I wake up." Ianto didn't really know where this was going but a small amount of dread made its way into the pit of his stomach.

"I know it's been nice, knowing you still going to be here in the morning." Ianto said quietly. Jack looked at Ianto and almost blurted out.

"I... Ianto...Ianto I have a flat." Jack said quietly and Ianto looked at him. He smiled.

"I know." Jack looked at him confused.

"What?...How?"

"I also know you have a Victorian house."

"But I...why didn't you say anything?"

"The deeds were in the Archive when I was organising it and I just thought you would tell me when I had the right to know."

"Well the house is rented out but the flat is large and empty, completely empty, well I was thinking maybe would you move into it with me. Its closer to the Hub and well I'm always at yours. I thought it would be sensible." Ianto wasn't sure if Jack was trying to convince him or to convince himself or justify what he was asking.

"Jack Harkness are you asking me to move in with you?" Jack looked at him almost unsure.

"Do you want me to be?" trust Jack to answer a question with a question.

"YES!" Ianto said nodding. "Sorry that was a bit over enthusiastic."Jack was grinning.

"No, no it wasn't." Jack kissed Ianto softy and Ianto deepened it instantly.

"So?" Ianto said grinning as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Ianto Jones, will you move in with me?"

"Yes, yes I would love to." Ianto said.

"Thank God!" Jack sighed not realising how nervous he'd been.

"Looks like we're going to need to do some shopping when we get back and I'm going to have to do something with my flat!"

"Oh, a trip to IKEA my favourite!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Hey don't be sarcastic I love getting lost in the endless world of Swedish furniture and efficient storage solutions!" Jack laughed.

"You would."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"No," Jack smiled affectionately, "no I wouldn't." They lay there Iantos heart was going over time, he hadn't expected this at all, he was expecting Jack to tell him it was over or he was having second thoughts about the weekend away. What was he going to do with his flat should he sell it? What if he and Jack broke up then what would he do?

"Just a quick question, should I sell my flat or rent it out?" Jack smiled.

"I think you should sell it because I am never letting you go and if you ever decide to leave me I'll move back into the Hub." Ianto looked at Jack and shivered.

"I could never leave you Jack Harkness."

"And for that I am eternally grateful."

* * *

Ianto walked down the boat and seeing Gwen and Owen playing cards sat on Owens bed in their pyjamas he took a left and saw Tosh laid in bed reading. He grinned and she looked at him confused.

"I have to tell you something," he said quickly and quietly. He was so over excited he felt like a giddy teenager. Tosh looked at him bemused.

"Jack asked me to move in with him, I'm moving into Jacks bay side flat with him! I mean he has asked. Oh my god Tosh I'm moving in with Captain Jack Harkness." He finally finished babbling and Tosh grinned down at him.

"That's fantastic Ianto." She smiled hopping down from the bunk and hugging the now stunned Welshman.

"I know, it's fantastic sorry I'm a little stunned." He paused breathing heavily and then started again. "Oh God Tosh I'm moving in with Jack!" he laughed and sat down on the floor Tosh grinned as Jack put his head around the door. "I'm moving in with you." Ianto said a little stunned and Jack laughed loudly.

"Is that a good thing?" Ianto nodded. "Good." Jack grinned and Tosh smiled. "Are you going to get up off the floor?" Ianto shook his head. Jack and Tosh laughed. "Is it really that much of a shock to you?" Ianto nodded again. Jack laughed. "God I love you." And Iantos head snapped up his eyes wide and disbelieving at the words Jack had just said. Tosh looked at Jack and Jack panicked. Yes he'd meant it he didn't mean to let it slip out like that he'd meant to be a little more romantic about it and he hadn't meant to say it in front of Tosh. Ianto was still staring at him. "Well I've said it now." He shrugged. "I love you." He said again there really wasn't much point in denying it. Ianto dived up off the floor and Jack found himself backed against the wall Iantos lips crushing his. Tosh left the room saying to the others,

"Come on lets go get breakfast at the cafe in the village." They all left rather quickly and Ianto pulled back as he heard the door close.

"Back to bed now." He growled and Jack shivered. He obeyed. Ianto pushed him back down onto the bed luckily there wasn't much clothing to remove before Ianto as pressed flush to Jacks body only their boxer shorts remained. Ianto was breathing heavily when Jack rolled them over.

"So what did I do to deserve this?" Jack asked kissing Iantos neck. Ianto rolled them back over and started to kiss down Jacks torso.

"First of all you asked me to move in with you, and I am greatly looking forward to that, have you with me all the time, think of the fun and we can do this when were or where ever we like," Ianto continued down Jacks body before speaking again. "Then you inadvertently told me you love me and then said it again to confirm it." Ianto muttered back paying attention to Jacks skin he pulled the other man underwear off before removing him own. Ianto lay back on top of Jack and whispered in his ear. "and for the record I love you too." Jack smiled as Ianto kissed him again. It felt so good and so right he knew he was exactly where he belonged.

* * *

Tosh, Owen and Gwen sat in the cafe nursing coffee and full English breakfasts.

"So what happened?" asked Gwen intrigued as to why Tosh had made them leave so abruptly. She smiled and said.

"Had a feeling we really didn't want to be on that boat much longer." Owen grinned.

"They are at it again. Can't say I don't blame Ianto though I bet its good." Tosh laughed at Owen. He smiled. "Don't tell them I said that."

"So why did they suddenly you know?" asked Gwen and Tosh grinned again.

"Jack asked Ianto to move in with him this morning. He came to tell me he was a little stunned, he was sat on the floor, and Jack came in. We were laughing and Jack sort of let slip he loved Ianto and Ianto looked so shocked and then Jack shrugged saying well I've said it now and looked Ianto right in the eyes and said I love you. Well that was it Ianto was on his feet and Jack was pinned to the wall! My only thought was get out!"

"Ah that is a survival reflex if ever I saw one Miss Sato." Owen toasted her with his coffee before hungrily tucking into his sausages.

"I mean really Jack asked Ianto to move in with him?" Gwen asked Tosh and Tosh nodded.

"Yeh, he told me he was going to last night but I never thought it would be this quick."

"he told you." Gwen said quietly and Tosh nodded as she tucked into her bacon.

"Yeh asked if I thought Ianto would say yes and I know he would, i mean just because Jack lives at the hub doesn't mean he doesn't have property, we've known for a few years that he has a flat and house, I mean he's got all sorts of things hidden away!"

"If we're not careful he'll hide Ianto away!" Owen joked watching Gwen's reaction. She nibbled the edge of her breakfast. She clearly wasn't happy.

"I'm so happy for them." Owen said to Tosh and she nodded.

"I love them both so much its just wonderful they have one another!" Owen smiled at Tosh and he nodded.

"So Ianto said yes?" Gwen said, Owen looked at her.

"Of course he said yes Gwen Ianto loves Jack and as we know Jack loves Ianto and finally they had admitted it to one another. I mean thank the lord because I couldn't stand the tension much longer I would have told them myself!" Owen finished.

"But is it really a good idea?" Gwen asked.

"Iantos a workaholic and Jack spends all his spare time with Ianto therefore it makes sense them moving into the bay, its closer to the hub they can go in and out together or if one of them has time off they know when they get home the others there. I think its perfect for them it's just practically more than anything and I know it will mean a lot to Ianto and Jacks really putting himself on the line. You know what he's like." He directed at Tosh and she nodded.

"oh Yeh this is a real break though. Ianto is fixing him!"

"and Jack is fixing Ianto." Owen said happily. Gwen still didn't look to happy but tosh and Owen ignored her they knew she was jealous. Owens phone beeped.

"Ah Ianto says its safe to return, he and Jack are off to the supermarket! He even sent me kisses!" he said shaking his head.

"I think Jack sent that text." Tosh grinned.

"I think your right, Ianto never gives me kisses." Tosh nearly choked on the coffee.

* * *

"So what do we need?" Jack asked hopping along next to Ianto.

"I need you to slow down with that trolley and lower your voice.2 Ianto said looking at his list and pulling pasta off the shelf.

"sorry, I'm just so excited I haven't done this in ages, I love it and what's even better is we get to do it again but we will need a fridge before we do, I was thinking one of those old 1950s style fridges I love those." Ianto smiled.

"If you want." He said getting tinned tomatoes.

"What do you want?"

"A nice coffee machine." Jack sighed.

"That's a given I want one of those, what else?" asked as they turned around the end of the isle. Ianto thought.

"I think a large bed, probably metal, black with gold trim a warm coloured bed room probably a warm cream with a red feature wall, maybe wallpaper with a pattern. What do you think?" Jack grinned.

"Sounds perfect and in the kitchen a dark wood." Ianto nodded.

"Yes depending on the colour of the appliances, maybe colours cabinets with a wood top or a blue-black marble." Jack nodded.

"Oh I prefer that!"

"Perhaps we should plan each room before we move in, maybe move in, in a month or so?" Ianto suggested and Jack nodded picking up the milk.

"How about we say six weeks, we have our weekend in a month's time and then have a week to finalize the flat." Ianto smiled.

"Sure why not." Ianto agreed.

"Oh I'm looking forward to this." Jack sighed and Ianto smiled at him. "Are you?" Ianto nodded grinning.

"Oh yes." He said quietly.

"I could get used to this." Jack said happily consulting Iantos list. Ianto raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him

"Used to what?"

"Being all domestic with you, I like this!" Ianto laughed.

"Then you can do the shopping from now on!"

* * *

"We're back, Owen could you help us with these bags?" Jack called out as they stepped back on to the boat.

"Sure." Owen went and took some of the bags handed him. Tosh started to unload all the carrier bags.

"I know its Saturday but we didn't really go anywhere the other day I recon we could afford to go on about another half a day maybe more and then turn around, we just can't stop for a day on the way back."

"Sure whatever you think captain." Gwen grinned at Jack.

"Right I will go fire her up, the gorgeous Mr. Jones will put the coffee on and hopefully give me some of my favourite biscuits!" Ianto looked at him.

"well for my favourite captain I could perhaps be persuaded!" he laughed as he switched the kettle on. Jack hopped past him kissing on the cheek and whispering.

"Love you." As he passed Ianto tutted and rolled his eyes, Tosh heard and the other two didn't she smiled at Ianto and he gave her a shy smile back. Ianto made all of them coffee and took his and Jacks up to the tiller with some chocolate hobnobs. Jack grinned when he saw Ianto fish the packet out his hoodie pocket.

"You are perfection."

"You won't say that when I start hiding these from you around the flat!"

"Well I don't know I do love games and well I'll torture you to find out their whereabouts!" Jack teased and Ianto grinned wickedly.

"Oh really and what makes you think I would give in?" Jack smiled.

"I can be very, very persuasive."

"I know but I can be extremely protective." Jack grinned again.

"Well we shall see!"

"Indeed we shall, so living room colour scheme?" Ianto asked Jack and beamed.

"I think we should have the flat all one colour with accent colours through it. Maybe chose tones of one colour, oh I saw the most amazing kitchen in a magazine walls were a cream colour the cabinets a beautiful red with a shiny black worktop really modern but really homey, I guess if you've seen the deeds you've seen a layout plan?" Jack enquired and Ianto nodded.

"I like that maybe a warm cream, because you can get cold ones can't you." Jack nodded. They continued to plan the colour scheme for the flat as they drank their coffee. The sun warmed off and Ianto took of his jumper struggling to keep his t-shirt down but Jack wasn't complaining, taking off his shirt so he had just his undershirt on. The others came up to join them and whilst Owen, Ianto and Tosh discussed something technical, Jack only managed to catch snatches of the conversation, Gwen tried to talk to him.

"So you and Ianto are moving in together." Is how she started and Jack had a funny feeling she was not too pleased. So he beamed and nodded.

"Yes, oh Gwen I am so happy I never thought he would agree but after he agreed to go away for a weekend and to let me organise it I thought well maybe he's open to the suggestion and Tosh thought he would be. So I just went for it and when he said yes, well if I'd have been stood up I'd have fallen down!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Jack looked up at her.

"Yes, Ianto deserves a proper relationship and I'm going to give him that, he's chosen to be with me after everything and he was happy with what we had he never asked for more and its time I gave him more. Its time I gave him what he deserves." Jack paused. "In fact it's high time I gave myself what I want and I want to live in a flat with Ianto. I want us to have a home together." Gwen was sat in silence and he didn't try to break it. He knew she had some kind of infatuation with him and knew he hadn't exactly stopped it he felt bad but he flirted with everyone and Tosh and Owen hadn't become all odd with him. "If you're going to say something Gwen please just say it so I can get it out of the way." He said suddenly she looked up at him wide-eyed and unsure. She frowned and then started.

"I just think your making a mistake."

"I'm not, I love Ianto. I have done since the minute I first hired him and whatever has happened in the past he has stood by me and I will stand by him. Through everything he's mine and I intend to keep him for as long as he will have me and the day he wants me gone I will be but for now I'm going to live everyday with my gorgeous Ianto and I'm going to love him how he deserves to be loved. You are loved Gwen cooper you have a wonderful fiancé and friends. Owen, Tosh, Ianto and myself we have very few good friends outside of torchwood, there's Martha and people I know through the doctor we have very little family and to keep them safe we never really see them. So I know I'm not making a mistake because I have wanted this for so long and have been denying myself happiness to protect myself and it was wrong of me. I love him Gwen can't you see, I can't you see I can't function without him and if you have problem with mine and Iantos happiness well you're just going to have to get over it." Ianto, Tosh, and Owen had heard every single word of that conversation Jacks voice had risen a little at 'I love Ianto' and they had all turned to watch his somewhat moving speech.

"Jack?" Ianto said quietly smiling softly Jack looked at him he looked very upset, Jack could see the sparkle in Iantos eyes, "I love you too and I will always be yours. Whatever happens, now give the tiller to Gwen and get that gorgeous arse of yours up here so I can kiss you." Jack smiled and did as he was told, sitting down next to Ianto who pulled him into a deep kiss, tosh giggled and Owen coughed saying,

"Yeh alright we get the picture, all too clearly if you ask me you can stop playing tonsil tennis now!" they broke apart smiling.

"Owen, its soup for lunch and for making me stop that amazing kiss you get to warm it up!" Jack said ginning as Ianto lay his head on his shoulder. Owen grumbled but said he would. "Good, now Toshiko what do you think about a red kitchen?"

* * *

Gwen was miserable she stood at the tiller as the other chatted happily about Ianto and Jacks flat designs. Owen had periodically sent her a scathing look. She'd been out of order she knew it but she was right, it was a mistake one or other of them was going to get hurt. She felt left out again, she sometimes wished she didn't have Rhys at home, she felt perhaps she'd be closer to the group if she too was alone in the real world because that's where they were then maybe she'd fit in. No she thought she wouldn't she knew she wouldn't, tosh had Ianto as a best friend and Owen preferred to the snarky lonesome medic, Jack had Ianto and he knew he had Tosh as a friend as well. She was still the newbie still the one who stood out from the rest not one of Jacks shining stars but the compassionate one, the one who had a heart. She thought about it she wasn't being very compassionate now. Owen had just sent her another look and she shook her head. This was ridiculous she was jealous but she shouldn't be she pushed it to the back of her mind and continued to drive.

"I'm annoyed." Owen said plainly. Tosh looked at him blankly. "Gwen couldn't keep her mouth shut could she?"

"Well of course she couldn't she's 'concerned' for them."

"I think it's good as much as I tease Tea boy he deserves some happiness."

"They both do." Tosh agreed and then Gwen walked in and they stopped Jack bounced in moments later.

"Right kids, sit down relax I'm cooking dinner!" Owen groaned. Shouting,

"Ianto is this going to be edible mate or should you be cooking with him?" Ianto appeared moments later next to Jack,

"Surprisingly he is actually good at cooking a few meals so don't worry, if he hasn't poisoned me yet I don't think he will start now!"

"hey." Jack said pretending to be annoyed. Ianto smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well if he messes up we are close to a pub!" Owen said grinning.

"We can go for a pint whilst we leave them to cook!" Ianto grinned Owen nodded,

"Yeh leave the ladies to cook!" he stood up, grabbing his jacket, Ianto looked at him surprised, Owen shook his head, "call yourself a Welshman, get your coat!" Ianto did looking at Jack who shrugged; Owen never went out just with Ianto. They left Jack and the girls in a small-bewildered huddle and walked the 15-minute walk to the pub.

"What you having?" Owen asked at the bar.

"Pint. What's this about Owen?" he asked dubiously as they sat down.

"Gwen was out of order mate." Owen said plainly. Somehow, Ianto thought Tosh might be having this chat with both Gwen and Jack. "Me and Tosh are really pleased for you and we expect to be invited to the flat warming, rift permitting of course!" Ianto nodded.

"Of course."

"Its about time Jack got his act together where you and he are concerned, he cares more than he wants to admit Ianto you do know that don't you?" Ianto nodded.

"I just find it hard to believe that he's chosen me but now I think I can, I did think it was just sex which was fine but really I mean he must be serious if he's asked me to move in and asked me to go away with him." Owen nodded.

"Whatever happens now mate, I think you're stuck with him."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Tosh started looking at Gwen she didn't care Jack was in the kitchen and they were in sight and he could clearly hear her. "Ianto finds his relationship with Jack hard enough to comprehend and believe without you doubting Jacks motives and choices and questioning them with him in earshot I mean really you had to do it then."

"I just thought..." Gwen started. Tosh cut her off.

"No Gwen you didn't think." Tosh said exasperatedly, "really I understand I'd be concerned but I know Jack and I know Ianto and its right for them and yes things will change but Jack practically lives with Ianto already you may not have noticed but I have, even Owen has. I'm sorry but Ianto and Jack deserve happiness and one another and it's wrong for us no to support them."

"I know and I'm sorry I just wasn't convinced it was a good idea."

"Well if you could clarify this to Ianto and tell him if he has your support I think it would be a good idea." Gwen nodded and Jack looked up at Tosh with a smile.

"Remind me never to cross you you're small and adorable but it makes you terrifying."

"Ianto was right you can cook think is amazing." Owen said as he ate the chicken pasta dish Jack had plated up for them. He smiled as Ianto patted his back affectionately.

"That is praise." He teased.

"It's one of Iantos recipes, to be honest it's so well written I think even you could cook it!" they all laughed Gwen looked up at Ianto awkwardly.

"I just want to apologise to you Ianto and to you Jack, I was out of order today and I didn't think I'm very happy for you and if you need any help moving furniture I'm sure Rhys will help with a deal on a van." Ianto smiled.

"It's alright I know you meant well." He nodded at her and the tension around the table lifted visibly. They enjoyed their dinner in relative silence. After Tosh and Gwen did the washing up and Ianto had made everyone a night time coffee he said goodnight and walked through to his and Jacks room stripping down to his boxers he climbed under the covers and pulled his book off the shelf. He took he page marker out and started to read, he took a double take, he'd read this bit he looked at the marker it wasn't his. He looked at the receipt that was being used as a bookmark, it had the last four digits of Jacks credit card on it and he smiled, Jack had started to read his book. He placed it back in the pages and turned to his own marked page as Jack came into the room, he closed it and smiled at him.

"What are you smiling at?" Jack asked, as he got undressed.

"What do you think of the book?" he asked quietly and Jack blushed.

"It's very good."

"Glad you like it." Jack climbed into bed and Ianto rolled his eyes at him.

"Why are you reading it?"

"I thought if I read more you will have more to talk to me about." Jack said shyly. Ianto smiled at Jacks sentiments.

"If you want to you can but we have enough in common. We are about to have a home in common and share so much more. You're giving me enough Jack you don't have to read as well!" Jack laughed.

"I know, I do like reading I just thought I'd try read what you read so we can talk about the books." Ianto kissed him softly.

"It's very thoughtful of you." Jack smiled widely.

"You know you are tiring me out." Ianto said yawning.

"Well sleep Mr Jones it's another hard working day tomorrow." Jack teased and Ianto laughed.

"Yes, dealing with you is really hard work!"

"I resent that." Jack teased.

"Well I hope it give you the consolation you need when I tell you I love you." Ianto added softly and Jack grinned widely.

"I never realised how much I'd love you saying that to me." Ianto grinned.

"Goodnight Jack." Ianto said lying down cuddling around Jack.

"Goodnight Ianto and I love you."

* * *

**Please review xx**

* * *

Day Eight.


	9. Chapter 9 of 14

**Here it is finally! sorry I took a week off to go look at gallerys in london oh the life of an art student I love it! it even gives me time to write!**

* * *

Day Nine.

Jack woke in a sudden fitful start, he sat up quickly, but Ianto was still there. He let out a long sigh praying his jumpy movements hadn't woken the Welshman up. His watch read 6am. He lay back down carefully. Taking his wrist strap off the side where he had left it for most of the holiday. He opened it and started to check on the rift. Tosh had checked all rift predictions before they left there had been non-predicted but he liked to keep an eye on it anyway.

"Do you ever stop working?" Ianto muttered as he rolled over to face Jack.

"I'm not working."

"Yes you are! I'm going to enforce a new rule, no working in bed!" He snatched Jacks wrist strap off him with his right hand and rolling back on to his right side he held it just out of Jacks reach.

"Hey!" Jack said smiling.

"Well you keep mixing work with leisure!"

"You mean pleasure because that's exactly what you are!" Ianto rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I don't know why you try to charm me."

"I have to make you feel loved else I fear you may run away with Toshiko." Ianto laughed and started to nod.

"Well it's not going to be Owen!" Jack laughed this time.

"Give me my vortex manipulator back!" Ianto pretend to think about it for a second

"No." He said smiling. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Ianto." He warned and Ianto shook his head still keeping it out of Jack reach. "Well then I guess I'm going to have to take it from you myself..."

* * *

Tosh moved around the small kitchen, Owen sat on his bed eating toast and Gwen was still asleep. There was a loud thud and a groan and then a peel of laughter form Ianto them a disgruntled humph and then a small argh from Ianto. Owen looked at Tosh an eyebrow raised.

"Don't go in they are at it again." There were some more noises and then Ianto started laughing again.

"They don't normally laugh so much." Tosh observed. Owen grinned.

"Right lets go check it out, it'll only embarrass Tea-boy and I love it when he blushes!" they walked down the boat, Owen knocked and they entered they looked at the scene in front of them and laughed. Ianto had got Jack wrapped tightly in the duvet and was sat on him wearing a t-shirt and his boxers, it was clear there had been a small skirmish of a fight and now Ianto was turning Jack wrist strap over in his hands saying.

"So how do you turn this thing off?" Owen was laughing so hard he had to leave the room. Ianto looked at them both with a wide smile. "Can you work it out Tosh?" he threw it to her just in time Jack managed to free himself enough to flip them back over and pin Ianto down, maybe a little too roughly although Ianto was not complaining.

"No ideas but if you keep Jack busy for a moment I can go hide it!"

"Perfect." Ianto grabbed Jack t-shirt and pulled his lips down to crash into a passionate kiss. Jack pulled back with difficultly Ianto had a tight grasp on his shirt.

"That's cheating!" he gasped as Ianto pulled him back into the kiss. He loosened his grip and pushed Jack away slightly.

"You never stated any rules to this game."

"Oh so it's like that is it?"

"You always cheat it's my turn."

"You are a very naughty boy Ianto Jones." Ianto laughed

"Don't you know it?"

"Oh yes and I love it."

* * *

"Well that's the most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my life!" Owen chuckled.

"You've been saying that for the last hour." Tosh observed as she cleared away breakfast, Jack was still grinning and Ianto ran a hand through his damp hair. He made a mental note that if he actually needed to get clean not to let Jack anywhere near him when he was in the shower.

"Speaking of that incident, may I have my wrist strap back?" Ianto shook his head,

"No I'm confiscating it!" Owen laughed and stood up.

"and with that I am off to get this boat moving ." he climbed out the front and Gwen hopped out to help him. Jack pouted at Ianto.

"Please give it back." Ianto once again pretended to think about it but shook his head. Jack grumbled and stood up at there was the loudest clanging noise and a splash. Tosh, Jack and Ianto all exchanged looked before racing out to the front of the boat, there in peels of laughter was Gwen and up to his knees in water was Owen, stood in between the boat and the bank. He scowled as the others started to laugh.

"It had to be me didn't it?"

"Owen, you know you can't walk on water!" Jack chuckled.

"I know that rock is unstable I went to step on to put the mallet from taking the pegs out back and it tipped me in." Gwen nodded.

"That explains the bang we heard inside. " Ianto took the mallet out of Owens hand that was held above his head.

"Come on give me a hand." Jack grabbed under Owens arms and helped pull him out.

"Sorry Owen trousers off you are not going inside in canal covered clothes. Jack grinned.

"He's only saying it so he can say he got Owen out of his trousers." Gwen laughed and Owen scowled. Owen reluctantly removed his trousers and took the towel Tosh offered him.

"Shower now and then a glass of the coke we have to kill anything you may have accidentally ingested." Ianto said sweetly and Owen nodded as he went inside. Jack chuckled again. Owen called back.

"Just chuck those jeans they are old anyway." Jack put them in the bin by the path and then climbed on the boat and sat on the roof with Ianto and Tosh. Gwen cast off and turned the boat around as they started their journey back. Owen appeared and looked up at them a glass of coke in his hand. He was shaking his head.

"Well someone was going to fall in." He laughed. He climbed up carefully next to the others.

"You did it gracefully."Jack teased.

"Oh Thanks, be nice to me or I'll set Ianto on you. I know he's a match for you." Ianto grinned and Jack laughed.

"Alright Alright." Even Jack chuckled and Ianto moved in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd never do as he asked."

"But I know you'll always do as I asked?" Jack whispered playfully. Ianto shrugged.

"Perhaps."

* * *

"Did you enjoy your swim Owen?" Gwen teased as he made his way down to her end of the boat. He sighed.

"Oh leave it will you." She nodded. Owen looked at Ianto lean back more relaxed on Jack. "Iantos relaxing more isn't he, he's not as uptight." Gwen looked at the pair.

"I think he's finally coming to terms with Jacks love of him."

"I think your right. I can't wind him up as easily anymore." Owen pretended to look sad.

"At least we will still get his coffee!"

"But if Jack and he breaks up and he leaves we are so fucked!" Owen laughed. Jack came up to join them.

"Should my ears be burning?"

"Just saying you can't leave tea-boy because if you break him and then he leaves we won't have his coffee and then we won't function at work and it will all be your fault."

"Owen you will be please to know I have no intention of breaking Ianto except in the bedroom." Owen groaned.

"Thanks for that Harkness."

"My pleasure." He laughed.

"So have you been exiled?" Owen asked looking at Tosh and Ianto who were looking at a magazine. Jack smiled.

"Apparently my choice in wallpaper is rubbish and I should leave it to the people who have eyes and taste, according to Ianto anyway." Owen laughed.

"I think he's right just look at the hub!"

"Have you ever tried painting that place?" Owen did not say anything, "No I didn't think so...If you want to decorate feel free!"

"Err no I think we will live." Owen stood up and stretched.

"Careful there tinkerbell you might slip." Owen batted at Jacks head and Gwen laughed.

"For that I'm getting Ianto to make the coffee and say you asked!" he walked off carefully to the other end and sat down with Tosh and Ianto.

* * *

"Oh trust it to be a nice morning and miserable afternoon!" Jack complained.

"Well at least we have had a little bit of good weather." Tosh said as she munched her sandwich. Jack mumbled his agreement through another bite of his lunch.

"It's not that bad." Ianto said picking at his lettuce." Jack watched him smiling.

"When we move in together I'm going to make sure you eat enough vegetables!" he joked and Ianto smiled as he ate the lettuce.

"It fell out the sandwich!" he said with a sigh. Jack raised his eyebrows. "you know I eat chicken mayo sandwiches with lettuce." Ianto said in a matter of fact tone. Jack nodded.

"True, ok I'll let it slide...this time." Tosh laughed.

"I like vegetables and I eat them more than you do!" Jack said nothing. "Oh you know it's true." Ianto grinned and Jack nodded.

"Alright, Alright but you can't argue I get enough pineapple!" they all laughed.

"Ianto is perfectly healthy." Owen said as he opened a packet of crisps. "He eats correctly, he exercises."

"Well there's no doubt of that." Jack grinned.

"Oh we don't need to know." Owen muttered.

"Is Gwen alright up there?" Ianto asked to the room at large.

"She's a big girl, she'll survive." Owen said tipping the crumbs from his crisp packet into his mouth. He rolled up the empty packet and put a knot in it. "So what are we going to do?" Owen asked as Tosh cleared away the plates again. Jack stretched stood up and offered his hand to Ianto. Ianto looked up at him bemused.

"Afternoon nap?" he asked grinning. Ianto took his hand and nodded.

"Just keep it down alright." Owen moaned. Ianto smiled at Tosh.

"Do you need a hand?"

"No you go off with Jack you made lunch after all." She smiled at him and Jack tugged at his arm and he rolled his eyes at Tosh turning his eyes to Jack she heard him chiding him.

"You are so impatient."

"I am not!" Jack pulled him into the room and closed both the doors locking the outer one.

"You are!" Ianto laughed as Jack pushed him on to the bed.

"I am not impatient!"

"Sure you're not." Ianto grinned.

"Are you being sarcastic with me Jones?" Jack lay down next to Ianto and looked into his eyes. Ianto nodded.

"Very much so." Jack grinned.

"I knew it." They lay on their sides looking at one another before Ianto lent in and kissed Jack softly. Jack smiled.

"Now who's impatient?" Ianto settled back again.

"I'm not I could stay like this all day." Ianto smiled daring to take Jacks hand and entwine their fingers.

"Do you know what I'm looking forward to most about when we move in together?"

"What?" asked Ianto smiling slightly as Jack pulled him closer.

"Lazy mornings in bed on a Sunday, me, you and some of your special brewed coffee. All snuggled up under the warm duvet you in my arms. Perfect."

"Rift permitting."

"I'm going to put it on divert to Owens mobile so he will get all Sunday call outs!" Ianto laughed.

"That's cruel!" Ianto chuckled.

"We do our fair share of call outs. If I want to lie in and have Sunday mornings with my gorgeous Welshman then I will and as I'm the boss what I say goes!"

"Oh really?" Ianto asked kissing Jack softly on the lips.

"Yes and as your boss I'm saying there will be plenty more of that!" Ianto kissed Jack again.

"Oh even I agree with that!"

"Do you agree with Sunday mornings?" Jack muttered against Iantos lips.

"Sounds like heaven." Ianto whispered as Jack kissed him again.

* * *

Owen sat on the sofa and Tosh sat next to him flipping through photos of the team.

"That one." Owen said pointing at a particularly lovely photo of Tosh, Jack and Ianto with their coats and scarves wrapped tightly around them and cradling warm coffee in their hands. Tosh marked it and they continued to go through the photos. "Do you think they are napping or..."

"I don't think they are." Tosh said smiling.

"What is that in reply to the napping or the sex?"

"I think they are napping!" Tosh said hitting his arm playfully.

"Really, I can hear whispering!" Owen said pretending to listen. Tosh hit his arm again.

"Leave them be!" she chuckled.

"Alright, alright." They continued to look through the photos on Tosh's laptop, deciding on making an album alongside their original idea. After Ianto and Jack had gone off to their room, Owen had told Tosh his idea to create a few photo frames for them to decorate their flat and knowing how the rift was bound to play up once they returned they had decide to start choosing photos now. Thing was there was so many photos so they were choosing lots and planned to make them an album although neither said it they thought it would be nice for Jack as well once they had all gone. They spent a lovely afternoon together muttering about layout and even Owen agreed it should be in a large leather album one that would last and go well on Jacks bookcase and Iantos mind you! They'd picked out enough photos and Tosh had filed them to print when they had time she planned to do it the weekend Jack and Ianto went away.

"She quickly closed the document folders and opened up a game, she and Owen pretended seamlessly to have been playing for hours. Jack looked perfect as usual and Ianto looked a little sleep ruffled but other than that very cheery. They sat down and Jack read the paper whilst Ianto read a few chapters of his book before starting cooking dinner.

* * *

The team all sat around the little table tucking into large plates of spaghetti bolognaise. A happy silence fell as they ate.

"So you two decided on any colours or anything for this flat yet?" Jack nodded but wouldn't speak with his mouthful, Ianto swallowed first and started to explain.

"Blue in the bath rooms, red in the bedrooms and well not sure about the kitchen yet as its an open plan kitchen to living room." Owen nodded.

"Sounds great very like you two." Tosh said taking some of the herb bread Ianto had made and cooked in the oven.

"Oh yes," Jack grinned, "Ianto in the bedroom and me in the shower, shows whose boss in each!" He grinned tucking into more of his dinner as Ianto blushed, Tosh giggled and Owen and Gwen nearly choked.

"Thanks really needed to know that Jack!" Owen muttered after he got his breath back.

"Just being truthful and Tosh pointed it out first!" Tosh's eyes widened, and she swallowed.

"I was just commenting, Ianto's favourite colour is blue, which Jack always wears and Jacks is Red which Ianto always wears and each of you looks amazing in it and together you complement . So your showing it in your home." Ianto had never thought of it like that but yes, even though he liked other colours he always wore red that he knew he looked good in and always-liked Jack in his dark blue shirts. He never thought about how they looked together. Clearly, his thought showed in his face as Jack nudged him gently and he started as he looked up at the rest of the team, he smiled at them, and they all looked at him.

"Sorry zoned out for a moment what did I miss?"

"Nothing." Jack said kindly but he had a feeling he'd missed something he could tell by the looks on the others faces. He raised an eyebrow at Tosh, she gave him I will tell you later glance, and they continued to eat.

Several hours later, they were all yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"I'm going to have to go to bed." Gwen said standing up.

"I never heard you utter such sensible words PC cooper." Jack said standing up and offering his hand to Ianto, who smiled.

"I'll be in in a minute." He smiled. Jack looked surprised.

"Alright see you whenever you decide to join me!" Jack left the room along with Gwen and Ianto turned to the other two.

"Alright what did I miss?" he almost demanded.

"Ask Jack." Owen said simply. Ianto looked at Tosh who stuttered.

"It was just what he was hinting at." She said quietly. Ianto was concerned already and it must have shown again as Tosh's eyes widened. "It's not bad Ianto. Its good and unexpected that's all." She said quickly. Ianto relaxed.

"Please tell me." He said looking imploringly at Toshiko.

"He just said, well it's a good job we complement on another it a sign we are meant to be more." Ianto looked at Tosh.

"What?"

"Oh common mate put the pieces together." Owen said exasperatedly.

"I will...I have..."Ianto stood up, "Goodnight." He picked up a glass of water on his way through to Jack. He placed it down as Jack looked up at him from his book.

"So you decided to grace me with your beautiful presence then!" Jack teased.

"I thought you deserved it." Ianto said not looking at Jack as he stripped down and climbed in next to him.

"Sometimes I think I don't deserve you."Jack said sadly. Ianto looked at him a sudden concern filling him.

"You deserve me Jack, everything, you deserve so much more than what I can give you and you deserve to have whatever you want. Less or more, whatever you want Jack you deserve it." When he'd finished he felt a little stupid as Jack looked at him. He looked away from Jacks eyes and down at the sheets between them.

"I love you." Jack said simply and Ianto looked up smiling slightly.

"And I don't think I will ever tire of hearing it!" he chuckled.

"I like that you're being more honest with me." Jack smiled.

"What did you mean at dinner?" Ianto asked quietly and quickly.

"I'm not sure, I just...I'm realising this is a good thing we have and it gets better and better the more I let myself enjoy it. The further I fall the...oh Ianto I can't put it into words, do I have to you know what I'm saying." He stopped. "I'm just thinking more about the imminent future than the future future!" He finished somewhat lamely or so he felt. Jack looked almost tearful and Ianto put his hand on Jack face kissing him softly.

"Yes." He said simply smiling and kissing Jack again. "Whatever you want, I'll give you everything I can." Jacks heart melted at what he heard. He kissed Ianto softly feeling that they had reached the point in their relationship where they knew one another so well no more words were needed.

* * *

**Please Review xxx**


	10. Chapter 10 of 14

**Hi I know its been a long time I am sorry for that but I've been really busy with art college. Yesterday was my 19th Birthday! Big wow! **

**So please read enjoy, hopefully laugh and review and give me a little belated birthday joy. **

**

* * *

**

Day Ten.

Once Jack had woken got up and gone for a pee, (Iantos arm had been wrapped tightly around him pushing on his bladder,) Jack laid awake watching Ianto sleep. He smiled as Ianto snuffled then his lips twitched into a smile before his face went passive again. He watched Ianto happily trying not to move or breathe too loudly.

"Jack, stop staring at me whilst I'm asleep." Jack jumped slightly as Ianto spoke not opening his eyes. Jack smiled.

"But you look so beautiful."

"I don't care leave me to sleep!"

"But your awake now." Jack smirked and Ianto opened one eye to look at him.

"If you think you're getting sex now, you can think again!" Jack pulled a mock sad face.

"I don't just want sex from you!" he said grinning.

"No I know you just want it on demand!" Jack pretended to think about it before shaking his head in a non-committing way. Ianto had both eyes open and was now looking at Jack contentedly.

"You sure we can't have sex?" Jack asked quietly.

"No." Ianto said grinning. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No we can't have sex or no you're not sure?" Ianto grinned.

"I could be persuaded!"

"Is that a challenge Mr Jones?" Jack asked playfully.

"No it probably won't be that hard."

"Oh but you will be!"

* * *

Owen moaned and Tosh looked at him as she handed him a coffee.

"Tosh you are an angel but those two definitely are not!" Tosh sat on the end of Owens bed and curled her legs up under her cupping her coffee in both hands.

"Oh they aren't even being that loud." She said sipping her coffee.

"That's not the point."

"Oh come on Owen they have a happy relationship you should try it sometime." He snorted.

"I don't think so Tosh." He said shaking his head. "I mean who's going to want to wake up next to this ugly mug everyday for the rest of their life." Tosh shrugged.

"I'm sure there's someone." She said over the rim of her mug.

"Well if you find her let me know!" he said drinking the coffee. They heard Ianto saying no repeatedly and laughed when they heard a thump probably of Jack falling off the bed.

"Ok maybe they aren't at it." Owen amended before they heard a light groan. "Or maybe they are!"

An hour or so later, (Owen hadn't been checking the time he didn't want to know how much stamina Jack and Ianto had.) Jack and Ianto emerged showered and clean. (It had been separate showers.(much to Jacks disappointment.)) They sat down with a slice of toast each getting a glare from Owen.

"Careful if the wind changes your face will stay that way!" Jack said with his mouthful. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that chance." Owen mumbled.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Jack asked pinching Iantos half a slice of toast. Ianto stood up disgruntled and waited for the toaster to pop.

"I'm driving, need the fresh air." Owen said over his paper.

"I think he's board!" Tosh said smiling.

"What I haven't shot anything in 10 days!" they all laughed.

"Oh heaven forbid!" Ianto said sarcastically.

"I know it's terrible!" Owen agreed laughing.

* * *

The day went quickly. Jack didn't understand how but he didn't see much of Ianto. He really couldn't understand it they were on a very small boat in comparison to the size of the Hub but they saw each other much more than they had today. First of all Jack had gone and kept Owen company up on deck then Ianto had brought them a coffee leaving straight away muttering about Tosh. Jack had then come down for lunch and Ianto had sat up with Owen as they continued their journey. Jack was now coming down the small corridor in the middle of the boat as Ianto came the other way.

"Hey you." Jack grinned putting his hand on Iantos waist. "I've missed you today."

"I'm sure you have." Ianto smiled slightly.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Jack asked teasingly.

"No." Ianto said softly. Jack turned then and pressed Ianto against the wall.

"Yes you have." Jack whispered in Iantos ear and Ianto shivered.

"I...I haven't." He stammered out under his breath.

"I think you have." Jack grinned running his hand up Iantos side and pulling his collar down to expose the skin blowing lightly on Iantos ear and then kissing the exposed skin on Iantos neck. "I think you have been avoiding me." Jack undid one of the buttons on Iantos shirt and pulled the fabric back to kiss more of Iantos skin. "And quite frankly I want to see more of you."

"Jack." Ianto gasped as he felt Jacks teeth graze his skin. "Not now...I told Tosh I wouldn't be long." Jack bit again and then undid another button. Ianto forced his hands up to Jacks chest to try push him back and managed just before he bit down again. "Seriously I just came too ask you something."Ianto took a deep breath trying to steady his heart rate.

"Ianto you're going to chose Tosh over me?" Jack lent into continue but Ianto managed to hold him back (Just).

"No...Yes...Do you prefer dark wood or light?" he said lamely and Jack laughed.

"Depends why?" Ianto blushed and looked at his feet. "Ianto?"

"Looking at furniture." He mumbled and Jack smiled

"Sorry didn't catch that." Ianto looked up and blurted out.

"I was looking at furniture for our flat and I found some really beautiful dark wood furniture and I also comes in a lighter wood and I wanted to know what you preferred."

"I don't mind, order whatever you like and put it on my credit card." Jack grinned.

"Don't you want to look at it?"Ianto asked surprised.

"No, No way." Jack laughed.

"Why not?"

"I love you." Jack said simply. "I want our flat to be what you want because I already have all I want and that's you." Ianto pulled Jack back to him and kissed him.

"I love you too and I know you're going to love this flat I promise."

"Oh I know I will. Now go on back to Tosh." Ianto kissed Jack before turning around and walking back to Tosh. Jack chuckled to himself Ianto clearly wanted this more than he was letting on. Well he wanted it more than he was letting on too. Six weeks wasn't fast enough but he'd be patient, he could be patient, he was sure he could be.

"What did he say?" Tosh asked as Ianto flopped down next to her.

"We can have whatever I want." Ianto said running his hand through his hair. Tosh smiled pulling up the 3D plans of the flat she'd created and adding the dark wood furniture to the already coloured room.

"It looks good."

"Of course it does!" he said pulling the laptop onto his knees he keyed in the codes they'd generated for the other items and they seamlessly popped onto the screen and he dragged them into place.

"Have you thought about art? Appliances? Home comforts?" Ianto looked at her.

"Of course." He pulled up more files and opened them most already in position, Tosh laughed as everything possible moved into place almost completing the image.

"So sofa choice and Bed left." She said and Ianto pulled back up the John Lewis website.

"This sofa." Ianto grinned opening the web page. It showed a John Lewis Valencia Grand Sofa, in Claret "With matching arm chairs and that dark wood coffee table and then the bed needs a little more research.

"Why?"

"It's got to right." Ianto wasn't going to tell Tosh what specifications that bed was going to need but something must have shown in his face.

"Super king size, metal? Or sturdy enough with slatted headboard?" she questioned quietly and Ianto blushed nodding.

"I know a shop." Tosh grinned taking the laptop.

* * *

"So then Harkness what's your plan for our young Mr Jones?" Jack smiled.

"Love him till he doesn't want me to anymore."

"Deep stuff Harkness." Owen muttered.

"I'm a deep man." Jack said looking at the ducks swimming next to them.

"I'm sure you are I just never get to see it." Jack chuckled.

"Iantos keen to get me out the hub."

"That's good it's not healthy for you to spend all that time underground makes you sick."

"You would know." Jack threw back and Owen accepted it gracefully.

"So what have you got planned Jack?" Owen could see through him.

"Love him. Spoil him. Marry him." Owen looked at Jack surprised.

"You really do have plans."

"More like thought processes." Jack looked deep in thought again before smiling at a text. He quickly replied and waited for a reply. It came and he replied again. Owen watched.

"Someone more interesting than me?" Jack nodded texting again. "Great." Owen kept driving as Jack chuckled again. "Ok either piss off or talk to me. It's un-nerving watching you text!" Jack looked up apologetically.

"Sorry it's Ianto."

Ianto texted Jack after he'd chosen a bed.

_Finished Flat design. Should I call the decorators? You want to look it over? Ix_

Jack smiled and typed a reply.

_Someone's trying hard. If you want them to start work. No but I'll look you over. Jx_

Iantos eyebrows twitched up knowing Jack was teasing him...again.

_I always work hard. SIR. I do if you do. You will do no such thing, that's harassment!_

No kiss. Jack noted quickly replying.

_I know you work hard. I enjoy watching. I do want them to start, alright? I said it get them bloody working on it I want our home ready. No kiss? Jx_

Ianto smiled before replying. He may as well fess up.

_I like that you recognize my hard work. I like that you watch. I already called they will start Monday. xxxxxxxxx enough kisses? Ix_

Jack smiled and chuckled happily.

_I shall reward you for your work. ;-P I will save those kisses for later...there are never enough kisses! xx_

That is true thought Ianto. Never enough.

_Are you coming down to snuggle on the sofa? Xxx _

Ianto didn't get a reply but less than a minute later Jack was next to him arm around his shoulders looking at the laptop screen.

"Come on then show me our home."

"I love it. I knew I would."

"Decorators are in Monday and then they recon it will be two weeks I have everything ordered it's being delivered there and so I will have to go to let them in, I have the dates written down." Jack smiled.

"Don't have them build it I want to do some, both of us together."

"Have no fear I knew you'd want too. The bookcases and coffee table are all I'm trusting you with!" Jack pretended to look upset and shocked.

"I'll have you know I have many years of flat pack furniture building under my belt."

"I'm sure you helped Ikea design there bookcases Jack and I know your belt is very big but quite frankly we never have a lot of time and I'd rather use the time to test the bed!"

"Oh I knew there was a reason I was moving in with you!" Jack teased.

"I just like being the Toy Boy!" Ianto teased sticking his tongue out at Jack.

"Ha are you calling me old?" Jack said faking shock.

"You are old!" Ianto laughed.

"I'll give you old Ianto Jones!" Jack roughly pulled Ianto into a kiss. Ianto didn't fight Jack was fully in control and he loved it he could hardly breath and the lack of oxygen was making him dizzy. Jack suddenly let him go Ianto pleased to see him sufficiently breathless. Before he fully recover Jack had closed the laptop and taken it off him. Jack lips assaulting his again. He felt helpless but completely safe. Jack lips left his and he gasped in air and Jacks mouth moved to his neck.

"Jack." He gasped again. "Stop."

"No." Jack purred against his skin.

"Oh God please...stop." Ianto gasped not wanting to think about where Jacks hands were going on his body. "Ok...Ok...you're not old. Oh my God...you are not old. Please stop...we can't...not here." Jack stopped.

"So what am I not?"

"Old."

"Good and What am I?" He grinned and Ianto looked him in the eye the cheeky grin back.

"Other than immortal and irresistible?" he pretended to think and Jack bit his neck making him jump, "gorgeous, sexy, charismatic and all mine." Ianto added happily.

"You have definitely made up for the old comments tell me more." Jack said curling up next to Ianto and Ianto put his arm around Jacks shoulders.

"It was just one old comment."

"What else?"

"Are you trying to make me tell you why I want to be with you?"

"Yes."

"Soppy git, I would put another three letter word in between those but I'm not going to." Jack elbowed him in the ribs. "Your funny and make me feel like I am the world, even though you have to save the world most of the time. Your eyes are beautiful and I don't care that they are too old for your face it makes you who you are."Iantos fingers played through Jacks hair and neither of the pair had heard Toshiko behind them. "With you I feel I belong, you kind and you don't judge, you know I give my all and don't push me. Your sensitive, deep, good in bed. No scratch that your incredible in bed." Jack laughed and Tosh watched Ianto stroking through Jacks hair the pair happily together. She snuck back out leaving them feeling she couldn't listen to Iantos personal feelings any longer. "You complete me Jack and the only thing that ever scared me was that I wasn't good enough for you, wasn't enough to complete you but I know I am now. For the moment I know I'm all you need."

* * *

"I thought you were going to make coffee." Gwen said as Tosh sat back down.

"Well I was but Jack and Ianto were having a moment."

"Oh no." Owen complained.

"No like a soppy moment." She explained.

"Oh that makes it so much better." Owen said sarcastically.

"Hey Mr I'm-grumpy-and-unloved give it a break." Gwen teased.

"I will if they do!"

* * *

They walked up to the pub to eat dinner, everyone was very quiet they didn't really know what to talk about they had exhausted talk about work, they had discussed everything from Autons to Weevils, every species, case and strange blob they had encountered. They had joked, laughed and even made a few comments on more serious times and all come out happy at the end of the evening. That evening they actually touched on none rift related material more than they had rift related material, music, movies and Pod casts were the main subjects not television none of them saw any of that. Jack and Ianto had seen all the same recent movies, Tosh and Owen shared podcasts and all of them had music of some type in common. They returned to the boat and all piled in laughing and joking once again content that they were warm, fed and weren't chasing weevil though the sewers.

Ianto lay back in bed with a happy soft groan. Jack smiled pulling his t-shirt off over his head and climbed in next to Iantos relaxed body.

"You seem happy." Ianto smiled.

"Of course I am, I'm in bed with a my gorgeous partner and on holiday with my close friends." He shuffled further down the bed and removed his hands from above his head.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I don't think I could be much happier." Jack smiled. "No I'm wrong I know a day where I will be even more happier." Jack looked at him intrigued. "The weekend we go away just us." Jack laughed and nodded.

"I'm very much looking forward to that."

"And I'll be happier the day we more into our flat together." Jack smiled and looked and Ianto who was staring dreamily up at the ceiling.

"I couldn't be happier hearing that Ianto."

"Oh trust me you will be happier on those days!"

"Well for now how about we get some sleep?" Ianto turned and kissed Jack softly and nodded as he curled around Jacks chest.

"Goodnight Jack." Jack kissed Iantos head.

"Goodnight Ianto and God bless." He kissed him again.

* * *

**Please Review xxx**


	11. Chapter 11 of 14

****

**Ok so here it is next chapter I tried to upload last night but couldn't!**

**Its was children in need last night John Barrowman sporting a georgeous suit love that man! **

**Please read, enjoy and review! xxx**

* * *

Day Eleven

Ianto woke up and looked at the ceiling. It was warm and suffocating in the room and he could sleep anymore. He carefully rolled a lightly snoring Jack off him, he looked at the peacefully sleeping Jack next to him before getting up and pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a tee. Quietly he opened the back door and stepped out closing it after him. The air was cool but the sun sparkled on the water, the promise of a warm day ahead. He climbed up on the roof and sat cross-legged on the tin. Oh how his life had changed in the last few days. All he had wanted was a holiday and he'd got so much more out of it. How the hell was he going to tell Rhiannon. He pulled his phone out his pocket and looked at the screen 7am she'd be up making the kids pack ups and Johnny would be leaving for work any minute now. He wondered whether he should what would she say? How would she react? He didn't know if he could deal with losing the last member of his family. He loved his niece and nephew now he'd resigned himself to the prospect of never having children he wanted to see more of them. He scrolled down to her number in his phonebook and stared at it as if doing this would give him the answer he needed. It didn't. _Oh sod it_ he thought he pressed the dial button on his phone.

"Hello, Jones household." He heard Rhi's voice down the phone.

"You know saying hello, Jones Household isn't going to distinguish your phone from more than 50% of the other household phones in Wales."

"Well thanks for that." She said sarcastically. "Nice way to start a conversation."

"Hi Rhi, its Ianto."

"Oh my estranged little brother how's life been treating you then?"

"Really well you?"

"Oh the usual its throwing sick children at me left right and centre Micas been off with chicken pox and then so was Sophie next door but her mum has to work early shifts so I've been looking after both of them. How's work?"

"It's not bad I'm away at the moment."

"Oh a holiday? Lucky you who you away with a new girlfriend or what?" Ianto cringed.

"Yeh, I'm away with some friends from work." How was he going to throw this into the conversation?

"I guess you're not abroad."

"No we're out on the canals for two weeks been away 10 days already it been great full of unexpected surprises. Really nice ones actually that's what I've called about actually."

"Oh really come on little bro spill."

"I'm kind of seeing someone."

"Oh Ianto that's brilliant, so what's she like?" he put his head on his hand.

"That's the thing Rhi she's...she's not a she." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Rhi his names Jack he's...He's my boss." Still very quiet,_ Fuck shouldn't have done this over the phone._ "Rhi please say something anything...breathe?"

"My God Ianto Jones are you telling me you've gone bender on me?"

"No...Well yes...It's not men it's just Jack. He's great Rhi you'll love him."

"Well from sounds you do." She sounded glad he felt better.

"I do. Rhi he's with me on holiday well he's asleep at the moment but he's great. I thought I'd better tell you because he's asked me to move in with him and I said yes and I thought in a couple of weeks I could bring him round for lunch or maybe we could just go out for coffee so you can meet him. If you can't it's fine I know you'll be busy with the kids."

"Ianto hunny your babbling and if course once your back from your break we shall meet for coffee then organise a family lunch." Ianto let out a sigh of relief. Then heard the back door bang shut and saw Jack standing looking at him.

"That's great Rhi, I'll call you when we get back and Thanks for understanding but I've got to go." He kept eye contact with Jack.

"I'm glad you told me Ianto, see you soon. Love you little brother."

"Yeh I love you too."

"Alright bye." She sounded sad about their conversation ending.

"Bye." Ianto closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. Looking at Jack sheepishly. Jack didn't say anything but just looked at him carefully. "How long have you been stood out here?" Ianto asked with a small cough to clear his throat suddenly he felt nervous.

"How long have you been sat out here?"

"I asked first." Ianto said wide-eyed.

"At around 'He's great Rhi you'll love him.'" Ianto nodded, great that probably meant he'd heard before that and he just been hidden out of sight sitting.

"About an hour." Ianto said quietly. Jack smiled and climbed up next to him draping his arm around Iantos shoulders.

"You sat out here worrying?" Ianto nodded. "You should have woken me."

"No you looked to peaceful."

"I panicked when I woke up and you weren't there."

"Sorry I needed the air."

"It's alright so how's Rhiannon?" he asked casually.

"She can't wait to meet you." Ianto smiled and looked up into Jack eyes.

"You didn't have to tell her I didn't mind."

"Yes I did need to Jack and I know you minded." Jack smiled.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Jack. I love you and Rhi had to know that." Jack lent in and kissed Ianto softly.

"Come on back in your freezing."

"Will you help me warm up?" Jack grinned.

"I can think of a few ways to help."

"Good lets go inside." Ianto grinning kissing Jack before starting to move, Jack was still looking at Ianto carefully smiling happily. "What?" Ianto asked looking down at Jack.

"I could help you warm up out here." Ianto laughed and shook his head.

"No inside or no not at all!"

"You are no fun Mr Jones!"

"Now Captain Harkness you know that's not true!" Ianto carefully pulled it tee off and threw it at Jack stretching carefully pushing the band on his sweats down slightly before walking off and jumping carefully down and going back inside. Jack grinned looking at the warn fabric in his hands carefully raising it to his face and inhaling, it smelt purely of Ianto, the man he loved. He grinned at Iantos way of teasing him knowing even wearing shorts in public made him feel self conscious and although the only people who may have seen would be the people in the houses overlooking the canal or an early morning dog walker he knew it would have been hard for Ianto to do it. He grinned down at the fabric in his hand again. Maybe if it was a nice hot day Jack could persuade Ianto to strip off on deck again...maybe even with another stretch. He carefully the stood up and went back inside to waiting Ianto.

* * *

"You really didn't have to tell her." Jack said stroking down the side of Iantos face.

"I wanted too." Ianto kissed Jacks lips softly pulling back before pulling back.

"But you didn't have too." Jack purred.

"I wanted too." Ianto repeated kissing Jack softly again.

"I'm glad you told her because..." Jack broke off.

"I wanted too." Ianto once again softly pressed his lips to Jacks.

"You are teasing me."

"I wanted too." Kissing to softly before quickly pulling back again. Jack scowled.

"What's with the teasing?" Jack repeated and Ianto grinned.

"I wanted too."

"Ianto." Jack said sternly.

"You just had to get it into your head that this is all I want. Want and need Jack. Want and Need." Jack smiled.

"Well can I have a proper kiss now?"

"I want one too!" Jack laughed as Ianto pulled him to him there lips pressing together and gently parting.

"I want you too."Jack growled as he rolled on top of Ianto.

* * *

Several hours and two meals later the weather was beautifully hot. Jack had made a jug of margaritas; well they were on the second and they were having a ball! Ianto, Tosh and Jack lay happily out on the hot tin. Gwen sat up front on the phone with Rhys and Owen carefully drove them down the canal.

"It's so hot." Tosh purred as she pulled her cardigan off she had already changed into shorts and was now left in them and a vest top. She wriggled her toes poking Ianto in the side he groaned.

"You're lucky you're wearing less fabric!" he moaned.

"So is Jack!" Tosh giggled and Ianto looked up to see Jack pulling his t-shirt off.

"What it's hot and I'm still in my jeans!"

"I think the temperature just rose again." Tosh giggled.

"Ianto if you're hot take your shirt off." Ianto looked at Jack whose face showed no sign of him planning this but he was pretty sure he had. Ianto sat up and pulled his shirt off and Tosh smiled appreciatively.

"Oh I can die happy." She looked playfully at Ianto who blushed.

"You can look but don't touch that's mine." Jack laughed.

"Oh that's mean. It looks so hard and toned."

"Yeh alright you two, you can stop teasing me now!" Ianto said putting his shirt under his head. Tosh smiled.

"I'm not teasing Ianto you're...your gorgeous."

"That he is." Jack agreed

"And so is he so gawp at him, he likes it!" Ianto said quickly. Tosh looked between the two torsos considering it.

"I think I prefer lighter skin tones." She said seriously focusing back on Ianto who sighed.

"That's just great." He breathed.

* * *

"I know something that's really gunna oil your rifle."

"Never ever use that again ever in any circumstance." Owen said shivering.

"If you do I'm going to withhold all sexual experiences from you for at least a week, no at least two!" Ianto added. They were in the kitchen washing up from lunch, they'd left it till the evening because it had been such a beautiful day.

"What we used to say it all the time!"

"Yeh right!" Owen scoffed.

"We did!" Owen shook his head.

"No self respecting man would say that."

"I never said they were self respecting." Jack said seriously.

"Well I'm glad that washing ups done." Ianto said throwing down his tea towel in an obvious attempt to change the weird subject of conversation. "I'm going to grab a beer and set up the BBQ." He looked between Jack and Owen before shaking his head and walking outside. Owen looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up with Tea-Boy?"

"He's told his sister about us, about me. He's arranged for us to meet sometime, not sure when, rift permitting and all that but he didn't tell he that. Obviously."

"It's getting serious. Don't think he's having second thoughts do you?"

"No I'm sure he's fine. I'll talk to him later."

"Yeh alright just actually talk to him no...You know I don't want to hear it, I'm scarred as it is!" Owen scooped a beer up off the table and headed outside.

"It's alright Owen we'll keep it down." Jack called after him before grabbing the meat out the fridge and heading outside to help Ianto with the dinner.

* * *

After filling up on burgers and sausages the group layout with beers and started to tell stories.

"I'll tell you a story." Jack said grinning. They all looked horrified. "Hey it's not bad in fact it's not even that interesting!"

"Alright then tell us." Gwen said leaning back.

"Ok so when I was in the RAF we used to have firework displays on the 5th of November, you know for the public we used to raise money for charity. Anyway one year before bonfire night the guys thought it'd be a great idea to have our own private fireworks. So they did. Later on in the month our stores man wondered where all the out of date flares had gone. You see this then went into a full investigation and they found out what happened and because out of date flares cost so much money to dispose of we started every fireworks night with them because once they are used for that they count as domestic rubbish and we didn't have to pay for disposal!" Tosh and Owen Laughed.

"Just finding your way around government legislation and bin rules!" Owen said sarcastically.

"Told you it wasn't interesting." Ianto looked at him and shook his head."What?"

"You know I can imagine Jack was the kid that got left in the entrance hall of one of those big toy stores and is told directly by his parents 'do not move one inch we will be back in a minute' whilst they run up to whatever floor they need to get his present." The others looked at Ianto dubiously. "Bare with me, as soon as they get to the escalator he'd then go up to the lady on the front desk and look up at the woman with a big sad look on his face and say 'I can't find my mummy and daddy.' At which point the lady will start to gush, pick him up, put him on a high stool and give him a lolly-pop and then make an announcement for his parents to come to the ground floor! They then rush down stairs and the come up to him and say 'we told you not to move!' To which he would proudly smile at them hold out the lolly and go 'I got a lolly!'" The others fell about laughing and Jack smiled happily.

"Great thing is the technique still works!" Ianto looked at him confused Jack widened his eyes, looked sad at Ianto, and said "Ianto I love you and want to go to bed." Ianto laughed.

"Yeh it still works! Night guys." He said standing up and taking Jacks hand. They started to walk off when Gwen called out.

"Jack did you really do that?" he laughed.

"Didn't you?"

"No!" she laughed.

"Oh Gwen you haven't lived!" Owen teased.

"You mean you've conned a toy store attendant into giving you sweets?" Gwen said to Owen.

"I don't know about Owen but I know Ianto has conned people into giving him sweets." Jack said grinning and Ianto tutted shaking his head.

"Bed." He muttered and Jack followed him gratefully.

* * *

Once carefully snuggled up in bed Jack looked at Ianto smiling.

"What?"

"You're not having second thoughts about me meeting your sister are you?" Ianto shook his head. Smiling into Jacks eyes.

"No, of course not."

"Do you really think she'll like me?" Ianto looked at Jack again.

"Are you worrying about what's she's going to think of you?" Ianto smiled widely.

"No I just want her to like me."

"Everyone likes you."

"Yeh until they get to know me." Jack said quietly.

"You're being stupid. You gorgeous hunk of a man your being bloody ridiculous!" Ianto looked at Jack sternly, "Stop worrying if you don't want to meet her, its fine Jack, I assumed you'd want too I'm sorry." Jacks eyes widened in horror.

"No I want to. It's fine I just thought you were having doubts."

"No Jack I just know you'll fit in and the kids will love you and you'll have family when I'm gone. I just want them to know you. Know how happy I am, how happy I am with you and I think you will be happier knowing that I loved you enough to tell my only family."

"Don't talk like that."

"But it's true Jack. You isolate yourself and I won't let you do it anymore. I won't and I want to know that when I'm gone you will look at Mica and David and see them as your family." Jack looked at Ianto his lip almost quivering. "Because anyone who knows you has lived a better life Jack because of you I have lived a better life." Tears fell from Iantos eyes. "and I won't hide that anymore." Jack looked at Ianto. Looked at the man he loved.

"When am I going to meet her?" Ianto smiled through his tears.

"As soon as I can arrange it."

"You're all the family I need Ianto."

"I know but I want to share you with the rest of mine." Jack kissed Ianto deeply.

"Thank you." He whispered leaning his forehead on Iantos.

"I love you Jack. Just go with it." They laughed.

"I think I'm going to have too and I love you too."

* * *

Please review xxx


	12. Chapter 12 of 14

**Here you go I hope you enjoy! Please Review! xxx**

* * *

Day Twelve.

Jack woke fit fully for the second time that holiday, this time he could not hide it from Ianto.

"Morning gorgeous." He grinned and Ianto smiled his eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"What's the matter?" Ianto said eyeing Jack carefully.

"Nothing." Jacks said unconvincingly.

"Sure and I'm the pope!" Iantos said sarcastically. Jack laughed.

"Well I think other Catholics would have something to say about that." Jack teased and Ianto just looked at him unimpressed. "I'm fine Ianto." but Ianto wasn't letting it go.

"Bad dream? Doubts? About me? About us? Come on Jack you can tell me."

"Just a bad dream. It was nothing just glad to be awake."

"Please tell me about it." Ianto looked longingly into Jack eyes willing him to tell him.

"Ianto I'm fine, I woke up and your here it's all I need."

"You dreamt you lost me didn't you." _How does he read my mind? _Jack thought hanging his head before looking back up at Ianto.

"Yeh I did." Ianto kissed him climbing carefully on top of him and pressing his body right up to Jacks. Running his hands down Jacks side.

"Well you didn't."

"Ummm I can feel that." Ianto ground his hips down.

"Can you feel that?"

"Yes and I know what to do with it."

"Well that's very good to know." Ianto said leaning down and kissing Jack again. "But this time is about me reassuring you, you're not going to lose me." Ianto started to kiss down Jacks torso and Jacks head lolled back with a groan as Iantos mouth played havoc on his body.

"So what do you think now?" Ianto asked as he continued his assault down Jacks body.

"Oh God. I'm never going to lose you." Jack stammered before grabbing Iantos face in his hands and pulling their lips roughly together. "and if you tried to leave I wouldn't let you go without a bloody hard fight." Ianto laughed.

"Well I'm not leaving you ever, I'm yours Jack for all of my forever I'm yours."

* * *

Gwen wondered around the boat, she felt lonely, she missed Rhys. Jack was happy playing happy families with Ianto and Owen and Tosh were encouraging them. She'd known for a long time Tosh liked Owen but now they were getting closer she could see the connection, she was on the outside, she'd never really fitted in, she was still the new girl. So what she'd made some mistakes but so had the others and hers weren't as bad as theirs...well maybe they were. She was fed up, bored of being left out and forgotten about. She thought about going back to bed but Owen had decided to go jump in with Tosh as a laugh, she knew nothing was going on but them chatting and laughing above her was an irritation.

She looked up as she heard footsteps. Jack plodded down the boat in a pair of sweat pants and she was sure Iantos t-shirt. He smiled at her before throwing some bread in the toaster and switched the kettle on before pulling out two glasses and two mugs pouring two orange juices and putting coffee into the cafeteria and pouring the nearly boiled water into it as the first set of toast popped. Gwen watched as he buttered toast with his right hand and filtered the coffee with the other. The next set popped and he worked quickly. He poured the coffees and turned to her smiling.

"He hates cold toast. Picky sod." And he was off tray in hand back down the corridor. Time would have been he'd have talked to her more. Now he just concentrated on Ianto.

"Here you go." Jack placed the tray down on the bed and Ianto put his book down.

"Smells great." Ianto picked up the coffee and took a sip. "Almost as good as mine!"

"Mine will never be as good as yours!"Jack said getting into bed next to Ianto.

"It's getting there honestly." Jack looked at his suspiciously.

"If it's awful and you're just saying this to get more breakfasts in bed then you are in big trouble!" Ianto looked at Jack innocently.

"I'm telling the truth." He said laughing Jack still looked at him suspiciously. "Fine don't believe me." Ianto continued to drink the coffee. Jack sipped it carefully. Then frowned approvingly,

"Alright it's not too bad!" Ianto laughed.

"And neither are you!" Ianto said between laughs. Jack sighed contentedly he'd never tire of hearing that laugh.

* * *

Tosh and Owen lay in bed, Owen put his arm around her shoulders, the single bed not really big enough for the both of them but he didn't mind. Tosh smiled and wriggled slightly.

"Hey will you stop wriggling?" Owen asked looking at Tosh.

"I'm sorry."

"Here." He said pulling her onto her side, placing her right hand on his chest, so she was hooked into his right side. "That's better right?" He smiled feeling her hand move slightly on his chest as she smoothed the fabric of this t-shirt down.

"Yeh much better." His right arm hooked around her neck and he started to absentmindedly stroke her hair.

"Well don't you two look cosy?" Jack drawled from the doorway.

"Well we thought as you and Ianto have got a warm body to snuggle up against we'd see what all the fuss is about." Owen said cheerily.

"Well don't get to comfortable we've got to get going! Only two days left!" Jack said and Tosh looked sad.

"Oh don't say that we've got today so it's really three!" Tosh said.

"I know it's been great!"

"Yeh for you...you've been getting it every night!"

"Not every night." Owen gave him a sceptical look. "Just most days you can't say nights!" Owen grimaced and Tosh laughed.

* * *

"Who wants bacon?" Jack yelled from the kitchen.

"Me!" said Ianto walking down the boat towel drying his hair. Jack heard Owen and Tosh yell that they did and he looked around at Gwen to nodded before muttering something about taking the next shower. "What's up with her?" Ianto asked as Gwen locked herself in to the shower.

"No idea." Jack said pulling the frying pan out the cupboard and putting it on the ring before loading it up with bacon.

"I'll do the bread." Ianto said grabbing plates out the wash rack and the butter off the side by Jack. Jack sliced the bread and Ianto paired it up, buttered it and added the correct sauce to each set of bread. Jack fried the bacon and plated it up.

"Bacons done." He yelled as Ianto cut each sandwich in half.

"I'm going to eat this outside." Ianto said picking up his and the paper.

"I'll join you in a minute." Jack smiled. Ianto carefully sat up on the tin it was a beautiful morning. Ianto settled down and took a bite of his sandwich before opening up the paper. Jack joined him soon after.

"Nothing major in Cardiff I hope."

"Well it hasn't fallen off the map...yet!"Ianto put the paper down and finished his sandwich.

"Damn, if it had life would be so much easier."Ianto looked at Jack unimpressed. "What?"

"I happen to like Wales, it's kind of my home." Ianto teased.

"Oh well, you are still pretty perfect." Jack laughed.

"Thanks for that!" Jack smiled.

"No problem." He said kissing Ianto quickly. Ianto shook his head and stood up taking the plates down into the kitchen. He felt a judder and heard the engine stop. He headed back up on deck to see Owen pulling the boat back into the side.

"What happened?"

"Engines given out or something has, we're going to call the hire company see if there is anything we can do." Ianto nodded, went, and sat back next to Jack who was flicking through a magazine. On closer inspection, he noticed it was in fact a comic.

"What are you reading?"

"Superman." Jack said smiling and Ianto looked at him.

"Your reading a superman comic?" he said incredulously Jack looked up at him and nodded.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"I've always read them."

"I've never seen you with one before."

"Alright so it's my dirty little secret I like superman!"

"Well he is pretty cute!"

"Yeh and the rippling muscles are pretty hot." Ianto laughed and kissed Jack softly behind the ear, whispering.

"Well you're my superman." Jack looked up from his comic but not at Ianto smiling.

"Really?" Ianto smiled.

"Oh yeah." He breathed in Jacks ear. Jack looked at him with a small smile.

"Perhaps I should get a costume." He said quite seriously.

"Perhaps you should."

"Well I might do that."

"Good but call me Lois Lane and I'll never talk to you again." Jack laughed.

"Oh I won't."

"So anything else I should know?" Ianto said playfully.

"I've kept every copy since it was first published in 1938."

"Hang on I haven't made it to S in the archives yet, is that what I'm going to find?" Ianto asked smiling Jack looked innocent but it didn't work before his trademark grin broke through and he nodded. Ianto started to laugh. "What else do you have filed down there?"

"X-men are in X." Ianto looked at him in disbelief.

"Please tell me I'm not going to find porn under P." Jack looked at him in shock as if he would ever do such a thing.

"I think I moved it all."

"Out of interest where are you storing your 'personal' CCTV DVD collection?"

"Why you want to watch it with me?" Ianto swallowed.

"Maybe or I could just be worried it's under I in the archives which makes me think you may have other footage of others and I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to find stuff I don't want to."

"It's not in the archives it's in my personal safe and there is only footage of you, I promise."

"But surely there's lots from other...err...past torchwood lovers." Jack shook his head.

"There is one other DVD and that's it."

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Jack smiled.

"Of course not, she was very special to me the footage is a personal video given to me by the Doctor from a girl names Rose Tyler I travelled with her and the Doctor she gave it to me to remember her by." Ianto looked sadly at Jack. "we didn't love one another. I was a love as friends more than anything but she was fantastic." Ianto hung his head.

"I'm sorry." Jack smiled.

"It's alright, I left the Doctor for you, you are what I want Ianto and your all that matters so I will always have those videos of us and they aren't all... well you know."

"Well I know they aren't now." Ianto smiled looking Jack in the eyes and neither of them seemed able to break the others gaze.

"Oh Ianto Jones you are one of a kind." Ianto smiled and didn't say anything. "You are anything and everything I could possibly want." Ianto blushed. "I love that, and I love your laugh and the noises you make when we are together and I love your coffee and your sarcasm and how trusting and loyal you are and I love you...I just love you!" Ianto looked at him almost shyly.

"and I love you too...I love your smile and I love your coat and your hero complex...and to copy what you've just said quite frankly I just love you several times all over." Jack laughed.

"We should do this more often."

"Do what more often?" Ianto asked.

"Just sit together, flirt, tell each other what we are thinking you know do coupley things." Ianto raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Isn't that a little too domestic for you?" Jacks face twitched into a frown.

"Nothing is ever too domestic with you." Ianto smiled slightly.

"You'll get bored, I know you."

"I won't I'll never bore of you, why won't you believe me?"

"Part of me won't let me it's a survival complex I think." Jack smiled.

"Alright I understand that."

"I'm glad you do because I don't!" Jack smiled.

"You know you could just let yourself believe it." Jack said kissing Ianto before just getting up and moving inside. Ianto lay down on the roof of the boat crossing his arms behind his head he looked up at the clouds slowly floating across the sky. He thought about what Jack had said, he could so easily let himself believe Jack but if he did that would be it no last defence. Every single defence would have gone he'd have nothing left not one thing just left to him Jack would have everything and he'd still not have all of Jack, there was still so much he didn't know about Jack. Maybe he should just give in he wanted to he just could not let himself, he felt so stupid he knew Jack was telling him the truth he just had to fight against his own self doubt he could keep Jack easily. Now he just had to remember that.

* * *

"How is our trusted leader today?" Tosh asked Jack over her sandwich. He carefully considered the question and munched on a packed of crisp. The engineer was busy working on the engine. Tosh looked at him expectantly.

"I just wish Ianto would trust me."

"He does trust you." Tosh said confused.

"It's not really trust it's that he doesn't believe that I'll never get bored of him, he keeps thinking I'm going to leave him and I'm not." Tosh smiled sadly.

"He's always been guarded Jack, you have to give him more time."

"It just hurts slightly that he thinks that I don't love him enough to stay with him till..." Jack trailed off and Tosh understood.

"I don't know Jack maybe trust him with something you've never trusted to someone else." Jack thought a moment before nodding.

"Yeh maybe your right."

"Or just give him time, just think when your both cosy in your flat snuggled up together he'll realise he's got you for good. Then he'll run!" they laughed.

"Yeh thanks for that."

"You're welcome." Tosh grinned and the nudged Jack. "Come on cheer up you're starting a life with the man you love." Jack grinned.

"Yeh, I'm so lucky."

"Yes you are, can't believe you got Ianto life is so unfair!" they laughed again.

"I know, he is fantastic."

"Should my ears be burning?" Ianto appeared carrying a tray loaded with mugs.

"Probably." Tosh smiled sweetly and Ianto handed out mugs before handing one down to the worker. He hopped up and sat next to Jack. Pressing a kiss to his lips, he smiled and sipped his coffee. Owen had gone for a walk with Gwen into the local town see if they could find anything interesting.

"How much longer do you think we are going to be stuck here?" Jack asked. Ianto shrugged.

"No idea." Ianto looked at Jack.

"What?" Ianto smiled.

"Nothing." Ianto said to quickly.

"Ianto, what is it?" Tosh saw this as a point to escape.

"I'm going to leave you two to it." She said quickly getting up. Jack looked at Ianto.

"So you going to tell me what's up?" he smiled.

"Nothings up." Jack looked unconvinced. "Nothing is up Jack I promise."

"Yeh alright." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Why do you never believe me?" he laughed.

"I do believe you." Jack said softly. Now it was Iantos turn to look disbelieving before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

"Well you're up and running it should be fine from now on." Ianto nodded and smiled.

"That's great thanks."

"Right I'll be off enjoy the rest of your holiday." The workman turned and left and Owen went and started the engine. They pulled off and Ianto went to make everyone another coffee. They intended to get as far as they could till it got dark and then stop off and eat. They managed to get quite a long way before it was dark.

"Come on pub." Jack said grinning. They did not need telling twice they all piled out and Ianto locked up. Before they walked about 100metres to the pub, they ordered drinks and then settled in a quiet corner of the pub.

"I'm not looking forward to going back to work." Owen moaned.

"Same this is such a great holiday." Gwen said.

"Yes and our boss is such a pain." Ianto said grinning. Jack smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeh the first thing to do when you get back is get to work on the other half of the archives." Ianto groaned.

"I really can't wait."

* * *

They all sat in the living room, Ianto broke the silence and got up.

"Right I'm off to bed."

"You coming Jack?"

"Yes, put your ear plugs in kids." He teased and he followed Ianto down the corridor. Jack grabbed Ianto once they were in the room and kissed him fiercely.

"God I've been wanting to do this all day." Jack growled pulling Iantos clothes off and pushing him down onto the before pulling his own t-shirt off and trousers and lying on top of Ianto kissing him again. Iantos arms snaked around Jack body pulling him closer and kissing him, tongues battling for dominance.

"I believe you." Ianto gasped as Jack kissed him frantically.

"What?" Jack asked confused and Ianto looked up into his eyes repeating what he said.

"I believe you." Jack still looked confused. "Don't make me say it." Ianto almost pleaded. Jack looked at him; Ianto threw his head back then looked him back in the eyes. "I believe that you're not going to get bored of me. I believe you alright. I trust you. Oh God I believe you and I love you." Jack didn't move and Ianto looked up suddenly petrified he'd said the wrong thing. "and if you do leave me I am going to shoot you!" Ianto added and he let out a nervous laugh and then Jack smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Well at least you warned me." Ianto let out a huffing breath. "Thank you." Jack said smiling lovingly down at Ianto. "I know that was hard for you." Ianto smiled shaking his head.

"No it wasn't. I love you and that's all I needed to remember."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! xx**


	13. Chapter 13 of 14

**The penultimate chapter! I'm actually a little sad!**

* * *

Day Thirteen.

Ianto woke up and peered carefully through his eyes at Jack.

"I know you're awake." Jack said quietly.

"I am not." Ianto whispered back.

"Yes you are you spoke to me."

"No I didn't you are imagining it." Ianto muttered again.

"I'm not you spoke again."

"I didn't." Ianto muttered. He felt Jack move and his eyes flew open as Jacks hands wrapped around his cock. Jack chuckled.

"You're awake." Jack deadpanned. He slid his hand up slightly and Ianto felt himself harden in Jacks grasp.

"Yes I'm awake." Ianto moaned as Jack moved his hand again. Jack moved forward and kissed Ianto.

"Your not going to argue anymore are you?" Jack asked quietly.

"I don't know about that." Ianto grinned and Jack moved his hand away from Iantos now very prominent erection. Ianto instantly regretted his answer.

"Are you going to keep on disagreeing with me Ianto?" Jack asked again. Ianto closed his eyes exhaling sharply.

"I'm not going to argue." Jacks hand found its way back to Ianto.

"And you're not going to disagree with me?" Jack whispered into Iantos ear. Iantos eyes were still closed.

"I'm not going to disagree." Jacks hand started to move very slowly.

"And you'll do exactly as I say?" Jack asked Iantos eyes opened to look a Jack he smiled slightly thinking it over as Jacks hand kept an agonisingly slow pace.

"I'm going to do exactly as you say."

"Then roll onto your back and close your eyes." Ianto did as he was told and he felt Jack straddle him and run his hands up his sides then down to take hold of his wrists and slowly raise his arms above his head. Jack kissed Ianto and Ianto realised to late it was a distraction as he felt the hand cuffs clasp his wrists and Jack let go of his wrists he opened his eyes. Jack was grinning.

"I can't believe you."

"Did I say you could open your eyes? Or do I have to blind fold you?" Ianto closed his eyes reluctantly. He felt Jack lean in close. "I'm going to blind fold you anyway." Jack whispered.

"No Jack seriously..." Jack silenced Ianto with a heart-stopping kiss and then slipped one of Iantos ties around his eyes. "No seriously. Jack the others."

"Well if you stop making me pause my ministrations, it'll mean the others are less likely to know." Ianto stopped wriggling, wishing he could see.

"Please let me see Jack." He couldn't see Jack smiling but he knew he was.

"Did I say you could talk?" and Ianto knew exactly what game Jack was playing.

"No you didn't, _SIR_." Jack shivered and started to kiss down Iantos body slowly.

"Just relax." He purred against Iantos skin. Enjoying the way Ianto squirmed as he moved down his body. "You know you're going to enjoy this." Jack kissed the tip of Iantos penis and Ianto gasped. "you know you're going to love every...single...minute." Jack punctuated each word with a kiss back up on Iantos lips. "and I'm going to tell you why you're going to enjoy it." Jack started with a kiss to the soft skin behind Iantos ear and slowly moved down to this neck, biting carefully at the soft flesh. "Your senses are more acute, you can't touch me or see me so your body is much more in tune to my hands...my lips...teeth...I think you understand that." Jack muttered stroking, kissing, and biting Iantos skin. "To start with it's because of fear." He nipped at Iantos nipples. "Then it's in expectation." He ran his tongue carefully over the erect nipples. "Then anticipation." He continued down to Iantos cock blowing lightly on it and watching Ianto shiver. "Then you know you're going to enjoy it because you've enjoyed it before." Jack kissed just above Iantos hipbone, "but this time it's going to be even more intense." And with that he took Ianto in his mouth letting the shocked Welshman buck his hips up with a moan.

Oh God, Ianto thought trying to keep his mouth clamped shut trying to stay as silent as possible. It wasn't working, the warm, soft, moist feeling of Jacks mouth gliding over him. Jack relaxed his throat muscles working with practiced ease to prevent the gag reflex, as he swallowed Ianto starting to suck in earnest. Iantos head kept lolling back then snapping up even though he couldn't see. Jack pulled back and looked up again, knowing Iantos eyes would be clamped tightly shut behind the blind fold. He took Ianto once again using his tongue and throat and just the barest scrape of teeth to get Ianto close, sucking the tip of his cock in his mouth and rolling the tip of his tongue over the slit making Ianto rock his hips. A few more glorious minutes and Ianto was coming into Jacks mouth with a stifled cry. Jack moved back up and kissed Ianto so he could taste himself in Jacks mouth. Jack carefully undid the tie and looked into Iantos eyes before grinning and saying,

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Ianto let out a long breath.

"We are doing that again." He sighed. "In a larger room with better sound proofing so I can really get into it." Jack laughed. "are you going to let me go now?" Ianto asked shaking the cuffs. Jack smiled and started to trace slow rings across Iantos chest.

"I'm never going to let you go but I may release you from these cuffs." Ianto sighed.

"Jack please let me go."

"Are you going to jump me?" Ianto pretended to think about it.

"Yes." Ianto said matter-of-factly.

"Oh thank god." Jack muttered as he undid the cuffs.

* * *

Owen sat in the living room reading the paper when Jack left the bedroom and went to make coffee for Ianto.

"Right if you two think you were being quite you weren't." Owen said loudly without looking up from his paper.

"I wasn't aiming for quiet." Jack said as he went around the kitchen.

"Yeh well do us a favour and leave off the rampant rabbit sex till your back at Iantos or in a hotel or something...just anywhere away from me!"

"I'll bare that in mind." Jack said picking up the cups of coffee and walking back through to Ianto.

"Here you go. How's the book going?" Jack asked carefully handing Ianto his coffee.

"No too bad I recon I could just get it finished before we get back to Cardiff."

"Glad to hear it." Jack sat back on the bed and looked at Ianto a moment longer just thinking about how this could look in a couple of years, then 5, then 10, then 20 he made himself stop knowing deep down Ianto wouldn't be here in that amount of time he prayed he would be here. He looked back at Ianto and imagined him at 40 book in hand in bed coffee on the side, glasses perched on his nose a few grey hairs the perfect match to him in age and looks. Seeing the look up over the glasses him taking them off and asking him what, before tutting, rolling his eyes and going back to the text on the pages whilst making some sarcastic comment about if he'd seen this coming. Jack started to wonder if he would ever need glasses. Would they still be like this in a week or two? He wished he could stop thinking like this but now he'd started he just couldn't do it.

"JACK." Ianto said loudly jolting him out of his thoughts. "Jack, what were you thinking about you were practically in a coma."

"Sorry zoned out."

"You didn't just zone out you went to a completely different zone in fact I would go as far to say you went to another era or planet even." Jack looked at him and smiled.

"I was just thinking."

"Careful you might hurt yourself." Ianto deadpanned.

"Yes I will be careful." He replied sarcastically.

"So what were you thinking about?" Ianto asked carefully.

"Wondering if I'd ever need glasses." Ianto laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about it Jack I'm sure you'll still look great in glasses and still be totally 100% attractive to everyone you walk past." Jack smiled again.

"I was wondering if you'd ever need glasses." Jack said not really looking at Ianto but staring just to the left of him.

"I probably won't." He said almost sadly. "Never know I might need reading glasses though, my sister needs those already, and my mum needed them." Jack looked at him and smiled before shaking his head.

"I was just thinking about..."

"The future." Jack smiled sadly and nodded.

"Well it's looking pretty good from my angle." Ianto said before returning to his book Jack nodded and stood up before looking back at Ianto before turning and leaving the room saying.

"Yes, it's pretty good."

* * *

Gwen had just finished cooking some eggs as Jack came into the living area of the boat.

"Morning Gwen."

"Good morning Jack how are you this morning?" she said slicing up some toast into soldiers. Jack looked at what she was doing.

"Did you just make us dabby eggs and soldiers for breakfast?" he asked incredulously. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I did could you please go get your better half out of bed before these eggs go hard please." She asked before handing Tosh and Owen their plates.

"Sure I'll go get him." Jack walked back to Ianto, "Breakfast is ready." He said smiling Ianto nodded and marked his page and got out of bed quickly pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. Gwen handed them their breakfast and they went and sat around the table. The all tapped into their eggs.

"I haven't had dabby eggs in ages." Jack muttered.

"You like scrambled." Ianto commented digging into his.

"Yeh but I like dabby I just haven't had them in a while."

"Well I will cook them more often." Ianto said shaking his head at Jacks large grin.

"And you'll cook your lasagne?" Jack looked at Ianto and Ianto smiled.

"You like my lasagne?"

"It's the best." Jack said dunking toast into his egg.

"I can cook it then."

"Great." Ianto continued to eat his breakfast. Tosh smiled absentmindedly as she ate hers and Owen read the paper as he ate. Gwen stared at her eggs and Ianto stole a dab out of Jacks only to be batted playfully by Jack who then quickly stole a kiss. This is what mornings would be like Ianto thought, him and Jack and papers and eggs or pancakes on a late morning when there were no rift alerts.

* * *

The day floated by in a haze of warm weather and cooling breezes. Ianto lay his head on Jacks chest.

"We have to drive back to Cardiff tomorrow." Ianto moaned lightly.

"Don't complain means I'm a day closer to carrying you over the threshold to our new home." Ianto laughed.

"You are not carrying me over the threshold."

"Want to bet?" Ianto laughed again.

"No."

"I'm going to carry you in and straight into the bedroom, and then we're going to do it in every room." As Jack whispered his plans to Ianto, he closed his eyes and so did Ianto. Tosh looked at the couple and smiled. She lay back down on the roof and looked up at the white clouds floating by. Gwen was still inside and Owen had taken his place at the helm early that morning and hadn't moved. She was sad the holiday was coming to the end but for Jack and Ianto it was really just the beginning.

"Come on let's get out of here." Owen yelled into the boat. Tosh and Gwen appeared ready to go and Jack came down towards them.

"You guys go, Iantos not feeling so great so I'm going to stay with him. Have fun though." Tosh looked concerned, "it's nothing to worry about just a bit of heat stroke." They all turned and walked away and Jack closed the door and grinned.

"Ianto what do you want for dinner?" he yelled.

"You, get your gorgeous arse down here." Jack chuckled and walked down to Ianto.

"They bought it then."

"Tosh did, Owen didn't and I didn't look at Gwen."

"She's been acting a little funny recently."

"She doesn't like me being with you." Jack lay down on the bed next to Ianto.

"That's her problem now." Ianto said kissing Jack softly.

"You sure you don't want to go out with the others you didn't have to stay in with me." Jack said after Ianto had finished kissing him.

"Yeh I'd rather stay in with you anyway."

"I'll make it up to you and take you out in Cardiff once we get back."

"Yeh there's a new club opening in the centre we could take a look or that new bar in the bay."

"That sounds great." Jack grinned as Ianto kissed his neck.

"Mind you, we are moving in together and we have that dirty weekend you're planning..." Ianto trailed off.

"It's not a dirty weekend; it's a romantic weekend away."

"Jack if having lots of wild, rampant and god damn fantastic sex in a large bed in a hotel counts as romantic then yes, it's a romantic." Jack smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to take you out for dinner and woo you, don't take the piss!" Ianto laughed.

"I think we are way past wooing Jack."

"Well I've got to keep you interested in me." Jack said seriously. Ianto looked at him.

"As if I'm ever going to not be interested are you mad?" Jack shrugged.

"Hey there are plenty of people out there who would quite happily take you from me, how do I know you're not going to run off with Tosh and get married?" Ianto laughed.

"Well for one thing Tosh loves Owen and the second thing is I love you." Ianto laughed again, "Oh you are funny Jack. Let's just agree to agree on one thing?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "We should agree to believe the other is never going to get bored and leave, or ever become uninterested in the other because otherwise we are just going to keep going around in circles!" Jack smiled widely.

"Alright I promise to always remember you love me and you will never leave me." Ianto smiled.

"And I promise to always remember you love me and you will never leave me." Jack kissed him softly.

"You know they sound like wedding vows." Ianto smiled and pulled back.

"I suppose they do." Jack gave a small smile.

"So how about it then?"

"So how about what?" Ianto asked confused.

"How about you marry me?" Jack said softly and he watched Iantos eyes widen.

* * *

Owen, Gwen and Tosh were sat outside the pub all of them nursing drinks and looking at the sunset. Tosh broke the silence.

"Ianto not really ill is he." She said with a smile.

"More than likely not." Owen grinned.

"I don't even want to think about what they are up to." Gwen said with a grin.

"Me neither I'm just glad I'm not there to hear it." Owen said stretching slightly.

"They haven't been that bad." Tosh said exasperatedly.

"It's debateable." Owen said darkly.

"So was it Ianto who didn't want to go out or Jack?" Gwen asked.

"No idea, probably both of them." Owen muttered, "Or Jacks got something planned." Tosh looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know Jack; he's always got something up his sleeve." Owen answered and Tosh looked at him a sudden swirl of thoughts in her head.

* * *

"You what?" Ianto spluttered.

"Oh come on Ianto you know what I said."

"I well...I just never imagined those words coming from your mouth that's all."

"So?"

"Err...I...well." Jacks heart was sinking fast.

"You know what never mind it doesn't matter, should have thought though my timing a little better." He started.

"No Jack, you caught me by surprise that's all." Ianto quickly backtracked. Jack didn't dare say anything."So you have a ring or what?" Ianto asked with a small shy smile.

"I do have one." Jack rolled over and fished his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black box. Ianto looked at it as Jack turned back to him.

"So Ianto Jones, Will you marry me?" Ianto smiled as Jack opened the box to show a band of white gold.

"Yes." Ianto said quietly.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Jack teased and Ianto looked at him.

"Yes." He said much louder and they started to laugh. "My god." Ianto breathed as Jack slid the ring onto his finger. Jack was grinning like a maniac.

"I love you." He said kissing Ianto fiercely.

"I love you too." Ianto smiled and them looked at the ring and smiled.

"I can't wait to turn that's into a gold band and have a matching one." Jack muttered looking at it and Ianto looked up at him.

"Neither can I."

* * *

The others arrived back later and went in and went straight to bed, Tosh looked along the corridor to see no light coming out from under the small partition door. Whatever they had been up to they were fast asleep now.

* * *

**Please review! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14 of 14

**So I apologise the last chapter is shorter but this story has run its course! :'( so here it is Thank You all for reading please review and Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

Day Fourteen.

Ianto woke and looked over at Jack, running his thumb over the inside of his hand feeling the small band of metal on his finger. He sighed softly. Life seemed to be going just a little too well. He smiled looking over at Jack peacefully sleeping. How had he managed this? How had he managed to catch himself Jack Harkness? Captain Jack Harkness? He laughed quietly to himself and then sighed. Jack was going to be his, he knew his sister would love him, the kids would love him and Jack would have Johnny love him. He wasn't even daunted by the teasing he would get from Johnny when he met Jack.

"You're thinking again." Jack muttered. Ianto smiled,

"Perhaps."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You're nosey this morning."

"I just want to know."

"What if I don't want you to know?" Ianto asked teasingly.

"Means it was dirty." Jack smirked

"It wasn't dirty." Ianto said turning his head to look at Jack. They heard the engine start up. Owen had decided yesterday he would start them off early. Therefore, they would get back to the hire company with plenty of time to drive back to Cardiff. Ianto turned to look at the ceiling.

"Do you want to come stay at mine tonight?" Ianto said looking back at Jack who smiled. Jack grinned back.

"Yeh, sounds great."

"We better get up and pack up." Ianto said smiling and sitting up before leaning in and kissing Jack softly on the lips.

"I know your right but I don't want you to be." Jack quickly wrapped his arms around Iantos waist pulling him to him and nuzzling at his neck.

"No we have to get up Jack." Jack kissed his neck and then nibbled at his ear. "You are not getting round me like that." Jack wrapped his legs around Ianto tightly and Ianto tried to push him back playfully. "Jack stop being so clingy."

"Why can't I be clingy to my own fiancé?" Ianto laughed.

"Because he says so...so let go and get your arse out of bed."

"Get your arse out of bed." Jack argued back lamely. Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"You are rubbish at comebacks." Ianto squirmed and tried to get out of Jacks arms.

"You don't really want to get up." Jack said holding onto Ianto tightly.

"Yes...Yes I do." Ianto laughed pushing away from Jack.

"Well I don't." Jack moaned.

"I had actually gathered that already Mr Obvious." Ianto said managing to break free of Jacks arms. He quickly got up and pulled some clothes on. Jack flopped back down onto the bed. Ianto pulled the duvet off him with a flourish. "Get up Jack." He called as he headed out the room with the duvet pulling the cover off it to put in the washing sacks they had been provided with. Tosh was in the kitchen pulling what was left in the kitchen cupboards out and putting it into a crate. All the other linen was already in the sacks.

"Morning Tosh." he said cheerfully stuffing the linen in before folding the duvet onto the sofa. Tosh smiled and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Where's Jack?"

"Hopefully getting dressed he was particularly reluctant to get up this morning."

"Well he woke up next to you I can see why." She teased.

"Well he's going to have to get used to it he's going to have to put up with waking up next to me for the rest of my life." Ianto smiled. Tosh stopped what she was doing and lent on the side smiling.

"Oh Ianto this is just the beginning for you. You've got so much to look forward to...so much to plan." She grinned at him and Ianto looked at her smiling.

"Yeh, I know, flats to sell, flats to move into...weddings to arrange." He said casually. Tosh looked at him and he grinned. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her face.

"Oh my god Ianto." she looked at his hand. "He asked you?" he nodded. "Oh that's fantastic." She moved around the counter and hugged him.

"You going to be my bridesmaid?" he asked with a smile. She squealed slightly.

"Yes." He hugged him tightly. Then let go as Jack came down the corridor.

"Morning all." He said happily before kissing Ianto and stealing his coffee.

"This is amazing." Tosh said hugging Jack and Ianto managed to take his coffee back off Jack.

"You told her then."

"More like he just slipped it into the conversation." She said going back to her packing. "Anyway, Owens all ready to go, so he's driving, Gwen's just packing. So you boys do the same, once she has done she is going to continue in here whilst I pack. Shouldn't take too long." She said packing some pasta away.

"See Ianto they will be able to function without you around Tosh will be all bossy and make them all organised."

"Yeh but will they be able to cope without both of us?"

"Why would we have to do that?" Gwen asked coming out at that exact moment.

"I asked Ianto to marry me and he said Yes." Jack said happily kissing Ianto again. "I couldn't be happier. Well I will be on our wedding night." Ianto hit Jack playfully as he blushed. Gwen's face didn't quite fall but she looked shocked. Then it cracked into a grin.

"That's brilliant congratulations." She hugged Jack and then Ianto.

"We're glad you think so." Jack said grinning at Ianto.

"I'm not telling Owen." Ianto said.

"What you ashamed of me?" Jack teased.

"I'm not sure yet." Jack pretended to look upset and Tosh laughed.

"Come on we'll take him a coffee." Jack said grinning. Grabbing Iantos hand and a coffee mug they headed out to see Owen.

"Oh why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" Owen asked as Jack gave him the coffee. "Come on spill Harkness."

"Myself and Ianto are getting married." He didn't say anything.

"Jones, you're nuts but congratulations."

"Thanks Owen."

"Right I reckon it's about an hour till we get back to the hire company."

"Right we'd better go pack." Jack said clapping Owen on the back.

"Right good sod off your spoiling my view."

* * *

They pulled into the hire company's bay about an hour later. Ianto had made them a picnic for the journey home.

"I can't believe it's time to go home." Tosh said sadly.

"Right I've packed everything thing into the SUV. We are ready to go!" Ianto said sliding his hand into Jacks.

"Ok then let's get home."

"I can't wait to get back to the rain and the weevils!" Owen said sarcastically.

"I forgot how much you loved work." Jack said as they walked up to the SUV. Ianto got in the front and the other three climbed in the back. Jack started the engine and pulled out of the car park.

"Thanks for the holiday Jack." Ianto said looking at him happily.

"Yeh, Thanks Jack it's been great." Tosh agreed

"It's not been bad." Owen grinned.

"It's been a fun break." Gwen agreed.

"I think Owen falling in made the whole trip worthwhile." Ianto grinned and everyone else laughed.

"I try my best." Owen chuckled.

"I'll be glad to get home." Ianto said looking over at Jack.

"and I'll be glad to be with you." Jack said patting Iantos leg.

"I'm definitely glad you'll be there."

With that everyone settled back for the ride back to Cardiff back to their real lives.

* * *

**Thank You so much for reading and Please one last review would be so gratefully recieved! xxx**


End file.
